


I'll Be Waiting by littlemsmessy

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bonding, Broken Engagement, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Doggy Style, Drama, Engagement, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Separations, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shower Sex, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Work by littlemsmessy.After her latest relationship ends, Nancy learns that the man she's always loved is newly engaged to someone else. She can't resist tracking him down again, for old times' sake... or more.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson, Nancy Drew/Original Male Character(s), Ned Nickerson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nancy Drew LJ challenge responses 2011





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> littlemsmessy originally started publishing this story in December 2011. It's in a locked LJ community, so I'm archiving it here as well.
> 
> Summary/Prompt: Nancy Drew Yuletide 2011, prompt 5: I'd like to see a few fics based on songs. Maybe pick a song you really enjoy, and post it and/or the lyrics along with your fic. (Yes, I know that Yuletide posting deadline has passed, but I think I saw that we’re recycling old, unused ones for 2012. Consider this an early New Year’s gift.)
> 
> Set in the Files universe, but the way they met is from the Mystery Stories. A hybrid, if you will.  
> This will be a very, very long fic – no mystery involved, just romance and angst. Lots of angst. Oh, and sex – lots of that, too!  
> Title is from the Adele song by the same name.
> 
> I’ll be Waiting – Adele  
> Hold me closer one more time,  
> Say that you love me in your last goodbye.  
> Please forgive me for my sins,  
> Yes, I swam dirty waters,  
> But you pushed me in.  
> I’ve seen your face under every sky,  
> Over every border and on every line.  
> You know my heart more than I do,  
> We were the greatest, me and you.  
> But we had time against us, and miles between us  
> The heavens cried, I know I left you speechless.  
> But now the sky has cleared, and it’s blue,  
> And I see my future in you.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll do everything different,  
> I’ll be better to you.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll be somebody different,  
> I’ll be better to you.  
> Let me stay here for just one more night.  
> Build you all around me,  
> And pull me to the light,  
> So I can tell you that I was wrong.  
> I was a child then,  
> But now I’m willing to learn.  
> But we had time against us, and miles between us  
> The heavens cried, I know I left you speechless.  
> But now the sky has cleared, and it’s blue,  
> And I see my future in you.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll do everything different,  
> I’ll be better to you.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll be somebody different,  
> I’ll be better to you.  
> Time against us,  
> Miles between us  
> Heavens cried,  
> I know I left you speechless.  
> Time against us,  
> Miles between us,  
> Heavens cried,  
> I know I left you speechless.  
> I know I left you speechless.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll do everything different,  
> I’ll be better to you.  
> I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again,  
> I put my hands up,  
> I’ll be somebody different,  
> I’ll be better to you.

Nancy Drew was juggling a medium‐sized pizza box and a large‐sized bottle of Pinot Noir while trying to insert her keys into the lock of her apartment door when she heard her cell phone ringing from inside of her jacket pocket. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she muttered. “Hold on, hold ON!” she yelled when the phone continued to ring insistently. When she was finally inside, she dropped the pizza box on the empty coffee table and grabbed for her phone. 

“Bess, give me a sec, okay? I literally just walked in the door.” Nancy put the bottle of wine next to the pizza and cradled the phone between her chin and shoulder while she shrugged out of her coat. “Is it okay if I put you on speaker phone? I haven’t had a thing to eat since this morning, and I’m _starving_.” 

Nancy placed her cell phone on the coffee table and pushed the speaker button. “Sorry, I’m here now,” she told Bess. 

“So does the fact that you put me on speaker mean that Mitch finally moved all of his stuff out?” Bess asked. 

“Yep,” Nancy answered, emphasizing the word. “He came by last night and packed up.” She wandered into the kitchen area next to her living room and rummaged in the nearly empty drawers for a corkscrew, praying that he hadn’t taken all of them. After finding one, she searched for a wine glass in a cabinet; coming up empty, she grabbed a plastic cup. 

“And how did that go?” Bess wanted to know. 

“Fine, I guess. He didn’t make a big scene. He did, however, make one final pitch for me to reconsider and take him back.” Nancy peeled back the label on the neck of the wine bottle and jabbed the corkscrew into the cork with more force than was necessary. After liberating the cork from the bottle, she picked up the plastic cup and the wine and wandered back to the living room. 

Bess snorted. “And how did that go?” she repeated. 

“Well, let’s see. I told him that I would rather live alone the rest of my life with forty‐two cats and a bag of knitting than have to stay married to him, and then I said that he shouldn’t let the front door hit his lying, cheating ass on his way out of _my_ apartment.” Nancy sat on the sofa and, forgoing the cup, took a slug of Pinot Noir straight from the bottle. She opened the pizza box and picked off a circle of pepperoni from one of the slices, popping it into her mouth, then repeated the gesture. 

“Thank GOD. Although you know I never wanted to see your marriage fail,” Bess said hastily. 

“I know, I know, and I always appreciated your support.” Nancy sighed. She picked up the slice that was now stripped of its pepperoni and bit into it thoughtfully. 

“So, now that you’re single again, how soon before you come back to Chicago so I can set you up with one of Luke’s cute friends from his office?” Bess demanded. 

Nancy laughed. “Geez, Bess, can you wait until the body is cold? Mitch _just_ moved out yesterday. I’m not looking for someone new. Plus, if you remember, I’m still technically married. The divorce won’t be final for months.” She dug into her jeans pocket for an elastic; upon finding one, she scraped her reddish‐gold hair back into a quick ponytail. 

Bess made a dismissive noise. “Yeah, but that’s just a technicality. You are free to start having fun again, you know. Maybe this time you can find a guy who you’re more compatible with. One who supports your career and doesn’t feel emasculated by having a wife in the FBI. Oh, and one who doesn’t screw around.” 

Nancy groaned, then took another slug of wine. “Please, let’s not go over this again. It was a horrible mistake from day one. I know that, you know that. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. How are things with you and Luke and those adorable girls?” 

“Things are good here. It looks like Luke is going to get that promotion he’s up for, which means that we’ll be able to afford that gorgeous house in Evanston that I’ve had my eye on for, oh, forever.” 

“Bess, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you! Is it the one with the in‐ground pool?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Luke doesn’t know it yet, but I’m taking him back out there next weekend for another tour. Even with the raise and promotion, he’ll still freak at the price, but I don’t care. I have been so good with saving money and not shopping, and you know it’s killing me. ” 

Nancy laughed. “I’m sure you can find a way to persuade him.” 

“Oh, I have my ways. I made a stop at La Perla this afternoon, so step one is complete. But, stop trying to distract me. I was serious about you coming out here. It’s been forever since we’ve seen you.” Bess’s tone took on a pleading note. 

Pizza finished, Nancy wandered over to the front window of her apartment and watched the rain falling on Walnut Street. She saw a few couples under umbrellas wandering in front of the shops and restaurants: the miserable weather couldn’t stop people looking for a good time on a Saturday night in Philadelphia. “I know, and I miss you, too. Philadelphia isn’t, and could never be, Chicago, but I just couldn’t turn down the offer from the FBI office here. It just sucks that I’m so far away from you guys, George, Dad and Avery, and Hannah. It was a great opportunity, though. Couldn’t pass it up.” 

“I know, I know. But you need to make a visit out here. I try my best to keep you caught up on all the latest gossip, but it’s not the same over the phone. And speaking of gossip...” Bess’s voice trailed off. 

“Yes?” Nancy asked. “Tell me something good to cheer me up.” 

“W‐e‐l‐l,” Bess said, drawing out the word. “You will never guess who George and Jon ran into when they went to this hot new Italian restaurant in the city for dinner last week.” 

“Who?” Nancy asked, already dreading the answer. 

“Ned.” 

Nancy went back to the coffee table where she had left the wine and picked up the now half‐empty bottle. “Oh, really?” she queried, trying her best to sound casual. 

“Yes. It just happened that they were already sitting at the next table over from George and Jon.” 

“They?” Nancy took a large gulp of wine to fortify herself for the information that was sure to come next. She sat on the couch again and tried to relax against the cushions. 

“Yes, Ned and this blonde chick named Sophie. Turns out she’s his fiancée. And, according to George, she was wearing, and I quote, ’a big‐ass engagement ring,’ end quote. I guess that those recent NBA contracts of his were really, really, _really_ good.” Nancy was silent on the other end of the phone, desperately racking her brain to come up with a response that didn’t make her seem too jealous or upset. “Nan? Are you still there?” 

“Yes, sorry!” Nancy answered, forcing brightness into her tone. “I thought I spilled some of my red wine on the white carpet, but I’m good. So, what did Ned have to say?” 

“Well—and this is all second‐hand from George, of course,” Bess confided, “he said that he came back to Chicago after his last contract with the Lakers ended because it still felt like home to him. He’s living in the city, his parents are still in Mapleton, and he just signed a deal for a part‐time gig as a sports consultant for the ABC station here. He’ll give interviews, talk strategy, blah, blah, blah—didn’t want anything permanent for now. That’s how he met Sophie: she’s the weather person on the five o’clock news and he met her when he went to the station to audition. They only met three months ago, can you believe it?” 

“Geez, Bess, what’d you do, record your conversation with George? Take notes?” Nancy asked, a bit sharper than she’d intended. 

“Hey, I’m just the messenger!” Bess defended herself. “And, anyway, I learned to be a good listener when my best friend the detective would drag me all over the free world on one of her cases.” 

“You’re right, and I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to take things out on you. I’ve just had a long week.” Nancy sighed. “I’m glad you were so thorough.” 

“I understand,” Bess soothed. “Must be tough to hear, especially in light of what’s been going on with you lately. But I’d hate to think that Ned’s engagement would keep you away from Chicago. It’s a big city, you know. Plus, you were the one who left and married someone else. “ 

“Thanks for reminding me,” Nancy said wryly. 

“Sorry, too soon?” 

“Too soon. I promise to take you up on your offer to come visit in the very near future. I think a visit back home would do me good, especially since I don’t need to stay here  and keep an eye on my wandering husband anymore.” 

“Yay! Just tell me when and I’ll come meet you at the airport with bells on! You can stay with us, too—you won’t even need a hotel," Bess bubbled. 

“Okay, but leave your bells at home. I’ll call you in a few days and let you know when. Love you. And, thanks for listening.” 

“Of course. That’s what best friends are for. Love you, too, Nan. ‘Night.” 

“’Night,” Nancy echoed, then clicked off her phone. She cleared off the coffee table and dumped the empty pizza box into the trashcan, then corked what was left of the wine and set it on the kitchen counter. She pushed the “on” button on her iPod and heard a woman’s mournful voice coming through the speakers of the docking station. _Perfect soundtrack for the mood I’m in_ , she thought, and selected the repeat option. Wandering to her bedroom, she clicked on the light switch and dug in the back of her closet until she found the cardboard carton she was looking for. 

Sitting in the middle of her bed, she opened the box. She took out the silver bracelet Ned had given her during an Omega Chi house party, just before one of their many temporary breakups, and put it down next to her on the comforter. After finding the gold bracelet he gave her for one of their first anniversaries, Nancy slid it onto her wrist. She kept digging through birthday cards, Valentines, letters, stuffed animals, now‐deflated balloons, old snapshots, and other mementos from their many years together, pausing when she found what she was searching for. 

Nancy hesitated before opening the Tiffany blue box, and the square black velvet box inside of it. She held her breath, releasing it when she removed the box’s contents. A large, emerald‐cut diamond with baguettes on each side of a platinum band winked at her. She removed the wedding ring that currently resided on her left hand and replaced it with the emerald‐cut ring. After staring at her left hand for a full minute, she started to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy lay back against the pillows and held her left hand above her head so she could see the diamond gleaming at her. Her tears were flowing freely now, and she had to force herself to swallow so she wouldn’t choke from her supine position on the bed. She thought back to the events that had occurred over eleven years ago that led up to Ned giving her the ring... 

“Sorry, Bess, we can’t make it next Saturday night. Mike is throwing a surprise twenty‐fifth birthday party for Jan in the city. It’s at the Signature Room at the 95 th , believe it or not. He’s going all out.” Nancy turned her head both ways before continuing through the stop sign. 

“Ooh, fancy,” Bess sighed through Nancy’s Bluetooth headset. “She’s a lucky girl to have a guy who would plan something like that for her. So, then, are you getting a new dress to wear?” 

“Nah, I think I’ll just find something in my closet.” 

“Nancy Drew! You are killing me, you know that?” Bess said in mock desperation. “Tell you what? Why don’t you come meet me at the store tomorrow night and I can help you pick out something fabulous. Then we can have dinner afterwards.” 

Nancy laughed. “See, and that’s one of the perks of having a friend who makes her living as a stylist. Okay, you talked me into it. Think we can have George join us?” She paused at the yield sign at the end of the on ramp of the expressway, then merged into traffic. 

“Now, you know that I can work miracles. She’ll come. I’ll make her.” 

“I’m a little scared for George now, but okay. How’s six o’clock sound? I can come straight from the office, barring any bank robberies or kidnappings.” 

“Sadly, I know that you aren’t kidding. Okay, six o’clock it is. So exciting!” Bess squealed. “I’m already thinking of all of the killer dresses that would look amazing on you! And don’t forget to bring a pair of heels to try with them. No, wait, even better ‐ I’ll pull a few pairs that would look great...” 

“Okay, Bess, calm down. You still have a whole day. Pace yourself. Anyway, I have to go. Talk to you later.” 

“Talk to you! Bye.” Nancy disconnected the phone and continued on her drive to work. 

_One week later..._

“Ned, what do you mean you aren’t able to pick me up for the party?” Nancy asked, frowning at her image in the mirror. “I’m just about ready to go and we have to be there before Jan arrives so we don’t ruin the surprise.” 

“I know, I know,“ Ned sighed. “But Mike is freaking out about some last‐minute details for the party and I can’t abandon him. I’ll make it up to you, though. One of his buddies owns a limo company and I asked to send one over to get you.” 

“Wow, so you’re apologizing in a high‐class way, I see. All right, fine. I’ll get into your stupid limo, but just because you’re making me,” she answered in mock surrender. 

“Thank you. And, don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later,” he promised.

“Ooh, sounds intriguing,” Nancy laughed. “Okay, I’ll let it go this once. See you later.” 

“Thanks for being so understanding, Nan. Love you, baby.” 

“Love you, too, Ned.” She hung up and surveyed her image critically in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The periwinkle silk halter dress was simple, but fit her as if it were custom made. She thought of Ned running his fingers and mouth along the edges of fabric that dipped low in the front and back of the dress, and shivered in anticipation of what was surely to come later that night. 

After adding a coat of lip gloss and a light spray of his favorite perfume, Nancy headed to the front windows of her condo so she could wait for the limo. She saw the black stretch car pull up and, grabbing her evening bag and satin trench coat, locked the front door behind her. 

Once she had settled into the car, she sent Ned a quick text _. Here in this big backseat, all alone. Think of what we could have gotten up 2 on the ride over..._

She heard her phone beep, then read his reply. _Don’t tease me like that. Why don’t u get started without me & send pics? _

Nancy laughed. _Pervert_ , she texted back. 

_U love it_ , was his response. 

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the Signature Room at the 95 th  and the driver helped her out of the back seat. She stepped into the lobby and rode the elevator up to the ninety‐fifth floor. The perky young brunette at the Maître d’ stand greeted her with a smile. 

“Good evening, miss. May I help you?” she inquired. 

“Yes, I’m here for the Teller surprise party? Can you tell me where I’m supposed to go? Nancy asked. 

“Of course, miss. But one second, let me check to make sure that the guest of honor hasn’t shown up yet. Don’t want to ruin the surprise! I’ll just be right back.” The girl headed to a phone on the wall and made a quick call, then was back at the hostess stand within a minute. “All set. We’ll head over to the Chestnut Room now. Follow me, please?” 

Nancy followed the girl through a long hallway, her heels nearly sinking into the plush carpeting on the floor. 

“Here we are!” The girl opened the door to the room and made a small ‘tah‐dah’ motion. 

Nancy saw Ned waiting for her at the top landing of the staircase that lead into the main part of the room. He looked gorgeous in his navy suit, crisp white shirt, and light blue tie. 

“Hey, babe! You look incredible,” he whispered, taking both of her hands in his and kissing her lightly on the lips. 

“Thanks, so do you,” she smiled, kissing him back. “Now, let’s get downstairs before Jan arrives.” 

He led her down the staircase and over to a group of tables over by the windows that provided the room with a panoramic view of the city and its glittering lights. 

“Wow, this is so gorgeous!” Nancy said, clearly impressed. “Mike is quite the party planner. Someone could take lessons,” she teased, playfully poking Ned in the ribs. 

“Hey! I’m quite a planner; you have no idea,” he teased back. 

Just then, Nancy noticed the people sitting at the small cluster of tables. She saw George and Jon, who had recently decided to give their relationship another try, and sitting next to them were Bess and her flavor‐of –the‐month, Luke. She then noticed her dad and his girlfriend Avery, her Aunt Eloise, Hannah, Ned’s parents, and a few of their friends from Emerson College. Then she spotted both Mike and Jan. Everyone was grinning at her. 

“Ned?” Nancy whispered, a look of confusion spreading across her face. “Ned, what is going on here? Why are all of ‘our’ people at Jan’s party? And, better yet, why is Jan at her own surprise party? It’s way too early!” 

Ned laughed. “Well, here’s the thing. The whole surprise party?” 

“Yes?” Nancy asked, still puzzled. “Ned, I really don’t understand what’s going on here. Was there ever a surprise party to begin with?” 

“Oh, there’s a surprise party, all right,” he chuckled. “However, Jan’s not the guest of honor. _You_ are.” And with that, he turned to face her and took both of her hands in his again. 

“Nan, “he began, then paused to clear his throat. “Nancy. From the first day I met you, I knew you were the one. You had my heart from that very first second you ran up to me and almost accused me of stealing your car.” Nancy heard muted laughter from behind them, but ignored it, scarcely daring to breathe. “I saw your gorgeous face and your beautiful blue eyes, and I was done for. Then, when I got to know you, really know you, I learned what was on the inside was even more incredible than what was on the outside.” Ned paused again, and Nancy could see the tears building up in his eyes. She felt her own eyes grow damp and willed herself not to cry. 

“Nancy. Beautiful, amazing, funny, smart, kind, loving, Nancy. I know we’ve had our rough times, but we seem to keep coming back to each other, and I know there’s a reason for it. We’re meant to be together, no matter what. I love you with all of my heart, and I always will. And, I... I can’t go one more day without knowing that you’ll be mine forever.” 

He withdrew a small robin’s egg blue box from inside of his suit jacket and silently handed it to her. Nancy’s hands were trembling as she untied the white satin ribbon and moved away the tissue paper within. She felt a stab of disappointment when she found a sterling silver charm bracelet waiting for her at the bottom of the box. Nancy took out the bracelet and handed it to him, confused again. 

“It’s a bracelet,” she said, again trying not to cry, although this time for very different reasons. “A silver bracelet.” 

Ned smiled at her. “And what’s on the bracelet?” 

“A heart‐shaped charm? Ned, what the _hell_?” she demanded impatiently. She again heard laughter from the group. 

“And what does the charm say?” he asked teasingly.

“It says...,” Nancy paused, choked up. “It says, ‘Marry me?’” 

And with that, he knelt down on one knee in front of her. She heard Bess’s squeal from one of the tables but couldn’t turn away from Ned’s gaze if her life depended on it. 

Ned withdrew another Tiffany’s box from his jacket, this one square‐shaped. Nancy impatiently plucked at the ribbon and removed the black velvet box from within. She could see a large emerald‐cut diamond in the center of a platinum band, the center stone flanked by two diamond baguettes on each side. Ned removed the ring from the box and took her left hand. 

“Nancy Drew, will...you...marry...me?” he asked, his eyes full of love. 

Nancy stared down at the ring as if she were mute. She heard the faint buzz of conversation from their family and friends, but no sound came out of her mouth. 

“Uh, Nancy?” she heard George say in a stage whisper.

“Yes?” Nancy whispered back, still not taking her eyes off of Ned. 

“Nan, you might want to give him an answer,” George responded, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“I haven’t yet?”

“Nope,” chorused a few voices from the group. 

“Oh! Oh! Ned, I’m so sorry, but...” her voice trailed off. “But...I can’t see any way to tell you this...” 

The look on Ned’s face was a mix of crushing disappointment and complete humiliation. 

“Nan...” he pleaded, still on his knee. 

“I can’t see any way to tell you...” she continued, a teasing smile starting to light up her face, “that I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you in it. Oh, and that, yes! Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you!” 

The group cheered, and Ned’s expression changed to one of immense relief. He slid the ring onto her left hand and gave her a crushing kiss. He slid his arm around her shoulder and they turned to face the group of tables. 

“We’re engaged!” Nancy cried.

Nancy’s father and Ned’s parents jumped up to hug them both. 

“Oh, Nancy, we’ve been waiting so long for this day!” Mrs. Nickerson exclaimed. “I’m so excited to finally have a daughter!” 

“Thank you so much! I’m so excited to be a Nickerson!” Nancy said, hugging her back. She saw Ned swell with pride at hearing her link his last name to hers. 

“Congratulations, honey!” her dad said, kissing her on the cheek and shaking Ned’s hand. “I assume it’s safe to say that this was a shock to you?” he asked dryly. 

“I had no idea!” she cried. “How on earth did you pull this off?” she demanded, turning to face Ned. 

“Well, since my girlfriend,” he paused, grinning. “Excuse me, fiancée, is in the FBI, I knew I’d have to be extra‐sneaky about planning something like this. Everyone here in this room was in on it—I knew I’d need extra reinforcements to pull it off, especially ‘cause someone’s so nosy and suspicious all the time,“ he explained with a smirk on his face. 

“Hey, comes with the territory when you’re a detective slash FBI agent. You know what you’re getting into with me,” Nancy responded teasingly. 

“I sure do,” he answered, kissing her lightly on the nose. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Awww!” Bess exclaimed, elbowing her way over to the happy couple. “Oh my God, Nan, you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this from you. I was bursting! And then when we picked out your outfit and you kept going on and on about the party for Jan, I was _dying!_ ” 

“Yes, it took everything in her to keep quiet," George smirked, her hand linked with Jon’s. “I threatened her life before you showed up for our shopping expedition.” 

“Well, thank you both for keeping the secret. Actually, thank all of you for keeping it,” Nancy grinned, looking at their friends and family. 

“Nancy, everyone thought it was a kick to keep something this big from you, believe me,” Hannah laughed. “And when Carson and I saw the bracelet and ring, we definitely didn’t want to ruin his plans.” 

“Wait, you saw them already?” Nancy asked, puzzled. 

“Yes, when Ned began planning all of this, he came to take Hannah and I out to dinner to formally ask for our permission,” Nancy’s father explained, smiling. 

“Even though Hannah’s not related to you by blood, I know you consider her a member of the family, so I wanted to make sure I did everything right,” Ned told her, squeezing her shoulders. 

“You are so amazing, you know that, Nickerson?” Nancy asked, smiling up at him. 

“Yes, I’ve heard it a time or two before,” he responded teasingly.

“Oh, and so modest, too," she teased back. 

The next half hour was spent chatting with their friends and family and accepting their well wishes while waiters passed by with trays of hot and cold appetizers and glasses of champagne. Nancy heard a quartet of musicians begin to play and Ned held out his hand to pull her to a small dance floor. 

“I still can’t believe it! We’re engaged!” Nancy exclaimed, holding out her left hand over his shoulder so she could admire the ring’s sparkle from the soft lights in the room. “I knew I was lucky before, but now? It’s like I hit the lottery,” she sighed, looking at him lovingly. 

“Nope, I’m the lucky one,” he smiled. “Can’t tell me otherwise. And the night isn’t over,” he teased. 

“Oh, really? Just what else do you have planned for us? A trip to Paris? A private concert from Michael Bublé?” 

“Okay, that’s the last time I let you watch _The Bachelor_ with Bess,” Ned decided. “Nah, nothing like that. Just...a way for us to celebrate in private,” he said, giving her a mock leer. 

“That sounds...interesting,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his ear. “I’m intrigued. Tell me more.” 

“Well, how does a suite at the Fairmount sound?” he answered. “King‐size bed, room service, honey dust and other...supplies from their special Kama Sutra Weekender kit, no distractions...” Ned slowly began rubbing small circles on her bare back, and she felt the familiar tingle go up her spine and down to her core. 

“Oh, but whatever would I wear?” Nancy asked in a teasing tone. “I had no idea that we weren’t going back to your place later. I feel ill‐prepared.” 

“Well, you know that as far as I’m concerned, you don’t have to wear a thing. However, I knew you’d feel differently, so I had Bess use her emergency key to your place and pack a bag for you. Clever, right?” He grinned, looking so proud of himself that Nancy had to laugh. 

“You are a genius, Mr. Nickerson. I trained you well,” she said airily. 

“Hey! I’m hurt! You’re gonna have to work extra hard to make it up to me later,” Ned responded, cocking an eyebrow in a lecherous expression. 

“Hard being the operative word here?” she whispered, purposely brushing her hips against his. 

“Behave yourself, Drew. Our parents are here, and I have no doubt that your dad would have a gang waiting to kick my ass as we leave this building if he had any idea what we’re talking about,” Ned reminded her. 

“No doubt,” Nancy confirmed. “Okay, I’ll stop now and save it for later.” 

“By the way, that dress? I thought it was gonna give me a heart attack when I saw you. Have I told you how unbelievably gorgeous you look tonight?” Ned asked, kissing her softly. 

“You may have, but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.” 

“You literally took my breath away when you walked in the room. Every time I think you can’t possibly get more beautiful, you manage to pull it off.” Ned smiled at her, a sweet expression in his eyes. 

“You are so, _so_ gonna get lucky tonight,” Nancy whispered.

“I thought we already went over this,” he answered, “I’m already the luckiest guy  alive.” 

That’s when Nancy heard the pounding. Loud, insistent pounding that seemed to be coming from the front door of her apartment. She opened her eyes and winced, a combination of the glaring sun streaming in from her windows and her slight wine hangover causing a headache behind her eyes. She woke to find herself still sprawled out on her bed, the detritus of her relationship with Ned all around her and the ring still clutched in her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have never been to Philadelphia may ask, “What is Wawa?” Well, it is only a chain of the greatest convenience stores ever, and their coffee is legendary. They advertise it as “Coffeetopia,” and they aren’t lying.

Nancy heard the pounding continue as she rolled off of the bed with a soft _oof._ She padded through her apartment to the front door. 

“Nance, are you there?” she heard her friend Angie ask from the other side of her door. “When I didn’t hear back from you last night, I got worried. Please tell me you haven’t decided to jump or drown your sorrows in bad wine.” 

Nancy fumbled with the locks and found Angie standing on her doorstep, her hands grasping a cardboard carrier that held two large, steaming cups of Wawa coffee. Her caramel‐colored cheeks were flushed from the cold and her purple woolen cap did little to reign in her masses of black curls. 

“God bless you, Angie,” Nancy said fervently. “You are an angel sent from heaven. The good news is that I didn’t jump, but I can’t promise anything about the bad wine.” 

“Oh, Nance,” Angie said, sympathetically. “You could have called me, you know. It would have been no big deal for me to leave Vince and drink that bad wine with you. The Phillies pre‐season game was on: I could have been abducted by aliens and he wouldn’t have noticed.” 

Nancy laughed. “Thanks, but I caught up with an old friend.”

Angie looked around. “This old friend wasn’t named Jose Cuervo, was he?” 

“Not him, and not Johnnie Walker, Jim Beam, or Jack Daniels, either. I had a long call with Bess.” 

“Ahh,” Angie said, sounding a tad relieved. “And how’s she doing?” 

“Good, and trying to get me to come back to Chicago for a visit.” Nancy sighed and sat down at her kitchen table, prying the plastic lid off of one of the coffee cups and taking a large swallow. She closed her eyes and felt the hot liquid work its way down her chest. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Angie agreed. She removed her hat and gloves and set them on the table before selecting the seat opposite from Nancy. “You could probably use a pep talk from your dad and Hannah and some time with George and Bess. And, you have plenty of unused vacation days that you know they’ll let you use, especially considering all of your work on the Tompkins case.” 

“True, and I was all set to make plans, but then Bess gave me some news...” Nancy hesitated, fiddling with the discarded lid of her cup. 

“And what’s that? Angie asked, sipping from the other cup. 

“Ned’s back in Chicago.” 

“Ooh, and it just got interesting.” Angie leaned forward, waiting expectantly. “The first ex‐husband. The hottie, basketball player, first ex‐husband. The one that got away.” 

“Yep, that’s him,” Nancy sighed. “And it gets better. It seems he’s engaged to some local weather girl and is poised to become the next media star of the Chicago sports world.” 

“Wow, that’s harsh,” Angie winced in sympathy. “Well, I’m sure Miss Meteorologist has nothing on you. We can Google her to confirm. I can run a background check on her. Anything I can do to help a sister out.” 

Nancy laughed. “Thanks for the support. Bess reminded me that Chicago is a big city, but I can’t bear the thought of running into them anywhere, Angie. I just can’t. Especially now,” she said, waving her arms at her half‐empty apartment. 

“Okay, first of all, who cares if you run into them? You look fucking amazing. Well, not right this second,” Angie amended, waving a hand at Nancy’s disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. “But in general, I mean. Like you’re twenty‐five, not thirty‐five. Secondly, the fact that your lame‐ass marriage to Mitch is over is a cause for celebration, not for regret. Unless you still have feelings for him? Please say no, please say no.” 

“God, no,” Nancy said, shuddering at the thought. “That’s not it at all, believe me. No, I just thought that if I ever saw Ned again, I’d have my shit together, you know? Happily married, house, maybe a kid or two...And, that clearly isn’t the situation here. Plus...” she hesitated, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Plus?” Angie prompted her eagerly. 

“Plus... I’m still in love with him. I’ve never stopped being in love with him, despite what happened, despite my marriage to Mitch.” Nancy sat back in her chair and caught the astonished look on Angie’s face. 

“You. Cannot. Be. Serious,” Angie said, her astonishment growing. “Girl, what brought this on? Your talk with Bess last night?” 

“Well, I think it had something to do with it,” Nancy admitted. “But, really? He’s been on my mind almost nonstop over the last five years—I just felt too pathetic to admit it while I was married to someone else. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve restrained myself from looking him up to see if he was still single. And now he’s not,” she said, tears beginning to build in her eyes. 

“Well, he’s engaged, not married yet," Angie pointed out. “So, there’s still time if you want to act on this, and a trip to Chicago might be the perfect excuse...” 

“I don’t think I can face him again.” Nancy sighed. “Not after the way we left things. But, God, I can’t stand the thought of him marrying someone else. And then last night I started going through the stuff that I kept from our relationship and found the engagement ring he gave me...” Now she couldn’t hold back the tears. “Angie, it was so perfect and still I managed to fuck it up.” 

“Honey, it’s okay,” Angie soothed, getting up to put her arms around Nancy. “You’ve just had a hard week and your hangover can’t be helping here. Just please do not tell me that you drunk dialed or drunk texted him last night.” 

“Nope,” Nancy shook her head, stopping when it intensified her headache. “But that was probably because I didn’t have his number.” She sniffled. “Angie, what am I going to do? This, _this_ , is what I get for drinking too much and listening to too much Adele. I must have played that song _I’ll be Waiting_ fifty damn times after I talked to Bess last night, I swear.” 

Angie laughed, then gave Nancy another hug. “You? Are gonna make a plane reservation for Chicago today and call Bess. Then you are going to get your hair trimmed,” she said, playing with a few of Nancy’s split ends and raising her eyebrows meaningfully, “get a bikini wax, and pick out some kick‐ass outfits to take with you to Chicago. 

“Tomorrow morning," she continued, “you will go into our boss’s office and ask for at least three weeks off starting on Wednesday. I will volunteer to cover your workload while you’re out and Stein owes us both a favor, so we can get him to help out, too. And then, we will find a way to get Ned to meet you at a place that has meaning to both of you, where you will show up wearing one of the aforementioned kick‐ass outfits and tell him everything you just told me. And,” she paused, pointing at Nancy, “you will **NOT** chicken out.” Angie settled back into her chair and took another sip of coffee. 

“You are brilliant,” Nancy smiled, despite her misery. 

“Damn straight,” Angie agreed. “There’s a reason why I’m one of the fastest‐rising agents in our department. Well, besides you, of course.” 

“But how can I get him to meet me? There is no way in hell he’ll show if he knows it’s me.” 

“Okay, now I know that your thinking is impaired, ‘cause I _know_ Nancy Drew is smarter than that. Think about it. What would you do to trick someone into meeting you for a case?” 

Nancy stood up and started to pace around her kitchen. “Well,” she said after a minute, “He has to have an agent, right? I mean, someone would’ve negotiated his contract with the TV station, and we could find the agency’s name through an internet search, I’m sure. And he wouldn’t be suspicious of a meeting with someone from the agency to talk about the future of his career, et cetera, et cetera...” She sat back down in her seat, a triumphant look on her face. 

“So, all you have to do is have someone else call and set up the meeting. He’s guaranteed to show up then.” Angie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, smiling. “See, I _knew_ you were up to this challenge.” 

“Thank God we use our powers for good and not evil, Angie.” 

“Ain’t it the truth? Now, come on, stop lounging around. We have a shitload of things to do to get you ready for this. You need a lot of prep work,” she told Nancy, waving her hands back and forth in Nancy’s general direction. “Get a move on, Nance. While we go through your closet you can tell me again how badly you messed things up with Ned so I can help you plan how to fix it.” And with that, Angie pushed back her chair from the table and headed to Nancy’s bedroom. Nancy, shrugging her shoulders, followed Angie down the hallway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy woke up in the circle of Ned’s arms, both of them curled up under a down comforter. The only things they were wearing were their wedding rings, which were newly placed on each other’s fingers yesterday afternoon. 

Ned felt her stirring and opened one of his eyes. “Well, good morning there, Mrs. Nickerson.” He grinned and ran a hand down her bare back. 

“Good morning, Mr. Nickerson. I thought you’d stay asleep for hours, especially considering the workout I gave you last night," Nancy answered in a teasing tone. 

“And miss the opportunity for more naked awake time with you? Never!” he laughed, rolling her over onto her back. The look of complete adoration on his face marveled her. 

“Ooh, and I can tell that all of you is up and awake,” she cooed, deliberately rubbing up against him. 

“I thought for sure you’d wear me out for good, but surprise, surprise.” When Nancy smacked his shoulder in mock anger, he laughed. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally married after all of these years.” Nancy stared up at him dreamily. “The wedding was amazing. I thought for sure that something would go wrong, but it all managed to go off without a hitch.” 

“Well, except for the flower girl’s meltdown and the pouring rain on the way from the church to the reception.” 

“Oh, that,” Nancy said, waiving her hand dismissively. “I barely noticed your cousin’s tantrum. Besides, rain is supposed to be good luck.” 

“We don’t need luck,” Ned told her, kissing his way down her neck. 

While he continued to kiss her, Nancy thought back to the previous day’s events: the church full of their family and friends, the look on her dad’s face when he walked her down the aisle, the look on Ned’s face when she met him at the end of the aisle. She smiled at the memory of their first kiss as husband and wife (and when the minister had to keep clearing his throat to pry them apart), the image of their first dance. Yes, everything had been perfect, especially their wedding night. Nancy blushed slightly, a combination of the hot memories from the previous evening and the effect of Ned’s wandering hands currently working their way down her body. 

“Well, we have this suite another whole day until we leave for Hawaii tomorrow,” she reminded him. “Pace yourself, darling.” 

“Nope,” he declared, giving her a smacking kiss on the lips. “It’ll be tough enough trying to restrain myself from keeping my hands off of you during that long flight tomorrow. I have to make sure that I get my fill now so I can behave myself and not get on the ‘Do Not Fly’ list from American Airlines.” 

“Get your fill, huh?” Nancy asked, cocking her head. She traced her index finger around his lips. “Shouldn’t that be my line, if we want to be anatomically correct about this?” she purred. 

“You are a very naughty girl and should be punished accordingly,” he growled, burying his face in her neck and nipping at her until she squealed. “Now, let me think of how I can make sure you understand the severity of the situation.” 

“Oh, it may take a few tries,” she whispered. “Sometimes it takes me a while to learn.” 

The rest of their honeymoon passed in a happy blur. They spent ten days in Hawaii, soaking up the sunshine and seeing the sights during the days, anticipating the fall of darkness so they could return to their honeymoon suite. 

Once they returned to Chicago, and reality, they decided to move into Ned’s apartment. After all, it did have more space: an NBA player’s salary was definitely better than that of an FBI agent. Nancy sold her place and they happily settled in as a married couple, enjoying the off‐season before Ned had to start training again. Nancy’s hours were long and unpredictable, but Ned was patient with her, long used to her erratic schedule. 

They celebrated their first anniversary in Paris, a trip that Ned surprised her with on the spur of the moment. (“Now all that’s left is the private concert by Michael Buble,” she teased, reminding him of their conversation from the night they got engaged.) Although she only managed to get a few days off from work, they were able to see the highlights of the city and spend a lot of time in the antique bed in their hotel room. 

After eighteen months of marriage, Nancy came home late one night to find Ned sitting on his favorite recliner watching ESPN and eating a turkey sandwich, a beer perched on the table next to him. 

“Hey, Nickerson,” she said, curling up in his lap after hanging her trench coat in a closet. “Sorry I’m so late. I would have made you something for dinner, you know.” 

“I know,” he smiled. “It’s okay, baby, no big deal. I can manage to make a sandwich for myself, you know. Want some?” he offered, holding up half. 

“I know, but I feel guilty anyway. Call it the working wife syndrome," she answered, taking a bite from the sandwich that he offered up. “Oh, and you remembered to use a coaster for that beer! This is a red‐letter day, for sure.” Leaning over him, she took a sip from the bottle. 

“Ha, ha,” he said, tickling her lightly until she squirmed. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good. Should I get my own beer for this?” 

“Nah, not yet. It’s just that, well, I’m gonna be traded.” She looked at him incredulously, and he shrugged. 

“To where?” Nancy asked, a pit of fear growing in her stomach. 

“Los Angeles. The Lakers.” 

“Ned, are you serious? Tell me you’re not serious,” she demanded. 

“Nancy, we knew this would be a possibility when I joined the NBA. It happens every day,” he pointed out. 

“I know, but there’s a difference between an intangible concept and reality! Ned, when is this going to happen?” Nancy crawled off his lap and stood facing him. 

“They make the announcement tomorrow and I’ll have to be in California by the end of this week,” he answered, slightly fearful at the look in her eyes. “My agent told me this morning...” 

“This  **_MORNING_ ** ? And you’re just telling me now?” She stalked over to the table and downed the rest of his beer. 

“Well, Nan, it’s not like we could have this conversation over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person. You have no idea how hard I had to beg the team not to issue the official press release until tomorrow. Baby, please try to understand,” he pleaded. “It’s a huge opportunity for me. The Lakers are at the top of the food chain—it’s a huge step up from the Bulls. 

“It’s a huge fucking deal,” Ned continued. "Do you have any idea what this can do for my career, Nan? NBA championships, big money contracts, the works. Do you have any idea what this will do for _us_?” He reached out to take her hand and, after a moment’s hesitation, she crawled back into his lap. 

“I know, I know,” Nancy sighed. “And I’m so proud of you, really, I am.” She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. “I’m so glad that they’re finally recognizing all of your incredible talent. But, California? Baby, why couldn’t it have been Detroit, or Indiana, or Milwaukee, for God’s sake? Somewhere closer? What are we going to do?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it since I got the news this morning,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. “And the way I see it, we have two options. One, I go to California on my own and get a small place and you come visit me on weekends or whenever you have free time. It’s not like I’m home a lot during the season anyway—I’ll be on the road. And when the season is over, I come back to Chicago and we live here.” 

“So far, I’m not liking option number one very much, but go on,” she said, gesturing for him to continue. 

“Number two. I go out to California and rent an apartment or something until you can come out. Then we look for a house and,” he paused for a second, waiting for her reaction, “and you ask the Bureau for a transfer to Los Angeles.” 

Nancy was silent for a moment. “Ned,” she began. “Ned, I can’t ask for a transfer. I just got my promotion and they’ve already practically promised me another one within a year. Plus, you know that the Chicago branch investigates special cases that some of the other offices won’t touch.” 

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” he groaned. “So, option one it is. Like I said, I’m on the road so much anyway, so it may not even matter where I’m based out of.” At that, she looked up and he could see the tears starting to cloud her eyes. “Baby, please, don’t. It’s bad enough as it is. We’ll make it through this, I swear.” 

“I know we will, but it’s going to be so tough to be here without you. Being here in this place by myself, coming home to an empty house.” Nancy tried to stop the tears from coming down but failed miserably. 

“Shh, Nan, I know. Come out to California this weekend with me. You can take the red‐eye out on Friday night and one back on Sunday night.” He stroked her hair until her crying ceased. “Maybe you can do that every other weekend that I’m in LA. Plus, I’m sure you remember how hot the sex is after we’re apart for a while.” 

Nancy laughed despite herself. “Okay,” she replied, trying to smile. “Now, take me upstairs and try to make me forget that you’re leaving in a few days.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Ned replied, scooping her up and carrying her to their bedroom. 

_The next morning..._

“Nan, did I just hear correctly?” George demanded. “Is Ned being traded? I just saw the crawl on ESPN and turned on the sports radio channel to make sure my eyes weren’t deceiving me.” 

Nancy sighed, then spun around in her chair to make sure that her officemates weren’t listening. “Yep, you heard correctly,” she answered, twisting the phone cord in her fingers. It was the morning after Ned had given her the big news and she was still trying to be supportive of his new assignment. 

“So what does this mean? Are you going to follow him to California?” 

“I am not. I’m staying in Chicago and he’s going to go to L.A. I’m going out there this weekend to be with him and help him pick a house, and I’ll visit when I can.” 

“Well, damn,” George whistled. “And are you okay with this?” 

“Do I have a choice? I know it’s the best thing for him, and I’m excited for him, really. But...” Nancy’s voice trailed off. 

“Nan, this is an amazing thing for him. He’ll be in the big leagues now, pun intended.” 

“I know, and he told me the same thing. But I’m hoping that it doesn’t kill our marriage in the meantime.” Nancy toyed with the paper clips on her desk, pushing them into different formations. 

“Nan, you know it won’t,” George reassured her. “I mean, he’s been in the NBA for what? Three, four years now, and the groupies and the pressure haven’t gotten to him so far, so what would change, really?” 

“I know, I know. But it’s just such a big change and I’m so scared that we’ll drift apart somehow.” 

“Well, then, it’s your job to make sure that you don’t. Surprise him on the road and in L.A. when you can. Send him a dirty text or two. Phone sex. Wait, now I totally sound like Bess. Please don’t make me do this.” 

Nancy cracked up. “Okay, your pep talked worked. You can stop now.” 

“Thank you,” George said, sounding relieved. 

Just then, Nancy heard the voices of her co‐workers behind her. “Hey, Nickerson, just heard the big news! Someone’s husband is defecting and joining the Lakers!” Stein bellowed. 

“Damn, Nickerson! Does this mean no more free tickets to the United Center?” Agent Cooper wanted to know. 

“Gotta go, George, the gang has heard the big announcement. Talk to you later?” 

“Sure thing, Nan. And, congratulate him for me and Jon, would you?” 

“I will,” Nancy answered, “and we’ll have a small get‐together tomorrow night for him to say goodbye to everyone. I’ll email you the details, but I have to go now.” She hung up the phone and turned to face the group of expectant faces in front of her. “Okay, guys, one question at a time.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy emerged from the taxi and thanked the driver for helping her with her luggage, pressing a generous tip into his hand. She picked up the handle of her rolling suitcase with one hand and used her other to pull up the collar of her trench coat. Philadelphia got plenty cold in the winter, but there was nothing like the wind off Lake Michigan to make someone remember how tough March could be in Chicago. 

As she tugged at the collar, she remembered standing in front of this same hotel years before, wearing the same coat. That time, she was wearing nothing underneath but some skimpy lace newly purchased at La Perla, and was hurrying in to meet Ned for the celebration of their second wedding anniversary. 

The doorman opened the big doors and smiled at her, breaking her reverie. “Good evening, ma’am, and welcome to the Fairmount. Is this your first stay with us?” he asked, offering to help with her bag. 

“No, it’s fine, I have it, but thank you anyway," Nancy said, smiling back. “And, no, this isn’t my first visit. This is my favorite hotel in the city.” 

“What a coincidence, mine, too,” the doorman said, making her laugh. “Well, welcome back, and I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

“Thanks, so do I,” Nancy said, with a hint of a sad smile. 

After she had checked in, politely declining a suite (too many memories), she hung up her coat and began putting her clothes and shoes in the closet. Once she was finished, she couldn’t help herself: she switched on the TV and turned to the ABC station. Of course, Sophie Stormfront was giving the weather at that exact time. 

“Figures,” Nancy groaned to herself. “Well, at least this gives me the chance to scope out my competition.” She studied Sophie’s figure ( _Was she a size two or four?_ Nancy wondered), sun‐streaked curls, and perfectly tailored pink dress. 

“Shit, I am screwed,” she moaned aloud. She started searching her things for the minibar key they had presented to her upon check‐in, but immediately froze when she heard a familiar voice coming from the television. 

“Thanks, John. I do agree with you about the chances of the Bulls making the playoffs this year,” Ned nodded. “Meanwhile, there are trade rumors buzzing around their passing guard...” 

Nancy collapsed onto the bed and just watched him. He was even more gorgeous now, if that was even possible. He still had his fabulous athlete’s build and blinding smile. His hair was a little longer than he used to wear it, and she thought she detected a hint of gray at his temples. Would make sense, she deduced. After all, he was now thirty‐seven, almost thirty‐eight. All of a sudden, she was hit with a wave of sadness when she realized that they had met almost twenty years ago and that he wasn’t in her life anymore. 

When she realized that she had been staring at the screen long after Ned’s sports segment had ended, she stood up and pulled her cell phone out her purse, which was sitting on the dresser. 

She punched in a number and counted the rings until someone picked up on the other end. “Nancy?” Bess asked, sounding confused. “Is everything okay? Are you not able to make your flight tomorrow?” 

“Hey, Bess. Nope, can’t make it tomorrow, and you know why? It’s ‘cause I’m already here!” Nancy said, forcing a note of cheerfulness into her voice. 

“What? Are you serious?” Bess gasped. “Nan, what happened? I was going to pick you up. Are you okay? Where are you?” 

“Gee, Bess, with all of the questions, maybe you should work for the FBI instead of me,” Nancy teased. “Nope, everything is fine, just couldn’t wait anymore, so I decided to switch my flight. I’m at the Fairmount.” 

“Wow, the Fairmount—you _are_ being brave this time around!” Bess answered. “But wait,” she said, realizing what Nancy meant, “does this mean that you aren’t staying with Luke and I and the kids?” 

“No, I didn’t want to put you out, especially since I’ll be here for a few weeks.” 

“Put me out? Are you _kidding_? Having my best friend stay with me would never put me out. You could stay for a year and I’d still be glad to have you,” Bess said, meaning it with all her heart. 

“I know, honey, and I love and appreciate you for it. But, I think I need time to be alone. Who knows how this visit will turn out? Plus, I’ll want time to see Dad and Avery and Hannah.” 

“True," Bess conceded. “But, since you’re already here, can you come out to the house to have breakfast with me and the kids tomorrow morning? Please? Pretty please? Unless you want me to come into the city tonight and meet you for dinner?” she offered. 

“No, you stay put. It’s cold and drizzly and I’ll probably just order room service anyway. But I’ll take you up on your suggestion of breakfast. What time?” 

“How’s nine? Do you still remember how to get here?” 

Once they figured out the details, Nancy said goodbye and hung up. She wandered over to the windows and stared down at the darkened city below. There were some buildings that she didn’t recognize, and the very idea of it would have seemed impossible to her years ago. She thought about room service but it brought back too many memories about other visits: the night of their engagement, their wedding night, anniversaries, et cetera. This was hard enough without having to relive all of the details of their life together. 

On a whim, she decided to wander downstairs and see if there was something in the neighborhood she could pick up to eat later. Maybe she’d even stop in the bar and get a drink or two. She put her coat and shoes back on, making sure that her room key, cell phone and wallet were safe in her pockets before closing the door to the room. 

She got on the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Once downstairs, she headed out the main doors and took a right. Nancy walked slowly through the crowds, not headed anywhere in particular. 

She heard her cell phone ring and smiled when she saw the name on her phone display. “Hey, Angie! Sorry I didn’t call sooner. To be honest, I was almost scared to hear whether or not your mission was a success.” 

“Hey, Nance! Glad you got there safe, and guess what? Step one in ‘Operation Win Ex-Husband Back’ was a roaring success!” 

“Yahoo!” Nancy exclaimed, a wide smile crossing her face. 

“Ned thinks he’s meeting with a new representative from his agent’s office, someone named Jessica. Your reservation is at noon on Friday at the Signature Room at the 95 th.  I made it under the name Jessica Jones.” 

“At least you didn’t use the last name Thorne,” Nancy murmured under her breath. 

“What?” Angie asked, confused. 

“Never mind. Private joke. Thank you so much, Ange. You are the best. I will be sure to give you a full report. Oh, and how will his agency not tip him off that there is no Jessica Jones before the meeting?” Nancy wanted to know. 

“Because I set up a fake profile for a Jessica Jones, complete with voicemail, a phone number, and an email address, all of which route to me. If he searches or gets curious, he’ll find stuff that looks totally legit. And, I called his agency pretending to be the TV station and told them he was booked for something during the time when he’ll be at lunch with you," Angie told her, a note of triumph in her voice. 

“You forgot to say ‘duh’,” Nancy laughed. 

“The ‘duh’ was implied, my friend. Besides, what’s the use of being government agents if we can’t plot and plan in our spare time? Anyway, good luck, and I am looking forward to that full report on Friday night. And if you’re too busy on Friday night,” Angie added teasingly, “then Saturday or Sunday will do. Now, go pull off this assignment, Agent Drew.” 

“Aye, aye. And, thanks again.” Nancy smiled as she disconnected the call. Suddenly feeling a burst of energy, she used her phone to search for the address for Agent Provocateur and determine if it was within walking distance. She had brought some lingerie with her but felt like springing for a few new items, in case things went well during her stay. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Ooh, I can’t believe you’re finally here!” Bess exclaimed as soon as Nancy got out of the rental car that she had picked up that morning. She opened the front door to her house and gave Nancy a huge hug the minute she stepped on the porch. “I missed you so much! God, you’re still a skinny bitch. I hate you, you know.” 

Nancy laughed, “Thanks, I think? Bess, you still look gorgeous and amazing. I can’t believe you’ve had two babies.” Her friend was casually elegant in a pink cashmere cowl‐neck sweater and a pair of tight jeans, her long blonde hair perfectly highlighted. 

“Thanks,” Bess said, blushing happily. “You won’t believe how they’ve grown. Come on in and say hi.” 

When they walked into the house, two little blonde bundles of energy jumped up and down to greet them. “Lila, Allison, you remember Aunt Nancy, don’t you?” The girls nodded, even more enthusiastically when Nancy presented them each with a wrapped box from her shopping bag. 

“Nan, you didn’t have to do that...” Bess said in a warning tone.

“I know I didn’t, but I feel it’s my duty to spoil them." Nancy smiled. 

“And you do, every birthday and Christmas and Easter and Halloween. Girls, what do you say?” 

“Thank you,” they chorused. The girls tore open the paper and squealed when the saw the dolls and dresses inside. 

“Mommy, can we take these to the playroom?” Allison asked, hopefully. 

“You sure can, but first give Aunt Nancy hugs and thank her again,” Bess instructed them. Both girls eagerly complied before scrambling off with their new loot in tow. 

When Nancy took her coat and placed it into Bess’s outstretched hand, Bess shook her head. “Are you eating at all?” she asked. “Because you are even thinner than normal, and that’s just crazy.” 

“I’m eating!” Nancy defended herself with a laugh. “When I was on the phone with you on Saturday night, I ate three pieces of pizza, and I’ve been eating nonstop since then.” 

“Okay, well, some pancakes and bacon and juice won’t hurt. Plus I know that Hannah will work her magic. Sit down and let me get you some food.” 

Nancy sat at the kitchen table as directed and gratefully accepted the coffee mug that Bess handed to her. 

“So, have you heard from Mitch since last week?” Bess asked. 

“Unh-uh,” Nancy answered, shaking her head.

“How long until the divorce is final?” 

“The papers I filed with the court last month were for a mutual consent divorce,” Nancy informed her. “According to Pennsylvania law, we have to wait ninety days from the filing date before we can sign an affidavit confirming that we both want out.” 

“And he’s not contesting?” 

“No. He knows better, especially since I have tons of stuff on him. Plus, the paperwork didn’t have an option for ‘big fucking mistake,’ so I couldn’t select the real reason.” 

Bess laughed. “Tell me this,” she started slowly as she brought a plate heaped with food to the table and set it in front of Nancy. “Why did you marry him, anyway? I mean, you’ve told me before, but something just doesn’t add up. From everything you’ve said, you were never compatible since day one, and, since day one," she sighed, “you’ve been in love with Ned. I mean, we all knew it.” 

“I know, I know,” Nancy agreed, picking up a fork and sawing into a pancake. “Bess, have you ever been so lonely that you didn’t know what to do? I mean, there I was in this strange city, working with a new team of agents. I hadn’t yet made friends with Angie. I knew that I needed a fresh start and that the opportunity in Philly came up at the exact right time, but I didn’t count on being so homesick. 

“So when I met Mitchell, I was definitely not myself,” Nancy continued, taking another bite of pancake. “He was so handsome and funny and charming that I couldn’t help myself. But with all of that, he was about the farthest thing possible from Ned. I needed that distraction, you know? Needed to feel like I was really starting over. Yes, part of it felt like I was running away,” Nancy conceded. Bess nodded but didn’t comment. “But I felt like I had to, especially when everything and everyone here just reminded me of _him_. 

“Mitch’s charm reeled me in. When I was with him, I didn’t have to think of anything or anyone else. So when he asked me to run off to Vegas with him, spur of the moment, it seemed like a no‐brainer. Apparently it was, because only someone with no brains would have done it." Nancy sighed and nibbled on a crispy slice of bacon. Bess looked up from pouring Nancy a refill of coffee and chuckled. 

“Then, once the novelty and tequila wore off, I realized what I had done. But I didn’t want to be ‘divorced twice girl,’ so I hung in there and tried my best to make it work. And you see where that got me.” Nancy gestured to herself before taking a sip of her coffee, now capped with its hot top. “Turns out that I was no match for Mitch’s apparent overexcess of testosterone, and I was tired of turning a blind eye to it. After he swore to me, _swore_ to me that he’d never do it again, this last one was the final straw. I realized that I’d rather be lonely than miserable.” 

“I’m so sorry, Nan,” Bess said quietly. “I mean, I knew you were missing Ned and felt homesick, but I didn’t know how bad it was. I feel so bad that I didn’t come to visit more or call more.” 

“No, no, Bess, it’s not your fault. You’ve always been an incredible friend. You and George both. But you had your own lives, and you needed to. How many times did you put everything on hold to follow me around to help with my cases? Everything was all about me for so many years.” Nancy paused and finished off her pancake. “You both met great guys and settled down, and you both deserve your happiness.” 

“I know, but I just wish that I had realized what it was like for you.” Bess patted her arm, and Nancy placed her hand over Bess’s. “Well, now that you’re back in Chicago, you won’t have to be lonely anymore. Now, tell me all about your plan for your lunch with Ned tomorrow. Are you going to throw yourself at his feet and cry and plead for another chance? Are you going to drag him out the door and lead him to your hotel room so you can seduce him into compliance? Which way are you going here?” 

“A little bit of both, maybe?” Nancy said, half‐joking. “I’ve decided on complete honesty. I’m going to tell him that I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left him and filed for divorce and that my life has been completely and totally empty since the day he wasn’t in it anymore. I’m going to beg him for another chance, even though I totally don’t deserve one. Tell him that I know he’s engaged but that I also know he’ll never find someone else who is as perfect for him as I am. And that’s all I have so far,” she finished. 

“It’s a good start,” Bess mused. “And hopefully, he won’t storm out before you get out your second sentence.” 

“Your lips to God’s ears, Bess. I’m hoping that George and Jon give me the full scoop on Sophie Stormfront tonight at dinner. That way, I know what I’m up against.” 

“Yeah, isn’t that nickname fucking awful?” Bess asked. “I mean, really?” 

“I’m hoping that it’s indicative of her mental prowess, because that just means that it’ll be easier for him to see that she’s no good for him.” 

Later that night, Nancy met George and Jon for dinner in the city. “Kills me to say it, but she seemed smart, funny, and together when we met them at dinner that night,” George confirmed over a plate of grilled branzino. Jon nodded his agreement and selected a large hunk of lump crab from his crab cake entree. “I mean, granted, we didn’t have a long conversation with them, but still. She didn’t give off that ‘My bra size is bigger than my IQ’ vibe; actually, she seemed very well‐spoken.” 

“Damn it, George. This is not what I wanted to hear,” Nancy groaned before picking up her dirty martini and taking a slug. The restaurant they had selected was famous for their seafood and their martinis, and they had decided to partake in both specialties. 

“Sorry,” George said, shrugging slightly.

“Did he seem happy with her, though? You can tell me. No, wait, don’t tell me. No, wait, I need to hear it.” 

George and Jon exchanged a glance before George answered. “He seemed very happy. Did he look at her the way he used to look at you? No. But did he seem like he was truly happy? Yes. I’m so sorry,” she repeated. 

Nancy waved her hand in a dismissive manner, then picked at her lobster Cobb salad. “It’s okay,” she sighed. “I have no right to even do this to him, so I really can’t complain.” 

“And he still has no idea that you’re the one he’s meeting tomorrow?” Jon asked. 

“That’s right. My friend Angie created a fake profile for the person he’s supposedly meeting.” 

“George, if you and I ever break up, I know for sure that I’m never going to become involved with a federal agent. You are a scary group,” he decided, shaking his head. 

“If we ever break up, it will take a federal agent to find your body,” George told him sweetly. 

The three of them finished their dinner and lingered over a few more cocktails before saying their goodbyes and promising to get together again on Sunday. George and Jon wished her luck and retrieved their car from the hotel valet. 

Nancy slowly made her way back into the hotel lobby and was heading for the elevators when she bumped into a woman who was standing in the middle of the floor while fiddling with her cell phone. 

“Excuse me,” Nancy apologized, startled when she realized who it was that she collided with. “Forgive me, but aren’t you Sophie Stormfront from TV?” 

“Yes, I am,” the woman said, smiling politely. “Stupid name, right? They make me use it for TV, but I think it makes me sound like an idiot. Sorry, it was my fault: that’s what I get for standing here and paying more attention to my phone than my surroundings. I’m trying to get in touch with my fiancée. We were supposed to meet some friends from work for a late drink, but he said he had to make a quick stop first, and, well, that was a half hour ago.” 

Nancy felt dizzy at the prospect of being so close to seeing Ned with his fiancée. “No, that’s okay,” she managed, hoping that she could escape before he showed up. 

Too late. “Hey, sweetie, sorry I’m late,” she heard Ned call from the front doors of the hotel. He then stopped short when he realized who was standing with Sophie. 

“Nancy?” he said, a look of shock crossing his face. “Nancy, what the hell are you doing here?"

“Wait, you two know each other?” Sophie asked, puzzled. 

“Soph, this is my ex‐wife, Nancy,” Ned said, clearly still shaken. “Sorry, but I don’t know your last name anymore,” he said, and Nancy thought she could detect a faint hint of bitterness in his tone. 

“Actually, it’s going back to Drew again. I’m getting a divorce,” she said, wiggling her left hand to show the absence of a wedding band. 

Ned raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. “Soph, this is Nancy Drew. Nancy, this is my fiancée, Sophie Lyons.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Sophie smiled, reaching out to shake Nancy’s hand. “I’ve heard about you.” 

“I’m sure,” Nancy murmured. Ned shot her a warning look, and she smiled and shook Sophie’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too, Sophie.” 

“What are you doing back here?” Ned asked. “We ran into George and Jon last week and they said that you were still in Philly.” 

“I was, but decided I needed some time off to come see my friends and family. There’s been a lot going on with my life lately, and I just felt like I needed to reconnect with my past,” Nancy said softly. 

Just then, Sophie’s phone rang. “Excuse me for a moment, I have to get this,” she said, smiling apologetically. She walked off to a quiet corner and answered the call. 

Ned turned back to Nancy. “Okay, so what’s the real reason you’re back, Drew? And, at this hotel, no less.” 

“You’re one to talk,” she snapped. “Of all of the places in Chicago for you to take your future wife, _this_ is the one you choose?” 

“Now, wait a minute,” Ned said, his voice rising. “Don’t pull that _Casablanca_ shit on me, Nancy. She and I happen to be meeting some friends here for drinks. But even if I wanted to rent out every room and fuck her in each one, that’s my right. You and I are nothing anymore. _Nothing_ ,” he repeated, hissing out the word. 

“I know what I did was awful, and that what happened between us was my fault,” Nancy whispered. “But, _this_ place, Ned?” 

“If it holds so many memories for you, then why the hell are you here? Like you said, there are hundreds of hotels in this city. Why aren’t you at one of them?” 

“Because... Because I needed to feel close to you,” she answered, looking down. “I needed to go back and retrace my steps and try to make amends for all of the stupid things I’ve done.” 

“Well, that sounds like quite an ambitious project, but leave me out if it. We’re over, Nancy. You and I? Ancient history. I feel nothing for you.” Nancy flinched at his words. “I’ve moved on, and obviously, you did, too,” he said harshly. 

“If we’re over and you feel nothing, why are you so pissed?” she challenged him. “Answer me that, Ned. If you don’t care, then why is my presence so upsetting to you?” 

“I’m not upset!” he almost shouted. After several people around them turned to stare, Ned lowered his tone. “Look, Nancy, what we had started out amazing and ended terribly. That’s it, though—it _ended._ Even though you stood with me in front of God and our families and friends and swore that it wouldn’t, it ended. And you’re the one who ended it. I don’t know what else you want me to say here.” Nancy stayed silent. “And now I have a new job...” 

“I know, I saw you on TV tonight,” Nancy interrupted, smiling, despite herself. “I’m so proud of you, Ned.” 

“...and I’m about to be married again. And, she loves me. She’s smart, and generous, and compassionate, and loving, and makes me laugh, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her,” he finished. 

“But you didn’t say that you love her,” Nancy pointed out. 

“I do, Nancy. I do love her, and I can see myself married to her for the rest of my life.” His tone softened. “Sometimes life doesn’t work out the way you think it will, and you need to be willing to adjust accordingly. If you asked me ten years ago if I thought that there would be someone else, I would have laughed in your face. But, now? Now I know that what she and I have is special and I’d be sorry if I walked away from it. It’s a second chance for me to be happy, Nancy, and I have to take it. I wish the same for you.” He smiled at her, and Nancy recognized in him the teenaged boy who moved her car away from the Raybolt estate all those years ago. “Don’t you want me to be happy? If you really loved me before like you said you did, I think you would.” 

Nancy could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. “I do want that for you, Ned. I was so in love with you, and I’ve never stopped being in love with you, no matter what,” her answer barely audible. Ned just stared at her. 

Neither of them heard Sophie’s approach. “Hey, there, sorry again about that!” Sophie said brightly. “Ned, they’re here and probably wondering where the hell we are. Nancy, it was really nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Chicago.” 

“Thanks, Sophie, good to meet you too. Nice seeing you again, Ned.” Nancy turned quickly and headed for the elevators before her tears started to fall. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nancy entered the elevator and pushed the button for her floor, but not before a giggling couple joined her in the car. They could barely keep their hands off each other, but the woman finally pushed the man away and mouthed the word “sorry” to Nancy. Nancy kept a fake smile on her face until the elevator stopped at their floor and they exited. Once the doors closed behind them, Nancy’s face crumpled and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

When the elevator stopped at her floor, Nancy dug in her coat pocket for a tissue and wiped her face and nose. She found the key to her room and entered it into the electronic slot. Once she was inside, the tears turned into full‐fledged sobs. She stripped off her coat, shoes, dress, and underwear, and stood under the hot spray of the shower. Now she could cry as hard as she wanted, as loud as she wanted. 

After twenty minutes, her fingers and toes turned pruny, Nancy turned off the water and grabbed the terrycloth robe hanging from one of the hooks on the bathroom wall. 

_Enough, Drew, enough_ , she told herself. _Stop being such a whiny baby, already. What the hell is wrong with you? In the past, every time you came up against an obstacle, you found a way to get around it. You still have the reservation for tomorrow and that gives you another chance. In the meantime, you can spend time with your family and friends and try to become more like yourself again. Enough with the pity party._

With that, Nancy dried her hair and then padded into the bedroom. She set the alarm clock, then turned off all the lights, and snuggled down under the covers of the bed. Despite her pep talk, she couldn’t stop thinking of Ned. 

Three years after they were married, Ned and Nancy were living in different parts of the country. Nancy was still in Chicago, while Ned was living in L.A. for part of the year. She tried to make trips to visit him whenever she could, but with his travel schedule and her demanding work schedule, trying didn’t always mean achieving. Nancy was at the office one day when she realized that she hadn’t seen her husband in over four weeks, and the thought of it created a lump in her throat. 

She picked up her cell phone and sent him a quick text: _Hey, baby, miss u._

When she didn’t get an answer within two minutes, she sighed and put the phone back in her pocket. 

“Hey, Nance! What are you still doing here at this hour?” she heard someone ask from the other side of the room. 

“Hey, Scott. I just had some stuff to catch up on. Besides, my husband isn’t in town, so I have nothing but free time on my hands.” Nancy shuffled through the papers on her desk and, not finding what she needed, put them into a drawer and locked it. 

“Why don’t you grab a drink with me then? My wife is out with her sister tonight, so I’m facing a frozen Swanson’s chicken dinner and an old bottle of beer from the back of my refrigerator.” Scott McIntyre was a transfer in from the Boston office and, at thirty, was a year older than she. Tall and blonde with a ready smile, he was a harmless flirt who was a little friendlier than he needed to be with any available female, but it was easy to see that he was all talk, no action. 

“Thanks for the offer, Scott, but I think I’ll pass.” 

“Oh, come on, Nickerson. One drink and a hot meal. I’m begging you. Save me from a microwaveable entrée.” He flashed his big hazel eyes at her. 

“Okay, fine,” Nancy laughed. “One drink, but that’s it.” 

“Deal,” Scott answered, holding out his hand. Nancy shook it playfully, then grabbed her coat. 

Two hours later, Nancy fitted her keys in the lock of the front door of the condo that she shared with Ned. She tossed her coat on the chair in the hallway and wandered in to the den. A warning note signaled in her brain when she noticed that the light was on; she didn’t remember leaving it on when she left that morning. 

“Is anyone here?” When there was no answer, Nancy repeated the question, louder this time. “I’m a federal agent. If anyone’s here, put your hands up and come out where I can see you.” She reached for the gun holstered at her back and began to advance into the darkened kitchen, where she thought she saw movement. 

“Shit,” Nancy murmured. “I’m a federal agent. Don’t move!” 

“Relax and put down the gun, Nan. It’s just me.” Ned emerged from the shadows, his hands up. 

“Ned! Oh my God, what are you doing here?” Nancy gasped. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Well, I didn’t mean to scare you, but if you had answered your phone, you would have known I was coming.” 

Nancy ran across the room and threw her arms and legs around Ned. “Nickerson, I have never been so glad to see you in my life. Welcome home, baby! And what are you talking about? You’re the one who ignored my text earlier.” She groped in a pocket for her phone but came up empty. “Damn, I must have left it somewhere. Maybe in Scott’s car? Oh, Ned, I’m so happy to see you!” 

“Back up for a second,” he said, pushing her back slightly. “Who the fuck is Scott, and why were you in his car?” 

“Oh, give me a break, Ned. You cannot be serious,” Nancy answered, making an exasperated sound. 

“Oh, I’m perfectly serious. Who the fuck is Scott, and what were you doing in his car?” His face was stony when he repeated the question. 

“Are you really going to pull this jealous husband bullshit? Really? After you aren’t even here half the damn time? You’re going to try to make a big deal of who I hang out with?” The irritation was barely disguised in her voice. She slowly untangled her limbs from around his body and backed up a few steps. 

“Well, when you’re out with Scott instead of answering my texts and calls, kinda, yeah,” he snapped back. 

“So now I just have to wait around for you to contact me or show up? You can go and live in another city and travel the country and do God knows what and I can’t have dinner with a colleague?” 

“Look, I don’t expect you to wait around for me and sit by the phone every night, but I don’t expect you to be at dinner with other guys, either,” Ned spat out. 

“He’s. A. Colleague. Did you not just hear me say that? He’s _married._ We had Chinese and one drink each and left. That’s it, end of story. I trust _you_ , even with all of those cheerleaders and groupie sluts on the road,” Nancy pointed out. “So, why is it that you can’t trust me?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, precedent maybe? Mick, Sasha, Sam, Nicholas, Manny...” He ticked off each name on his fingers. 

“ _What_ the fuck did you just say to me?” she demanded incredulously. “Are you really bringing up ancient history, stuff from years before we were married, stuff that I’ve already apologized for a thousand times before? Are you really going there? Because if so, you can go back to California or go to hell, I don’t care which.” She stormed off in the direction of their bedroom, Ned at her heels. 

“Oh, so now you’re just going to walk away?” 

“That’s right,” she answered, the frost evident in her voice. She stopped in front of the door to their bedroom and whirled around to face him “I can’t believe that you are still throwing my mistakes in my face after all of these years. I mean, it’s not like you were totally innocent during that time, either. Sondra, Brooke, Laura, Denise,” she listed as she mimicked the ticking motion he had used a minute ago. “So why are you bringing this up tonight? Guilty conscience, anyone?” 

“What?” Ned asked her, a look of surprise on his face. “I have nothing to be guilty for.” 

“Well, me neither,” she snapped back. “Do you understand how much I miss you when you’re gone, Ned? How I feel like we’re drifting apart, that we have nothing in common anymore?” 

“Nan, don’t say that. I am still crazy in love with you. I think about you every day, all the time. Those cheerleaders and groupie sluts don’t hold a candle to you, baby. I’m sorry that I was such an asshole before, but the thought of you out with another guy, laughing and talking and looking so gorgeous... It makes me want to tear his fucking head off," he finished. “Even though you swear it’s platonic and I believe you, I do. The fact that he gets to see you every day and got to have dinner with you tonight? That’s what I was really jealous about, Nancy. That’s all,” he said softly. 

Nancy’s face softened. “I’m sorry that I went off on you and that I missed your texts,” she whispered. “But, Ned, you have to trust me like I trust you. I could have dinner with a thousand guys, but none of them could ever tempt me away from you, I swear. From the moment we got back together at Emerson ‘til now, you’re the only one. You’ll always be the only one.” She opened the door and sat at the foot of their bed, legs crossed. 

“I know, Nan, and again, I’m really, really sorry.” He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand. 

“But what I said before about feeling like we’ve changed? It’s true,” she said sadly. “We don’t talk the way we used to, we don’t see each other as often, and it feels like the spark is missing somehow. It’s like when you were at Emerson and I stayed behind in River Heights those first two years, but a thousand times worse. You can’t say you don’t feel it too.” She looked down at the hand that was linked with his. 

“Nan, you are the most important thing in the world to me. If you want me to quit the Lakers, quit basketball, I will.” She looked up at him in surprise and saw that he was completely serious. “If that’s what it takes to make us right again, I’ll do it.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that, Ned. It’s your career, your dream! You’re having your best season yet. You never once asked me to give up my career, even when it took my attention away from you, and I won’t do that to you, either.” She raised their linked hands and pressed her lips to his fingers. “I love you too much to do that to you.” 

“Nancy, have I ever told you how damn lucky I am to have you?” The tender expression in his eyes melted away the anger she had previously felt. 

“A time or two,” she smiled. “We’ll find a way to make it work. We’ve come this far already. Now,” she said her tone lighter, “you never told me the reason for your unexpected visit, Ned. Spill it!” 

He smiled. “The reason was that I missed the hell out of you and couldn’t stand to be away from you one minute longer. I had a few days off from training and the road schedule and had to come home to be with you.” 

Nancy leaned against him and wound her arms around his neck. “Then why don’t we start working on getting that spark back?” 

“Excellent idea, Mrs. Nickerson. Where do you suggest we start?” 

“Well, this perfectly comfortable bed may be a good place...” She pulled him backwards with one swift motion and crawled on top of him. 

“Always with the good ideas,” he said admiringly. “And I just happened to make dinner reservations for tomorrow night and a reservation at _our_ hotel.” He slowly ran his hands over her back. 

“You do know how I love it when you seduce me at the Fairmount.” 

“To be fair,” he mused, “it doesn’t take much to seduce you.” 

“Hey!” Nancy exclaimed with a mock pout on her face. “You know I’m only easy for you. It’s ‘cause you’re so damn sexy,” she informed him. “A girl can’t help herself.” Her head was bowed, reddish‐blonde waves falling in a curtain around them. 

“Well, I’m glad you can’t,” Ned told her, slipping his hands down to cup her ass. “Because, baby, I’ll never get tired of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Nancy awoke to the sound of beeping. Groaning, she turned over and smacked the top of the alarm clock to turn it off. She had slept poorly; thoughts of Ned had kept her tossing and turning. 

She dressed quickly in a hoodie and sweatpants and threw her hair into a quick ponytail. _A good run would do me wonders_ , she thought. She walked briskly to Lakeshore Drive, joining the other runners and joggers. 

After forty-five minutes, Nancy stopped running, feeling better than she had when she woke up. She stopped at a convenience store on the return trip back to the hotel to grab a coffee, banana and yogurt, then took them back to the room. After a shower, she had a quick conversation with Bess to fill her in on the events of the previous evening and reassure her that she was still going through with her plan for that afternoon. 

After her call with Bess, Nancy took her time dressing and doing her hair and makeup. The royal blue wrap dress hugged her slender curves and the black platform heels made her legs look even longer than they already were. She added a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings that Ned had given her one Christmas and sprayed herself with his favorite perfume. Studying herself in the mirror, she applied one last coat of lipgloss before grabbing her things and heading out the door. 

Nancy arrived at the restaurant at a quarter to noon, nerves humming in a combination of fear and anticipation. She almost ran out when the memories of their engagement night came flooding back but gathered up her courage. The appraising glances from a few men at the bar and at other tables helped boost her confidence. Within ten minutes, she saw Ned approach her table, a mix of anger and surprise on his face. 

“Damn it, I should have known,” he muttered. “First seeing you last night at the hotel, and then a reservation here. Jessica Jones? God, I’m a moron. I’m surprised that you didn’t make it under the name Jessica Thorne. Why the hell are you here, Nancy?” 

“Ned, last night really was a coincidence, I swear,” she answered, holding her hand up as if taking an oath. 

The hostess stood there, frozen, looking as if she wanted to go and wanted to stay, all at the same time. “Sir, will you be staying?” 

Nancy looked up at him, holding her breath for his answer. “Yeah, I’m staying,” he said, reluctantly. He slid into the chair opposite her and accepted the menu that the hostess offered him. 

“Thank you so much, Ned. Lunch is on me, and I know you never turn down a meal,” Nancy joked weakly. “I just want to talk to you, explain things.” 

“Nancy, we covered all of this last night, and I don’t think that there’s anything else to say. Don’t you ever give up?” 

“Come on, Ned, you know me better than that. How many times did you tell me I was like a dog with a bone when I was on one of my cases? Anyway, I feel like there’s so much unresolved between us and that I need to apologize to you again.” 

“Then I don’t understand why you didn’t just call me and ask me to meet you instead of this whole fake agent thing," Ned told her. 

“Would you really have met me? Honestly?” she asked, arching one strawberry-blonde eyebrow. 

He started to answer, then shrugged. “Probably not.” 

“Hence, the plan. Seriously, Ned, thanks for agreeing to stay.” 

“I don’t have much time. I’m meeting Sophie at two to go look at wedding venues.” 

Nancy’s heart sank but she forced herself to keep a smile on her face. “So, how did you two meet, anyway? When’s the wedding?” 

“Do you really want to know?” he asked skeptically. After she nodded, he went on. “I went in to the station for an interview and happened to meet her in the elevator going up. We started talking and then I invited her to dinner that night. We just clicked. I had to see her again the next day, and the one after that, and so on. We like all of the same stuff, we share the same values, and our families hit it off. Although, my parents were so glad to see me happy again that they would have gone along with anything, I think. The wedding will be around Christmastime.” 

Nancy smiled sadly. “I don’t want you to get even angrier with me, but again, you didn’t say that you’re in love with her, Ned.” 

He slammed his fist on the table, causing Nancy to jump. “Are we really going to do this again? I love her. I. Love. Her. What part of this do you not understand?” he said in exasperation. 

“ _Again_ ,” Nancy emphasized, “there’s a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. You can love someone because you care about them, because of all of the things you mentioned before. But when you’re in love with them?” She paused. “When you’re in love with them, that person has your whole heart. You think about them all of the time, would do anything for them, can’t imagine your life without them. I know you remember what that’s like, Ned. Can you honestly say that’s what you have now with Sophie?” 

Ned scowled at her. “First of all, stop talking about our relationship. Dead horse, stop beating it. I am in love with Sophie. I love her and I’m in love with her. I’m marrying her, Nan. I had to move on. It’s not like you didn’t," he pointed out sharply. 

“I know, Ned, and it was the biggest mistake of my life,” she whispered. “Second biggest,” she amended. 

“Then why the hell did you marry him?” 

“Because I was so lonely! I knew I had made so many stupid mistakes and thought I’d never be able to get you back after what I had done. As soon as I was wearing his wedding band, I knew that I probably didn’t love him, and definitely wasn’t in love with him. When I compared it to what I felt for you, it was like night and day.” She played with her salad fork, running her finger along the tines. 

Just then, the waiter came by and took their order. Once he had gone, Ned continued. “So then why did you stay with him for so long? I’m pretty sure that annulments and divorces exist in Philly,” he said sarcastically. 

“I stayed as long as I did because I didn’t want to have my second divorce by thirty‐three,” Nancy admitted, “and because I felt like it was my penance for what I had done to you. Like I deserved to be miserable, to be cheated on because of how I wrecked us.” She smiled sadly. “And, of course, I thought I could change him. I missed the episode of _Oprah_ where she reminded everyone that you can’t ever change another person.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that you were so unhappy.” She looked up and saw that Ned’s expression was genuine. “Really. But what I still don’t get? What I still keep asking myself?” He paused. 

“Go ahead. You can ask me anything. I promise to be completely honest with you—after all, it’s the least I owe you.” 

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. “Nancy, what is still unresolved for me is the _why_ of it. Why did you keep such a big secret from me? Why did you run away from me and go to Philly when you refused to even think about a transfer to Los Angeles when I asked you to, when I _begged_ you to? And why, if you were as madly _in love_ with me as you say you were, did you serve me with divorce papers? I have been going over and over and over this for the almost five years that we’ve been apart. And I still can’t seem to come up with an answer.” 

Nancy looked away, then met his gaze head‐on. The pain and sadness written on his face was almost too much for her to bear. “I just felt like we were so far apart, both physically and emotionally. Then... Then, when it happened...” She paused. “When it happened, I just felt like I didn’t know what your reaction would be or if you’d come home to be with me. I felt like I didn’t know you anymore. So I didn’t tell you because I was scared to make you choose between your career or me. I didn’t know which one you’d choose, honestly.” 

When Ned made a sound of surprise, she hurried on. “I thought that leaving would force you to choose. If I left, if I filed divorce papers, I thought for sure you’d call my bluff, that you’d come running after me, like you did all of those times before. Like a test of our relationship.” She laughed bitterly. “Stupid and childish, I know, but at that point I was desperate for any attention from you I could get. Imagine how shocked I was when it backfired on me.” 

“I can’t believe you’re telling me this,” he answered, shaking his head in disbelief. “So if all of that was just a test, why didn’t you just come back and confront me with all of this in person? Why did you let the divorce go through?” 

“Because you didn’t contest it!” she cried. “I thought that if you weren’t trying to stop it, it was what you really wanted. To be single and free and living the high life as an NBA star.” 

Ned stared at her. “Is that what you really thought? That I wanted to end our marriage? Nan, I didn’t contest it because I thought it was what _you_ really wanted. After all I had put you through with years of travel and separation, I thought that you were done with me, and I didn’t want to keep you if you didn’t want to stay. And, just to be clear, I would have always chosen you first.” 

“Oh my God,” Nancy whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. “Ned, no matter what, no matter how upset I was at the distance between us, I was never _done_ with you. I never, ever, **ever** stopped loving you or being in love with you. I still haven’t, no matter what. And I’m so sorry I ran away from you, that I caused you to doubt my feelings for you.” 

The waiter came to deliver their meals but Nancy and Ned kept staring at each other, neither one able to move. 

“Nan, I have no idea what to do with this information now. I’m engaged to _someone else_ ,” he emphasized. “I’m happy with her. I’m building a new life and a new career.” 

“I know,” she answered sadly. “And I really do want you to be happy, I swear. But, Ned, I think you could be happier with me.” When he started to interrupt her, she hurried on. “Can you honestly tell me that you don’t love me anymore? That you really feel nothing for me anymore? Because I think that you wouldn’t still be here now if that were true.” 

“Nan... Shit, Nan.” She continued to look at him, saying nothing. “I have loved you since the day I saw you almost twenty years ago," he went on in a low voice. “That never went away. I thought that it would. With every woman I hooked up with after our divorce—” Nancy flinched at that but didn’t interrupt, “—with every new relationship, I thought for sure that it would be the thing to make me stop loving you, to make me forget you. 

“My relationship with Sophie is the first one that I really thought would do it for sure, the first one that I thought could have the potential for a future. And, of course, you come back now and hit me with this. Now, of all times. Un‐freaking‐believable,” he said, shaking his head. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. But when I heard about the news of your engagement from Bess, I wanted to tell you everything, to make sure that you weren’t going to make the same mistake that I did with Mitch. And I know that my motives are mostly selfish, but I had to let you know.” 

“Mostly selfish? Not completely?” he asked. When she looked up, she could see a teasing expression on his face, and she felt relieved. “Look, Nan, I’m glad that I have some answers now. I’ve gone so long without them. However... I don’t think it changes anything.” 

”I understand,” she said, smiling softly. “But can I see you again? I’m going to be here for three weeks and I’d love to spend some more time with you. I miss you, Ned. I’ve really, really missed you. You weren’t just the love of my life, you were my best friend, and I miss that so much.” 

“I don’t know,” Ned answered. “I honestly don’t know. Let me think about it. And, to be clear, I’m going to tell Sophie about this. I don’t want there to be any secrets between her and I.” 

“That’s fair," Nancy responded. “I’ll give you your space, Ned, I promise. No more secret ambush lunch dates, I swear.” 

“It was pretty clever,” he admitted, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I really should have guessed, especially after seeing you last night. Speaking of, it really did shock the hell out of me.” 

“Same here. I didn’t think I’d run into you there, with her.” 

“Just to let you know...” Ned paused, clearing his throat. “Just to let you know, I’ve never stayed there with her.” He looked down, embarrassed. 

“Good to know,” Nancy smiled. “So, now that’s all out of the way, let’s spend this precious time really catching up. We should dig in to this lunch that’s probably cold now. After all, you have to leave soon for your appointment.” 

Ned glanced at his watch, and she noticed it was the one she had given him for their last Christmas together. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I can stay a little longer, though.” 

“Great! Now tell me all about your new job!” Nancy forced herself to sound cheerful. 

“Well, I took it because I wanted to come back home and wanted to try something different.” Ned picked up his knife and fork and dug into his filet mignon. “After being away for so long and traveling so much, I just wanted something part‐time for now. What I really want to do is go to grad school for my Master’s and start my own sports management agency. I figure that I can use my business degree and my knowledge from my own career to make it happen.” 

“Ned, that’s amazing! It’s a perfect idea!” Nancy exclaimed. 

“Thanks," he said, smiling warmly at her. “I’ve already started talking with a few friends from the league and a few friends of friends with backgrounds in contract and entertainment law, and we think we can put something together next year.” 

“Well, I’m sure my dad would be willing to help if you need more legal expertise,” she offered. 

“Thanks, I may take him up on that. How are he and Avery doing, by the way?” 

“Great, they’re doing great! I don’t know if you’ve heard, but he’s going to sell the house in River Heights after all of these years, if you can believe it. Avery has finally talked him into a place here in the city and a place in Florida where they can escape the Chicago winters. I’m going to go see them on Sunday and will probably spend some of my time here helping them to go through stuff to get rid of for the move.” Nancy forked up a shrimp from her pasta dish and popped it into her mouth. 

“And Hannah?” 

“Hannah finally retired last year. Dad and Avery offered to have her stay with them, even told her that she wouldn’t have to work, but she decided to get her own place. She’s still in River Heights, too, but may go join her family in South Carolina. Again, tough winters.” Ned nodded his agreement. 

“Now, you. How’s the agency, how’s Philly?” he asked, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes. 

“Agency is good. I still love my job, but I’m getting tired of all of the craziness that comes with it. I think I’ll probably stick around for another year or so and then move on and try something new. Seems to be a trend,” she teased. Ned laughed. “I really have come to love Philadelphia: the history, the small‐town feel with the comforts of a big city. It’s just not home to me, though.” 

“I know what you mean. California was nice and all, but nothing like here. All it has going for it is the weather. I missed the clichéd Midwestern friendliness.” 

“Things usually turn into clichés because they’re true,” Nancy smiled. 

“And your marriage?” he prodded. 

“My marriage,” she sighed, “was really over when it began, like I said. I thought that I could make it work, but I failed miserably. He’s not a bad guy, really, just not the kind that should be in a committed relationship. And, not the kind who should have an FBI agent for a wife—he’s not nearly confident enough for that. I was able to overlook it for a while, but after his last transgression, I was well and truly done. We were already sleeping apart for months, anyway. I filed for divorce a month ago and hope to have it finalized within the next six months.” 

“And did he plead with you to change your mind?” Ned asked. 

“Ironically enough, yes. _He_ chased after me and begged me to take him back. But I didn’t want to hear it anymore. This time, it wasn’t just an idle threat—I meant to follow through. He moved his stuff out last week, thank God.” She toyed with the last of the pasta in her plate. 

“And are you going to stay there? Now that the divorce is on the horizon and your time at the agency may be over soon?” 

“I’m not sure,” Nancy said slowly. “I’ll stay in Pennsylvania to finalize the divorce, but after that? No idea. I feel like I need to find myself, like I’ve strayed from who I was. And, could that sound any more like Dr. Phil?” 

Ned laughed. “Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it all out. You’ve always been the smartest person I know. And now, I really do have to go,” he said, reaching in his pocket for his wallet. 

“No, no,” Nancy said, waving her hands to stop him. “I said that lunch was on me, and I meant it. Tip and everything. Tell you what, you can get the next one.” 

“That confident, huh?” he joked. “Ok, that sounds like a deal.” He held out his hand to shake hers and when she put her hand in his, they both lingered a bit longer than was appropriate. When he leaned down to kiss her cheek, Nancy felt like every nerve ending in her body was on heightened alert. 

“Good luck, Ned. I mean it,” she said, smiling. 

“Thanks, Nan. I know you do. Will you be staying at the Fairmount for the entire time you’ll be here?” 

Nancy felt her pulse rate jump at the implied promise in his words. “I should be, yes. If plans change, do you want me to get in touch with you?” she asked, a hopeful note in her voice. 

“Yeah, why don’t you do that?” he answered after a moment’s hesitation. “I’ll give you my cell number.” 

“Will it freak Sophie to see a call from me if she should ever check your phone?” 

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Ready for the number?” 

After he gave it to her, she punched it into the contacts section of her phone. “Did you want me to give you mine, or did you just want to call me at the hotel?” 

Ned paused again. “I’ll take your cell number, just in case you’re out.” 

“Sure,” Nancy said, trying to keep her tone casual. 

Once he took the information, he said, “Okay, Nan, I’m really leaving now. It was good to see you, I mean it. And, you look incredible.” 

“Thanks,” she smiled, “So do you.” 

After he left, Nancy kept the smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful that her story might have a happy ending, after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Sweetheart, we are so glad to see you,” Carson said, patting her hand affectionately. “I can’t tell you how much we’ve missed you.” Avery smiled her agreement from her armchair across the living room. “I think that agency’s been working you much too hard.” 

“I’m glad to be back,” Nancy replied. “And, actually, work has been the perfect distraction. Really.” She took a sip from the bottle of water that rested on the coffee table. It was nice to see her dad so happy with his second wife, but it surprised her how gray his hair had turned since she had seen him last. 

“And Mitch is now gone for good?” Carson asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Gone for good,” she echoed. “He’s moved out and the papers are in progress.” 

“Thank heavens,” Avery burst out. When Nancy laughed, Avery blushed. “Sorry, honey, but both your dad and I couldn’t for the life of us figure out what you saw in him.” 

“Same here,” Nancy answered wryly. “But it’s done now.” 

“Well, I second Avery’s sentiments, and I’m glad you’re moving on,” Carson told her. “I don’t know if you know this or not, but Ned’s back,” he said carefully, watching her closely to gauge her reaction. “I caught him on the extra sports segment on the news the other night.” 

“Not only did I know, I’ve actually seen him twice already.” Carson and Avery looked at her in surprise. “First time was by accident, second time was intentional. Bess told me last week that he was back, and I have to confess that it was part of the reason for my return. I made a lunch date with him yesterday, and we talked through a lot of things. By the way, did you know that he’s engaged?” They shook their heads and Nancy continued. “Yeah, she’s someone he works with at the station. Sophie Stormfront.” 

“Really? I watch her forecasts all the time, even though her nickname is ridiculous,” Avery interjected. Nancy and Carson looked at her. “Sorry, sorry, not the point.” 

“So, how did the lunch go?” Carson asked. 

“Better than I expected, actually,” Nancy admitted, toying with the fringe on one of the throw pillows on the couch. “We talked through a lot of things and cleared up some of the misconceptions we both had. I also told him that I’m still in love with him and that I never stopped, and I think he loves me, too.” 

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? After all, you just got out of another relationship and Ned’s in one himself,” Carson pointed out. 

“I know, but my marriage was dead long before I filed for divorce. We all know it. And I just couldn’t stand the thought of Ned getting married again without him knowing how I feel. I feel that we could maybe have a second chance. After all, you’re the one who taught me to be persistent.” 

Carson chuckled. “True, but I just don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve already gone through so much.” 

“Most of it was self‐inflicted, though, Dad,” Nancy admitted. 

“Even so,” he said firmly. “I can’t stand the thought of you getting your hopes up for something that may never be.” 

“Nancy, do you think you’re being fair to Ned? I mean, from all accounts, he was devastated when you left him. The fact that he’s now ready to start over with someone new must mean something. Now you’re coming in and disrupting everything and trying to confuse him...” Avery paused and took a sip from her coffee cup. “Honey, you know I love you and I’m on your side, but you have to think about his side, too. If you really love someone, you have to do what’s best for them, even if it’s incredibly difficult for you. Wouldn’t the most unselfish thing be to let him go?” 

“I hear what you’re saying, Avery, I do. And, if I felt like he didn’t still care about me, didn’t still have feelings for me, I would have walked away, I swear. But, when I saw him, talked to him... He could have told me to go to hell and stomped off, but he didn’t, either time. And at lunch, Ned basically admitted that he still loves me. So how can I walk away from that?” Nancy asked, her voice coming dangerously close to a wail. 

“How did you leave things?” Carson prompted. 

“I asked if we could get together again while I was in town. He told me he’d have to think about it, but asked how long I was staying. We exchanged numbers and he told me he would get in touch with me if he was ready to get together again." Nancy crossed and uncrossed her legs. 

“Have you heard from him since?” Avery asked gently. 

“No, but it was only a few days ago, so I’m not surprised.” 

“Nancy, I just want you to be prepared, in case you never hear from him. It’s more than likely he’ll go ahead and marry Sophie, and you have to be ready for that possibility,” Carson reminded her. 

“I know,” Nancy answered. “But, Dad, I had to try. At the very least, we got things out in the open, so it was worth it just for that.” 

“Well, I’m glad. You know how fond we are of Ned, and I always thought you two would have made it for the long haul.” 

“So did I, Dad,” Nancy said, shaking her head and smiling softly. “So did I.” 

Nancy spent the next week catching up with her friends and family. She wandered the city and took a tour of River Heights to see how much things had changed. She couldn’t stop herself from driving over to Mapleton to cruise past Ned’s parents’ house. It looked exactly the same, and it took everything in her not to get out of the car and ring the bell. 

After nine days in Chicago, when she started to give up hope of ever hearing from Ned, her cell phone rang. She was standing in front of the Art Institute of Chicago and was shocked to see his name appear on her phone’s display. 

Nancy hesitated before answering, trying to steady her nerves. “Hello?” she asked, hoping that she sounded calm. 

“Nancy?” 

His voice sounded so good to her, she almost cried. “Hey, Ned. How are you?” she said, trying for a casual tone. 

“I’m okay... Look, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said when we had lunch. Is the invitation for us to get together again still good?” 

Nancy’s heart leapt. “Yes, of course. I meant it when I said I wanted to see you again. What are you going to tell Sophie?” 

Ned paused. “Well, I told her about our lunch, and she was hurt and upset, but she was okay. She was glad that I told her, but it’s not like she’s happy about the fact that we spent time together. This time? Honestly, I don’t know what, or if, I’ll tell her,” he admitted. 

“Okay. So when did you want to get together?” 

“How about tonight for a drink and then some dinner? Sophie’s visiting her sister in Milwaukee for the weekend. Somewhere on more neutral terms with no history for us might be a good idea for once,” he suggested. 

“True,” Nancy replied. “But are you worried about being seen out in public with me? After all, you are a former basketball star and on TV now. We were already out once together and people may start gossiping now.” 

“Good point. Well, then why don’t you come over to my place?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She wanted to ask if he was afraid to be completely alone with her, but restrained herself. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. How does seven sound?” 

“Sounds perfect,” she answered, a broad smile crossing her face. “Do you want me to pick up something and bring it over?” 

“Nah, I promised that this time I’d pay for our meal, so I’ll take care of it. Let me give you directions to my place.” 

After she grabbed a pen and paper from her purse and wrote down his address, she asked, “Are you sure I can’t bring anything? Wine, maybe? Dessert?” 

“Nope, I’ll handle it all. All you have to do is show up,” Ned told her. 

“Okay, then I’ll see you at seven!” After she disconnected the call, she did a brief happy dance, stopping when she realized that people were staring. She headed into the museum, the smile still on her face. 


	10. Chapter 10

On the way back to the hotel, Nancy stopped in front of a store window to examine a short plum‐colored dress displayed there. The dress had soft ruffles that cascaded down the front in the shape of a v, leaving a modest display of cleavage. She thought it might be too dressy, but tried it on anyway. After emailing a quick photo of herself in it to Bess and getting her seal of approval, she decided to take it. 

In her hotel room, Nancy paid extra attention to her hair, using twisty rollers to achieve a mass of red‐gold waves that tumbled to her shoulders. She applied her makeup with care and tried to achieve a balance of just enough versus not too much. 

Before putting on the dress, she slipped on the lingerie she purchased her first night back in Chicago, just in case. _You can never be too prepared, Drew_ , she told herself. 

When she was finished, Nancy toyed with the idea of having a drink in the hotel lobby, but thought it would make her more keyed up instead of calming her nerves. Since city parking was a nightmare, she decided to take a cab over to Ned’s place. 

As Nancy was riding in the taxi, her cell phone rang. She saw his name on the display and her heart sank. “Hey, Ned, what’s up? Don’t tell me you changed your mind?” She tried for a teasing tone but held her breath waiting for his response. 

“Nope, that’s not it at all. Remember when I said that I had it all under control for dinner tonight?” 

Nancy laughed in relief. “What do you need me to pick up?” 

“Just some vanilla ice cream, that’s it, I swear. I have a chocolate dessert, and forgot the ice cream.” 

“A chocolate dessert? I am so surprised,” she joked. “Sure, not a problem. I’ll just ask my cab driver to stop somewhere along the way. Besides, this saves me from feeling like I’m a bad guest, walking in empty‐handed.” 

“Cool, thanks, Nan. See you in a few?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

Within fifteen minutes, she was standing at his front door, hesitating before ringing the bell. Ned’s new townhouse was in one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city: trees lined both sides of the street, and the cars parked there were all luxury models or sports cars. To her surprise, the door opened before she could knock or press the buzzer. 

“Sorry, I was... waiting for you to arrive and heard the cab pull up,” Ned said sheepishly. He looked so incredibly gorgeous that she almost melted. He was wearing a black cashmere pullover v‐neck sweater with a gray button‐down underneath and a pair of charcoal gray trousers. 

Nancy gave him a sunny smile. “Well, thanks for the greeting. And, here’s the ice cream that you requested, sir,” she said, presenting him the bag with a flourish. 

“Thanks again for picking it up,” he told her. “Why don’t we come in so I can take your coat, get you some wine and maybe give you a tour of the place?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

When he removed her coat, he gave her a long, approving glance. “Nice dress,” he said, gruffly. 

“Thanks. I saw it today and couldn’t resist.” _And hope you won’t be able to, either_ , she thought. “So, where’s that drink you promised me?” 

He crossed over to his kitchen area, sleek with stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops. “I picked up some Pinot Noir,” he told her, uncorking the bottle and pouring her a glass. “It goes with dinner and I remembered that it was your favorite.” 

“That’s perfect. Delicious,” she told him, after taking a sip. “And that tour, Nickerson?” 

“Yep, I’ll give you the deluxe edition," he laughed.

“Ooh, I feel special,” she joked, picking up her glass to carry with her.

“You should,” he teased back. 

Ned led her through a living room with a huge flat‐screen TV and leather couches, a dining room that looked unused, a bathroom with a huge rain shower and some other rooms before pausing in front of his bedroom door. 

“What, Nickerson, trying to remember if you made your bed this morning?”

“No, I just didn’t want it to be weird. After all, Sophie has some of her stuff in there.” 

“Up to you,” she answered, not wanting to push. 

After a moment, he pushed open the door. Nancy saw the cream‐trimmed chocolate brown comforter resting on the California king‐sized bed, walnut‐colored hardwood floors that were throughout the rest of the home, a plush cream‐colored area rug, and a sitting area with couches and chairs. As Ned had warned her, one of the end tables by the bed held a pink bottle of hand lotion, a tube of lip balm, and the latest issue of _InStyle_ magazine. 

“It suits you,” she told him. “This whole place does, actually. Bachelor pad, but not sterile or cheesy, _Austin Powers_ ‐style.” 

Ned laughed. “Nope, no rotating beds that fold down from the wall with the push of a button. Sorry to disappoint.” 

Nancy snapped her fingers in mock regret. “Seriously, though, it’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks. But I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here. Soph and I still haven’t decided where we’re going to live after we get married.” 

“Really?” she asked, a note of surprise in her voice. “You aren’t going to live together first?” 

Ned shrugged his shoulders. “Not sure. We still have a lot to work out.” Nancy chose not to comment. “Well, I should probably start dinner now. Let’s head back downstairs.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to cook,” she called over her shoulder as they headed down the steps. 

“Yes, ma’am. Actually, this place has a grill stove, so I thought I’d throw on some steaks, nuke a few potatoes, throw together a salad. Sound good?” 

“Color me impressed. I thought for sure you’d be sliding the contents of takeout boxes onto plates and hiding the containers, so this is a step up. Can I help you with something?” she asked as they arrived back in the kitchen. 

“Nope, I told you, it’s all under control. Sit, enjoy your wine, and watch me work.” She followed his instructions and settled into a seat at the breakfast bar attached to the countertop. 

Ned took two thick, juicy steaks and the fixings for salad out of the refrigerator. “Hey, did you want some music? The stereo system is in there,” he told her, pointing to the living room. 

“Sure, that would be great. Any preferences?” she asked, hopping off the stool. 

“Nah, you choose.” 

She wandered over to the stereo and after fiddling with the buttons, selected music from Adele. 

“Yeah, that’s one of Soph’s favorites,” he told her when she returned to the kitchen. 

“We have something in common then, I guess,” Nancy responded, sitting down again. “I have to confess that the song 'I’ll Be Waiting' made me think of you. Most of the songs on this album do, actually,” she said softly. “That song, though, is the reason I came back here.” 

“Nan...” he sighed, looking up from the potatoes he was washing.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t know what the hell we’re doing. I don’t know what _I’m_ doing,” Ned clarified. “I have a _fiancée,_ for Christ’s sake _._ Her stuff is all over this house. And what do _I_ do? Invite my ex‐wife over for dinner when she’s not here.” He made a sound of exasperation. “Seriously, Nan, if your intent was to fuck up my life again, then mission accomplished.” He took a huge gulp from his wineglass. 

“That wasn’t my goal, I swear, Ned. And, you’re the one who invited me here,” she reminded him. He made a half‐hearted attempt to glare at her, but she ignored it. “If you want me to leave, if you’ve changed your mind, then say so. Tell me to go.” 

They stared at each other across the counter. “That’s the thing, Nan. I could never tell you to go. That’s been my problem all of these years. No matter how shitty you treat me, I take you back every time. You’re like my fucking Kryptonite or something,” he said bitterly. “No matter what, I’m powerless against you.” 

“You make me sound like such a bitch, Ned, but the sad part is that I know that it’s true,” she admitted. “I’ve been awful to you so many times before, and I know that I have no right to ask you to take me back again. And yet, here I am, doing it again.” Nancy picked up the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass. She held the bottle up to give him a refill, but he placed his hand over the top of his glass. 

“Let me ask you this, then,” he said, leaning across the counter. “If we give it another try, and that’s a big  **_if_ ** ,” he said, holding up his hand to stop her from answering, “if we try this again, how can you guarantee me that you won’t run out again, keep secrets from me again? How do I know you won’t get tired of me and dump me in six months?” 

Nancy was silent for a moment. “Ned, all that I can tell you is that I have spent every single day since the day I left regretting my decision. That I have been so angry with myself for taking something so beautiful and rare and precious and destroying it. That I hate myself for being so careless to throw away the love of my life and the best friendship I ever had. 

“I’ve grown up a lot in the years we’ve been apart, Ned,” she continued. “If,  **_if_ ** **,** I were ever so lucky to have you take me back, it would be the last time because I would never again be so stupid as to let you go again. I would do everything in my power to make sure you spent every day of the rest of our lives knowing how much I love you and that I that I’d never, ever leave you again.” 

She stopped to take another slug of wine. “Besides, thanks to my last marriage, I now know exactly how it feels to have someone treat you like crap, believe me.” She smiled ruefully and shook her head. 

Ned stared at her for a full minute, and her heart was pounding in her chest waiting for his reply. “Shit,” he swore. “I have no idea how the fuck I let you do this to me every damn time, I swear to God.” 

Nancy jumped down from her stool in anticipation. “Ned, what are you saying?” she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. 

“I’m saying that I think we should take the time you left have here and try to figure stuff out. Much as I hate to admit it," he said, a grin playing at the corners of his lips, “you were right about my feelings for you.” Nancy gave him a huge smile. “Don’t be smug there, miss, you haven’t won yet. I need to figure out if what I feel for you is stronger than what I feel for Sophie. And, I think that I really do need to tell her, because it’s not fair to leave her hanging, Nancy. It’s not. Don’t make me the asshole who cheats on his fiancée behind her back.” 

“I understand, Ned,” she told him softly. “The last thing I wanted was to hurt her, I swear.” She crossed over to where he was standing and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much. And, at the end of my time here, if you decide that you want to stay with Sophie, I’ll understand. It would totally break my heart and make me so incredibly sad, but I’d understand. Like I’ve told you before, I want you to be happy, and if you think that she can do a better job with that, I’ll bow out and you’ll never hear from me again. Really.” 

He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer. “I just have to say this once, for the record. If I choose to go back with you and you then change your mind in six months, it will destroy me,” he said in a rough voice. “I will never, ever forgive you, and that’s a promise.” 

“Understood,” she whispered. “But, I swear to you, Ned, you will never have to worry about it again.” 

“I really hope so,” he whispered back. He put one hand under her chin and slowly drew her face to his, then planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. 

Nancy’s pulse began racing at the contact of his lips on hers. She intensified the kiss, and next thing she knew, he had her backed against the edge of the counter. Their tongues met as the kiss grew hotter and rougher and she slid her hands under the edge of his sweater. She savored the feeling of the hard muscles of his back under her fingertips. 

With a groan, he picked her up and set her on the counter. Nancy took it as an opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel herself starting to get damp and felt him harden against her. He took one of his hands that was propped on the counter next to her and started to run it over her breasts, then slid it underneath the fabric of her dress and her bra cup to tease her left nipple. Her gasp was swallowed by his mouth. 

“Shit,” he groaned, then pulled away. His sweater was pushed up around his midsection and his dark hair was askew from Nancy running her hands through it. “Nan, we can’t do this. I’m still engaged.” 

“Oh my God, Ned, I’m on fire,” she whispered against his ear. “Please. It’s been so long. Please, Ned.” 

“Stop it,” he said, moving further away and pointing at her warningly. “You are _killing_ me. What are you wearing under that, anyway? No, don’t tell me.” 

“Wanna see?” she asked with a coquettish grin.

“You have no idea how much I want to see,” he moaned. “But, we can’t. This is confusing enough for me with adding sex to the mix.” 

“Not fair to get me all riled up and then stop me. What’s the male equivalent of a cocktease?” she joked. 

“Look who’s talking! Back in the day, you were harder to get into than Fort Knox! How long did you make me wait before you’d let me have sex with you?” he answered, and she was glad to see that his good humor had returned. 

“Far, far, too long,” she told him.

“True story. But, seriously, we can’t, Nancy.” 

“I know, I know. Then go ahead and finish making dinner so I can at least use food as a substitute for my other desires.” She sighed and hopped off of the counter, then returned to the stool she had been sitting on earlier. 

“You stay there,” he commanded her.

“Yes, sir, anything you say, sir,” she cooed.

“That? Is not helping. Behave yourself or I really will ask you to leave.” Ned told her. 

He finished preparing the meal and they sat at his dining room table to eat. Nancy tried to slide her foot up one of his pant legs but he moved back and gave her a warning look. She filled him in on her adventures in Chicago so far and he told her how his job was going. 

Once dinner was over, Nancy offered to do the dishes, but he waved her away. They lingered over dessert and coffee, then Ned asked her if she wanted to stay and watch a movie. 

Nancy shook her head. “Sorry, Nickerson, but don’t you remember what happened before whenever we tried to watch a movie? Most of the time, we would barely make it twenty minutes in before our clothes started coming off,” she reminded him. “If you want to be good, that’s probably not the smartest move...” 

“Good point,” he told her grimly. “I just don’t want you to leave yet.” 

She smiled. “I don’t want to, either. How about we go out to that fabulous deck out back you told me about and enjoy the beautiful night? I’ll sit on one side of the deck and you can sit on the other.” 

He laughed. “Good idea. Should I put pillows between us?” 

“I think we can manage without them,” Nancy decided. 

They talked and laughed for hours and she wound up staying until almost three in the morning. 

“Well, this has been so nice, but I really should go now. It’s very late,” she said, glancing at her watch. “I’m going to call a cab.” 

“The hell you are,” he returned. “No way are you going to go out there at this time of night by yourself.” 

“Ned, I can take care of myself. I’m an _FBI agent_ ,” Nancy reminded him.

“I don’t care. From the looks of that dress, there’s no way in hell your gun is stashed under there.” 

“You already said that you didn’t want to see what was under my dress. Changed your mind?" she purred. 

“Don’t start. Regardless, I’m taking you back myself. I stopped drinking hours ago and even then I only had one glass ‘cause I didn’t trust myself to get drunk with you looking like that.” 

“Like what, Ned?” she prompted him. 

“Come on, Nan. You look fucking amazing, and you know it. Now, let’s head down to the garage so I can drive you.” 

When they got to the car, she paused before climbing in. “I see that you picked another black Lexus SUV. Force of habit?” 

“Nope, it’s totally different. This one’s a _hybrid_ ,” Ned told her. 

“Oh, well, excuse me,” she laughed. “Yes, huge difference, there.” 

They drove through the almost empty streets of the city, comfortable silence between them. When he pulled up in front of the hotel, the doorman went to open both of the doors of the car. “Staying, sir?” he asked. 

Nancy looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. “Well?”

“Nope, just dropping her off and leaving,” Ned told the doorman. “Give us a sec?” 

Nancy leaned over and gave him a kiss before jumping out of the car. “’Night, and thanks for the ride back.” 

“You’re welcome,” he told her, kissing her back. “Do you have plans tomorrow night? Soph called and told me she’s staying with her sister another day.” 

“Nope, the only thing I have planned is brunch at George and Jon’s. Bess and Luke are coming, too. You’d be totally welcome, of course.” 

“Nah, I don’t that’s a good idea yet. But, how about dinner again? I agree with the whole ‘not in public’ thing, but I don’t think it’s smart for us to be alone at my place again.” 

“Well, why don’t I leave it up to you to decide where?” she smiled. “I’ll go to McDonald’s, if we have to. As long as I get to be with you, the rest doesn’t matter.” 

“Okay, but let me pick you up here this time. Say seven again?” 

“Deal,” Nancy responded, giving him another quick kiss. “See you then.” She got out of the car and headed inside the hotel, a huge smile on her face. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bess came rushing into George’s kitchen holding a large casserole dish. “Oh, my God, please tell me that you haven’t started spilling yet about your date with Ned last night. Sorry we’re late: it was impossible getting the kids out of the house today.” 

“Relax, Bess,” George said, taking the dish from her hands. “Nan hasn’t uttered a word while we’ve been waiting for you to grace us with your presence.” 

“Thank God,” Bess said dramatically. She went over to George’s coffee machine and poured herself a cup. “Damn it, George, can’t you at least keep sugar here for your guests?” she asked, searching the cabinets. 

“Sugar is terrible for you. It’s white and processed.” 

“It’s also delicious,” Bess pointed out. 

“It also has a side effect of making one’s ass spread,” George told her. Bess gave George the finger and George reciprocated the gesture. 

“Did you want to keep talking about sweetener, or did you want to hear about my night?” Nancy interjected. 

“Okay, first things first," Bess said, making a face after taking a sip of her unsweetened coffee. “Did you guys fuck?” 

“Bess! Shame on you,” George scolded her. “Did you?” she asked Nancy, taking utensils out of a drawer. 

“You are both terrible,” Nancy told them, trying to keep a straight face. “The answer is no. No, we did not have sexual relations.” She helped George take juice, butter, and fruit out of the refrigerator. 

“Was that his decision, yours, or both?” Bess wanted to know. 

“His,” Nancy said glumly. “We did a little making out and I might have let him get to second base, but he pulled back before things got really serious. If things were up to me, I would have let him take me on the counter, but he wants to hold off. He reminded me that he’s still technically engaged and doesn’t want to make a complicated situation even more so.” 

“So, okay, if there was no sexytime, then what did you guys do?” George asked. 

“He gave me a tour of his place, cooked me dinner, and we talked for hours. I told him how sorry I was that I let him go and that I’d never make that same mistake again, that I’ve changed. I swore that I would never make him regret his decision if he chose me, and he told me that he’s actually considering it. Girls, it was amazing. Like the way we used to be. We still have that same connection, no matter how many years go by.” Nancy couldn’t suppress the wide grin that was spreading across her face. 

“So, talking, sharing a meal, and no sex... Is this last night we’re talking about, or the first five years of your relationship?” Bess joked. Nancy extended her middle finger upwards, and the three girls laughed. 

“And how did you leave things?” George wanted to know. 

“Well, after he dropped me off at the hotel after three A.M., he asked me to have dinner with him again tonight because Sophie’s still out of town.” Bess and George both raised their eyebrows. “What?” 

“What happens when Sophie returns?” Bess asked while cutting the fruit into chunks. 

“Not sure,” Nancy admitted. “He said that he’s probably going to tell her about what’s been going on, and I have no idea what will happen after that. But, I have to admit that I don’t care. This time with him has been so wonderful. I think I’m even more in love with him now, which I didn’t even think was possible. I just figure the more time he spends with me, the better chance I have with him.” 

“I hope so, for your sake,” George told her. “I’d hate to see you hurt.” 

“Same here,” Bess echoed.

“Thanks, girls. You’re the best.” 

Just then, Luke and Jon poked their heads into the kitchen. “Um, ladies? We hate to break up this _Cosmo_ moment, but there are two starving little girls out here,” Luke said. 

“And Allison and Lila are hungry, too,” George smirked. Bess and Nancy cracked up. 

“Funny, George,” Jon responded, coming around the counter to put his arm around her waist. “Such a comedian.” 

“That’s why you love me,” she answered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Awww, so cute,” Luke teased. “Now, are we eating or not?” 

“That’s my husband,” Bess said with mock pride. “If you want to eat, help us carry this stuff out to the dining room.” 

“I love it when you order me around,” he told her.

“If the both of you are in here, where are the girls?” Bess asked him.

“In the living room, watching _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“Oh, then we could basically blow the house up and they’d still be sitting there.” 

“Sad but true, Bess. Sad but true.” 


	12. Chapter 12

After lingering at George’s apartment after brunch, Nancy headed back to the hotel to relax and get ready for her dinner with Ned. She pulled a blush pink long‐sleeved silk shirt out of the closet, then selected a black, slightly flared skirt that fell just above her knees. The outfit was complete with a pair of black stiletto‐heeled leather boots, a black leather belt, and the diamond and sapphire earrings she had worn to their first lunch date. She also selected a lacy baby pink bra and matching boy shorts, just in case Ned changed his mind about sleeping with her. Nancy laid everything on the bed and took a shower, then fussed with her hair and makeup before dressing. 

At ten minutes to seven, she waited for him in the lobby. The anticipation was so great that she could barely sit still, but she made herself catch up on email on her phone to pass the time. 

Promptly at seven, her phone rang. “Hey, Nan, I’m outside. I feel like this is the equivalent of honking for you to come out, but I agree with what you said about us keeping a low profile,” Ned told her. 

Nancy laughed and walked out the door. “It’s okay. I’m so happy to be with you that I don’t care.” She stayed on the phone with him until she got to his car and the doorman opened the passenger‐side door. “Okay, I’ve gotta go, I have a date with a gorgeous guy and I don’t want to keep him waiting,” she said, disconnecting the call. 

Ned chuckled. “Hey, Nan,” he said, smiling warmly and kissing her softly. 

“Hey Ned,” she said, kissing him back. “I missed you.” He was even more handsome than ever in his navy pants, silvery tie, and French blue button down shirt. She could detect the scent of the cologne he had worn for years, the one she had always loved. 

“I missed you, too,” he admitted, then looked down. 

They were silent for a moment, and Nancy tried to lighten the mood. "So, are we going to hang out in the hotel driveway all night, or did you have a plan?” she teased. 

“Oh, I have a plan,” Ned told her. He pulled out of the driveway and headed north, out of the city. 

“So, are you not telling me where we’re going?” Nancy asked. 

“Nope,” he said, drawing out the word. “Can’t you put away your federal agent instincts for one night and just go with it?” 

“Okay, I guess,” she pretended to grumble. 

“So, how was brunch with George and Bess?” 

“Trying to distract me, eh, Nickerson?” Nancy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Fine, I’ll play by your rules. Brunch was very nice.” 

“I’m sure they grilled you about our evening,” Ned commented wryly. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about,” she replied airily. 

Ned smirked. “All of those _Sex and the City_ marathons you used to make me watch were just full of lies? Women _don’t_ talk about guys and sex with their friends?” 

“I’m sure I have _no idea_ what you are talking about,” she repeated.

Ned’s cell phone rang. He glanced at the display but made no move to answer it. 

“Do you need to get that?” Nancy asked. 

“No,” he responded, a touch too casually. 

“Is it Sophie?” she queried. When Ned shook his head, she asked, “Is it another woman?” 

“No, Ms. Detective. It’s Mike.” 

“Ah. Does he know about... about us?” Nancy asked, gesturing her index finger back and forth between them. 

“He does,” Ned acknowledged. 

“And how does he feel about it?” 

“Well, he straight up told me that he thinks I’m beyond stupid to see you and even consider getting back together, considering everything that happened before. And, I have to tell you that he’s a big fan of Sophie’s. He and Jan both are.” 

Nancy’s heart sank a little. She knew how much Mike and his opinion meant to Ned. “And what did you tell him?” 

Ned sighed. “I told him that I agreed with him.” She started to interrupt him, but Ned continued. “However, I also told him that you seem different to me now. And that we never stopped loving each other. He still thinks I’m nuts, but I asked him what he’d do if it were him and Jan, and suddenly he wasn’t as certain anymore.” 

“How are they doing, anyway?” she asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Great,” Ned told her. “They have their second kid on the way and just bought a big house in Downers Grove last year.” 

“Nice.” 

“Yep, everyone seems to be settled down with kids now,” he said, a slight edge to his tone. Nancy bit her lip and looked away, pretending to be fascinated with the traffic outside of the passenger window. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take a shot at you.” Ned laid his right hand over her left one and kept it there until she turned back to face him. 

“I know, but even if you did, I deserved it,” Nancy replied softly. When she stared at his profile, he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. 

“No more of that now, okay? Besides, we’re almost at the first stop of the evening," Ned informed her. 

“The first stop? I had no idea there would be more than one. Am I dressed appropriately? Should I have brought scuba gear? Snow shoes? A motorcycle helmet?” she queried, smoothing down her skirt. 

Ned laughed. “Nah, none of that, but maybe next time...” he said, waggling his index finger. “However, you look smoking hot, so I’d say yes, you are dressed appropriately.” 

“Why, thank you, Mr. Nickerson,” she replied. “Right back at you.” 

“Why, thank you, Mrs. Nickerson.” When they both realized what he had said, they fell silent. “We’re here,” he told her, looking slightly embarrassed. He pulled the car in front of a tiny Victorian‐style house. 

“This is beautiful!” Nancy exclaimed. “Is it a restaurant?” 

“Sure is. I’m glad you like it,” he told her, parking the car and coming around the passenger side to help her out. “They have great food. You still like Cuban, right? Shit, I should have checked first.” 

“No worries. I still like Cuban food.” She took his hand and was gratified when he didn’t pull away. “But, Ned, didn’t we agree that we weren’t going to be seen in public together yet?” 

“We did,” Ned acknowledged, holding the restaurant’s door open for her. “However, it just so happens that the owner is a friend and he agreed to do me a favor.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Well, I asked him how much he typically earns on a Saturday night. Then I paid him that amount to close the restaurant so that you and I could be together without being seen.” 

“Oh, Ned!” Nancy exclaimed, touched at how much effort he’d gone through for their date. 

“I have a feeling that he doubled the amount," Ned told her with a mock grimace. She laughed. “But, this is worth it.” 

“So sweet,” she told him, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed her back more forcefully and Nancy forgot where they were and why they were there. 

Just then, a tall, black‐haired man approached and lightly cleared his throat to interrupt them. “Hey, Ned. Since you guys are the only ones here, I’ll let you pick the table.” 

“Thanks, Marco,” Ned answered, giving him some sort of complicated handshake that Nancy could never replicate. 

Ned led her to a small corner table. Candles flickered amidst the snowy white napkins folded on the tabletop. After he held out her chair and helped her to sit, he selected the seat across from her. 

“So, I have to know,” Nancy said, reaching for a menu. “What exactly did you tell Marco?” 

“That you’re my sister,” Ned told her, his face deadpan. When Nancy reached across the table to smack his arm, he started to laugh. “I told him that I was planning a special evening with an old friend and needed discretion, didn’t explain why. I trust him, which is why we’re here. He’s the brother of one of the guys I played with on the Bulls and I’ve been here a few times since I’ve been back. And no," he told her before she could ask, “Sophie’s never been here with me.” 

Marco came over to set menus on the table. “Any drinks?” 

“Would you like wine, sangria, maybe a cocktail, Nan?” 

“I’d love a Mojito,” she told Marco.

“Coming up. Ned?” 

“Beer sounds good to me. Corona, lime?” 

“You got it.” Marco walked away. 

Ned reached for Nancy’s hand across the table and held it. “I want to talk to you about something, but I feel like we both need a drink in us first before I do.” 

“Uh-oh,” she said, trying to make light of his comment, despite the serious look on his face. She felt a stab of dread in the pit of her stomach, but continued. “Ned, when I ambushed you at lunch that day, I told you that I was going to be totally honest with you this time around, and I meant it.” She met his gaze head on. 

“I know, and I’m counting on that,” he replied, a slight smile on his face. 

Marco came over and set down their drinks, then discreetly backed away from the table. Nancy and Ned each took gulps from their glasses; when they were both halfway done, Ned spoke. 

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about everything you’ve said since you came back,” he told her, running his lime wedge around the rim of his glass in slow laps. “About how you thought you let me go for my own good, how you thought that I didn’t want to be married anymore, and how you thought my career was more important to me than you were.” 

When Nancy nodded, he went on. “And, in some way, I get why you thought that. My career caused distance between us, both literally and figuratively, and we weren’t communicating the way we should’ve been. But, here’s what I don’t get. Why the hell did you not tell me about the baby and the miscarriage until after the fact?” 

Nancy forced herself to hold his gaze, but began twisting her napkin in her lap. 

“I was probably home at some point when you found out you were pregnant, and I would have come home if you have told me about losing the baby. Why did you think you couldn’t talk to me? How could you keep such a big secret from me? Two big secrets, actually,” he said sardonically. 

Nancy’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Ned, I... I... You’re right, I knew I was pregnant when you came home for one of your games," she admitted. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?" he asked in a harsh whisper. “We were so excited whenever we talked about starting a family one day. I would have been thrilled to think of you carrying my baby!” 

“I know, but that’s just it,” she told him. “We wanted a family _one day!_ But when it happened? You were traveling all over the country and work became my life! So imagine how I felt about the idea of having to quit my job and raise a baby practically by myself. You want the truth of it, Ned? The truth is that I didn’t tell you about the baby because I didn’t know if I wanted to keep it.” She felt slightly sick from saying the words out loud. 

“Look, Nancy, I’m all for choice and everything, but really? We were married, in love! I could have quit basketball!” he half‐shouted. “I had already told you I’d do it, but you told me no! Nancy, I would have done anything for you, anything for _us_. And, you wouldn’t have had to quit—you could have hired someone to watch the baby around your schedule. Hell, my mom would have helped, or we could’ve even hired Hannah!” He drained the last of the beer in his glass. 

“Ned, I saw the baby as a trap. It’s fucked up, I know it is, but I just felt so disconnected from you and work was all I had. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized what a blessing it would be. A perfect little person made up from half of you and half of me? A tangible representation of our love for each other?” She started to cry, not caring where they were. 

Marco approached to take their order, but backed off when Ned waved him away. Nancy turned her head towards the wall, using her napkin to dab at her tears. After a minute, Nancy turned back to face Ned, taking a sip of her Mojito to fortify herself to continue. 

“I was going to tell you, I swear to God,” she told Ned, her hand raised as if she were giving an oath. “But then... then it happened. I felt like something was off when I woke up that morning, and instead of staying home, I went to work anyway...” Her voice trailed off. “I went to work, and then I started to get these sharp, shooting pains. I thought maybe I had a stomach ache, but it just got worse. I went to the ladies’ room and that’s when I saw the blood. There was so much blood,” she whispered. 

“They called an ambulance and the doctors at the hospital confirmed that it had been a miscarriage. I felt so sad and so guilty, like my ambivalence somehow caused it to happen. And, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how. ‘Hey, Ned, you know that baby I never told you about? Well, I lost it, ‘cause I was careless and stupid.’ It was cowardly, I know, but I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“Nancy, I never would have blamed you. Sometimes, these things just happen,” he reminded her, his tone softer than it had been before. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know, and the fact that you wouldn’t have blamed me would have made it worse. I would have felt even guiltier than I already did. For not telling you, for making you come home, for making you consider quitting...I felt like you would have resented me.” Her top teeth dug into her lower lip 

“Nancy, I was your _husband_!” he answered, emphasizing the last word. “How could you have kept something so important from me? How could you not allow me to mourn what I lost, too, what _we_ lost? And, I never, _ever_ would have resented you. The only way that I would have resented you would’ve been if you didn’t tell me about everything until after I found out myself and you then ran away. Oh, wait,” he said, sarcastically. “Do you know what it was like for me to read your email telling me that you wanted a divorce? You couldn’t even tell me in person or on the goddamn phone, you had to put it in a fucking email?” His glare held so much force that Nancy felt herself shrinking under it. 

“Ned, I...” she started in a whisper. 

Ned signaled to Marco across the room for another beer. “And then I came home and found out that you weren’t kidding, that it wasn’t some big joke. Your stuff was gone, and you left your wedding rings on the fucking kitchen counter. Like everything that came before meant nothing to you: our marriage, our life together, me...” Ned ran his hands through his dark hair in agitation. 

“I thought you were done with me!” Nancy cried out. “You were so pissed that night and told me to get out! Then I didn’t hear from you after ten fucking days, Ned! What would you have thought?” 

“Nancy, I was so angry and so hurt that I needed time to cool off! Didn’t you get that? Would it have taken me a long time to get over it? Yes! Would I have eventually?  **_YES!_ ** We could have worked through and fought for our marriage, but we would have gotten through it! Instead, you just fucking walked away! 

“And the fact that you did that,” he continued, drumming his fingers on the tablecloth, “made me think that you didn’t give a shit anymore. I thought that if you still cared, still loved me, you would have stayed.” 

“I left because I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” Nancy said in a low voice. 

“How many fucking times did I take you back after a fight, or after you thought you wanted someone else, Nancy? Why would that time have been any different?” 

“I just felt like we were strangers, Ned, like I didn’t know you anymore. I didn’t know what your reaction would be.” Nancy nervously twirled a reddish‐gold strand of hair around her index finger. 

“Well, that made two of us," he told her. “I couldn’t believe that the girl I met all of those years before would lie to me over and over again like that.” 

“I know, Ned, and I can’t believe I did it, either. I just felt so alone!” 

“So when I got home and found out that you really meant it,” he went on, as if she hadn’t spoken, “I was shocked and devastated. My wife ended our relationship in an email, and I had a big, empty house in a city I didn’t even live in anymore, didn’t want to live in anymore because of all of the memories I had made there with her.” 

Ned had a rueful smile on his face. “I had to tell everyone that my wife just up and left me. And, no one understood it, not my family, not my friends; hell, your family or friends didn’t, either. They thought we were the perfect couple, that we’d be together forever.” He chuckled bitterly. 

“So did I,” she told him, softly. 

Ned made a dismissive sound. “Do you know how many months went by before I could even hear or say your name? Everyone had to tiptoe around me and avoid talking about what had happened because I’d go crazy if they did. It’s amazing the team didn’t boot my ass, between my anger issues and the fact that I’d get wasted half the damn time. And when I got drunk, I screwed my way through that line of basketball groupies, let me tell you.” Nancy felt sick inside but kept her face a mask. “I’m not proud of it, but I thought it would help me to forget you. Instead, it made me feel even worse, both during and after, because they weren’t you. And when I heard that you had remarried? It was like something inside of me died, Nancy.” 

“Ned, I’m so sorry. I keep saying it, but it’s true. Losing the baby was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced, next to losing you. And you were the first person, the only person, I wanted to turn to when it happened, but I felt like I couldn’t. I know now that it was because of misconceptions on my part, but that’s genuinely how I felt. 

“If I had it to do over again?” she continued, swirling the straw in her drink. “I would have told you everything immediately: about the baby, and about the miscarriage. I would have, Ned. Because I don’t ever want there to be secrets and lies between us again.” 

“Here’s what I keep struggling with, Nancy," Ned replied after a moment’s hesitation. “I hear you say the words, I see you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, and I just keep asking myself, ‘How can you trust her this time? How do you know she’s really changed?’ Because it all sounds good now, but what happens in three months, six months, three years? The moment things get bad, get tough, are you going to walk out and try to make me chase you again? Because I’m too old for bullshit, Nancy. I’m almost forty years old and I don’t need games or drama or complications.” 

“I know, and you don’t deserve them. You deserve a woman who will stay with you and tell you the truth and fight for the relationship, not test you. And I’m that woman, Ned. I understand why you’re so skeptical, my God, I do. But I don’t know how to prove it to you. Tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it, Ned. I will,” she swore. 

“Okay. So, what happens if we do give this another try and my parents are cold to you and my best friend and his wife are, too? What will you do, Nancy? Will you stay and stand up to them and tell them what you’ve told me? What if they still never forgive you? Will you leave again because it’s too hard? Will you just walk out of my life again, the way you did before?” 

Nancy leaned across the table and took both of his hands in hers, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Ned, this time I wouldn’t let anything or anyone get in our way. I would stand by your side, proud to be your wife, knowing that nothing could destroy us because we’re meant to be together. But, how would you be with that? Would you still choose me? I know how much your parents and friends mean to you. Would you be able to give them up, if that’s what it comes to?” She sighed. “I hate to say this, but it would be easier for you to be with Sophie.” 

“It sure as hell would be,” Ned told her flatly. “My parents like her, and she’s hit it off with Mike and Jan and my other friends. She fits, Nancy. And, they like that she makes me happy. I haven’t been happy in so damn long,” he told her, shaking his head. 

“But, is that what you want, Ned? The easy way? Do you pick a woman who’s pretty, smart, fits in with your friends? One you love, sort of, in your own way...” Ned started to open his mouth to protest, but she waved him off. “And, eventually, you fall _in_ love with her, maybe, I guess. A woman who looks good on your arm, laughs at your jokes, is good in bed...” she said. “Or, do you want one who challenges you, keeps you on your toes, with whom you have history? One who makes your heart race, makes you laugh? With whom you have had the best sex of your life?” 

Ned chuckled at that. “We were apart for almost five years, Nancy. I’m not proud of it, but there were a lot of women during that time. What make you so confident?” 

“Honey, there is no way possible it could have been better with anyone else,” Nancy smirked. “I know for me, it wasn’t. You almost made me come in your kitchen last night, and all we really did was kiss.” 

Ned turned serious again. “But that second woman you’re talking about? Hurt me more than I’d ever thought possible. I haven’t forgotten that, and neither have the people who care about me.” They both fell silent. 

Marco came over to their table and asked if they were ready to order. Nancy looked at Ned and gestured at him to take care of it. 

“Okay, then, we’ll start with your _aperitivos_ sampler platter, the shrimp and crab _enchiladas_ , an order of chicken _empanadas_ , and an _orden del lado de platanos maduros_ and one of _yucca frita_ ,” Ned decided. 

“It’s good to see that appetite of yours hasn’t changed.” Nancy teased. “And your Spanish is much improved, too.” Marco chuckled and took their menus, then left to place their order. 

“I’ve picked up a few things here and there,” Ned told her modestly. “Okay, enough with the tough stuff tonight. I think we’re both tired of talking about it.” 

“Agreed. So, now that we’ve talked about them a little, how _are_ your parents?” Nancy asked. 

“Great,” he replied. “Dad’s about ready to retire in another year or two, and Mom keeps herself busy with charity stuff. They keep talking about selling the house and living in the place on Merritt Island, but I think they’re staying here to see if I give them grandchildren soon," Ned smiled sheepishly. 

“Has your mom gotten involved with the wedding stuff?” Nancy thought back to when she and Ned were engaged and how excited Edith had been to be included in the planning. 

“Some, but we haven’t done much yet. Everything is supposed to start happening soon.” Ned looked slightly embarrassed. “In fact, my parents and I are supposed to have dinner with Sophie and her family on Tuesday night to start talking about everything. It’s her first marriage, so we’re going all out: a few hundred people, six bridesmaids and six groomsmen, Saturday night event, et cetera.” 

“Wow. And how do you feel about that?” 

“Fine, I guess," he told her, shrugging slightly. “After all, I had all of that before, so it didn’t matter to me, but it’s what she really wants.” 

Marco presented the appetizer platter with a flourish and handed each of them small plates. “Careful, plate is hot,” he warned them. “Another drink, miss?” 

“Yes, please,” Nancy answered. When he left, they dug into the food. 

“This is delicious, Ned,” she told him, her mouth slightly full from the grilled corn cake she had just sampled. “Yeah, I didn’t have the full wedding my second time around. Both Mitch and I had been married before, so neither of us cared. It was a spur of the moment thing, really. Vegas,” Nancy admitted, blushing. 

“Really? That doesn’t seem like you at all,” Ned told her, selecting a lime‐marinated shrimp from the platter. 

“Well, I wasn’t myself at the time, which explains a lot,” she answered wryly. “Even as it was happening, I knew it was a mistake, but I went through with it, anyway.” Nancy looked at him pointedly, but Ned chose to ignore her glance and crunched into a tortilla chip laden with guacamole. 

They finished their appetizers and declared themselves stuffed after putting away the majority of their meals. When Marco approached them about dessert, Nancy raised her napkin and waved it as if it were a white flag of surrender. 

“Marco, can we get a _pastel de tres leches_ cake and a _pastel de chocolate y canela_ to go?” Ned asked. 

“Where on earth would you put it?” Nancy demanded. 

“Oh, come on, like you couldn’t have dessert in another hour or so. If not, I’ll just eat your share,” he grinned. 


	13. Chapter 13

When the desserts arrived in takeout containers and Ned had paid the check, he pulled out Nancy’s chair and led her out of the restaurant. 

“Even though the conversation was tough at times, I still had a good time,” Nancy told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The heels of her boots put her at eye level with him, something she wasn’t able to achieve barefoot. “The food was delicious, and the company was the best.” She leaned in and kissed him. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Ned returned the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips. The feel of his mouth on hers made her feel even drunker than the alcohol in her Mojito had. 

Nancy was the first one to pull back, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. “So, Mr. Nickerson, you said that this was the first stop. Where to next? Unless you changed your mind?” she asked, half‐teasing. 

“Nope, there’s still another stop,” Ned said with an enigmatic smile. He opened the passenger door of his car door and helped her inside. 

“Ooh, another mystery?” she asked when he had climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Can you ever just stop thinking about motives and just let go and enjoy, for once?” Ned leaned over to kiss her again, lingering this time. 

“Again, you’re trying to distract me, and again, it’s not working.” 

”Not even a little?” Ned queried. “Then I must not be doing it right.” He slowly brushed his lips across hers, and Nancy shivered. 

“Yeah, that has never been a problem with you. Come on, what’s the big mystery?” 

“Okay, first of all, not everything is a mystery. Think of it as, oh, I don’t know, a surprise.” 

“Well, now my interest is piqued. Tell me, tell me, tell me," Nancy chanted playfully, grabbing his tie and giving it a tug.

“Unh-uh.” And with that, he moved away and started the car. 

“Fine, be that way,” she said, pretending to pout. She reached for the radio and found a station that played soft, romantic music. 

After Ned drove on for a while, Nancy noticed signs indicating that they were heading towards Wisconsin. “Um, Ned? How much longer?” 

“Just a few minutes more, Impatient One,” he promised. 

True to his word, Ned slowed the car after driving a few more miles and pulled off at signs for North Point Marina. 

“Are we going boating, Ned? Did you lie about me not needing scuba gear?” 

Ned laughed. “Nope, you’re good.” He followed the road around until they were at the lakefront, then parked. He reached into the backseat and grabbed their jackets and the bag holding the desserts before getting out of the SUV. 

“Did you buy a boat?” Nancy asked, curious. 

“No, not mine. Loan from another friend,” he told her, pocketing the car keys and coming around to help her out. 

“Wow, you have _some_ friends. Bess could loan me a cute pair of earrings, George could let me borrow a pair of skis, and Angie could lend me a frying pan, but not a boat in the group.” After he cracked up, Nancy turned and pointed to him with a look of pretend suspicion on her face. “Hey, how can I be sure this car is really yours?” 

“You’ll just have to trust me on that one. Now, come on,” Ned said, leading her by the hand towards one of the boats docked on a slip. It was a mid‐sized cabin cruiser, its lights welcoming them. 

“Nice. Do you take all of your ex‐wives to see your friends’ boats?” 

“Nah, just my favorite ones,” he joked back. They walked from the dock to the boat and Nancy noticed that there was a small table set up on the main deck. 

“This is really beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here,” Nancy told him, lightly bumping her shoulder against his. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, bumping her back. 

Nancy walked over to the railing and leaned on it with her elbows. Ned came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. 

“Beautiful,” Nancy repeated, looking out onto the darkened waters of Lake Michigan. 

“I agree.” Ned turned her around to face him in the circle of his arms. Nancy used the back of her hand to stroke his cheek, then cupped his face in her hands. He leaned in and kissed her. The next thing she knew, he was bending down and sliding his arm under her knees. 

Hoisting her up in his arms, Ned carried her inside the cabin and set her down on a plush sofa, his mouth fused to hers. Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up to straddle his lap, her skirt spilling over his legs, her hands gripping his hair. The crotch of her panties brushed the front of his pants and she felt herself start to throb in anticipation. 

Ned trailed kisses down her face and neck and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. He made a sound of appreciation when he got to her pink demi bra. “I remember this one,” he told her, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. “It was one of my favorites.” 

“That’s why I’m wearing it,” she mumbled, then moaned when he slipped the tips of his fingers into one of the lacy cups, brushing her nipple. Nancy gripped both sides of her open shirt and pushed it off, the silk sliding to the floor. She crushed her mouth to his again, her tongue sliding across his. 

“God, baby,” he whispered. “Nancy...” 

She yanked at the knot of his tie until it was undone, then began attacking the buttons of his shirt in earnest. The two of them pulled the tails from out of his pants and she almost ripped the shirt when removing it, leaving the tie dangling around his neck. 

Ned let his hand drift under her skirt and slowly traced a finger back and forth against the crotch against her lacy boy shorts. Nancy whimpered, feeling the liquid pool at her core. 

“Oh, my, God, Ned, please,” she said, not even caring that she was begging. “Please, please, baby, fuck me.” She wiggled her hips against him so that the friction of his hand against her increased. 

“Damn it, I can’t,” he moaned. 

“Oh, yes, you can. I can feel you. You’re so hard for me right now,” she whispered against his ear. “Come on, _please_. Don’t you remember how fucking amazing it used to be? Please, Ned, make me feel good.” Nancy was so aroused that she could barely get out the words. 

“Nan, Nancy... Baby, we need to stop. Stop,” he told her, slightly more forcefully. He gripped her hips to cease her movements. 

“Then why did you bring me here?” Nancy asked, grabbing the two ends of his tie. “If you really didn’t want to do... this, then why did you bring me to a romantic, secluded place?” 

“Because... because I wanted to spend time with you. And, okay, I think that subconsciously, I wanted this to happen,” he admitted, looking embarrassed and frustrated. 

“Nickerson, you are killing me,” she told him. “I am so wet and turned on right now that I could scream. Stop working me up and then putting on the brakes.” Nancy reluctantly slid off his lap and took a seat next to him on the couch, moving her bra straps back up to her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But I’m still engaged. We can’t.” 

“Fine, whatever. If we can’t actually ‘go all the way’,” she said, curling her fingers into air quotes, “can we at least let each other finish?” 

“Nan...” He drank in the sight of her flushed skin and tousled hair and looked as if he were about to change his mind. 

“Do it with your fingers?” she pleaded. “Of course, I’d also be happy with your mouth, but whatever you feel comfortable with...” 

“You really, really don’t give up,” Ned said, chuckling despite himself. “I forgot what you get like when you’re on a mission.” 

He looked her at a long moment, then pushed her backward on the sofa so that he was balanced on his elbows above her. Slowly lowering his mouth to hers, he pushed up her skirt and snaked one hand to the edge of her panties. Moaning, Nancy raised herself up on one elbow, then used the other hand to open the clasp at the front of her bra, dangling it until it came to rest on the floor next to her shirt. 

Ned slowly traced circles against the outside of the lacy fabric until Nancy started whimpering again. He roughly pushed her panties down her legs and pushed three fingers inside of her. He made a sound signaling his surprise at just how aroused she was, then clamped his lips around one nipple, sucking lightly. 

Nancy felt like he had just lit a match. “Oh, God. So good, so good," she chanted over and over like a mantra. She bucked her hips against his hand and he met her stroke for stroke, using his thumb to brush her clit with each thrust of his fingers. He continued sucking and licking her nipples, and Nancy twisted her hands into his hair so hard that she thought he’d pull back. Her body was bowed so far back that the crown of her head was touching the cushion of the couch, one of her boot‐clad legs wrapped around his waist. 

The delicious pressure built up in her, and she made little mewling cries of pleasure. “Oh, Ned, I love you, I love you... I’ve missed this so much,” she moaned. All of a sudden, she felt her release. Ned crushed his mouth over hers to muffle her screams. 

Nancy went limp against the couch and pulled his weight on top of her, throwing her other leg around him. Ned buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips against the skin there. 

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. She could still feel his hardness against her and knew he had to be uncomfortable. 

Ned nodded his assent but didn’t move. She lightly bumped her hips against his. “I can take care of it for you...” she told him. 

He raised his head at that. “I should probably go into the bathroom and take care of it myself. Although," he sighed, sitting up, “it would be way more fun your way.” 

“Then, allow me,” Nancy whispered against his ear, nipping at his lobe. She gently pushed him backwards so that their previous positions were reversed: he was on his back gazing up at her, and her body was draped over his. Nancy pulled down the zipper of his pants and traced the outline of his erection through his boxers, then fused her mouth to his. She freed him from his shorts and gently cupped her fist around him. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered. “Nan—Nancy, you have to stop.” 

“You really want me to stop?” she murmured against his mouth. “Is that really what you want?” 

“Hell, no," he groaned. “But, we have to.” Ned grabbed her hands and not‐so‐gently pushed her back to a sitting position, then rolled off the couch. The agony and regret on his face were plain to see. 

He disappeared to the bathroom, then came back a few minutes later, looking slightly sheepish. 

“Hey,” Nancy whispered, patting the seat next to her on the couch. While he was gone, she had gotten dressed, and she sat with her shirt buttoned all the way up and her knees together. He hesitated for a moment before taking a seat, deliberately positioning himself so that they weren’t touching. 

“Hey,” he repeated, not looking at her. “Look, Nan, I wanted to... you have no idea how badly, but I feel like we just crossed a huge line, one that I really didn’t want to cross. And if you had, you know, jerked me off... it would have been an even worse betrayal than what we’ve already done so far.” 

“I’m sorry, Ned, I’m so sorry. All I seem to do lately is apologize to you, and here I am, doing it again. It’s just that... that sex with you was and always has been so damn incredible. When I’m alone with you, I just can’t control myself. From here on out, I promise that I won’t tempt you anymore, I swear. I’m not trying to make this more difficult for you.” 

“I know,” Ned whispered. “And, God, it felt so good to be with you like that, and it would have been so easy to... to...” His voice trailed off. “But, I can’t.” 

“I understand,” she told him. “Really. Why don’t we dig into the desserts—while we’re sitting far apart, of course.” 

Ned smiled at that. “Works for me,” he said, rising to get the takeout containers and a few forks from the galley area. 

They ate the cake slices while sitting at the table on the deck of the boat, sharing bites. Halfway through both, Nancy put down her fork and declared that she couldn’t eat another bite. Ned got through another few more forkfuls and pushed the plates away from him. 

“Couldn’t do it, huh?” Nancy teased.

“Nope. Since I’m not officially in training anymore, I can’t eat the way I used to. Bad for my figure,” he joked back. 

“Your figure didn’t look or feel so bad to me,” she replied coyly. 

“Unh-uh,” Ned said, wagging his finger at her playfully. “You promised you’d behave.” 

“Okay, no more,” she told him. 

They chatted about for a while longer, reminiscing about the old days. “Do your parents still have their cabin at Fox Lake?” Nancy asked. She smiled when she saw him nod. “Talk about memories...” 

“The cabin, a.k.a. the place where we lost our virginity?” he teased. “Yeah, they still have no idea.” 

“I still can’t believe they bought your cover story of a frat retreat,” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“What can I say? I’m a good liar,” Ned told her, shrugging her shoulders. “Besides, we both felt more comfortable with doing it there rather than a hotel or my room at Omega Chi or a backseat somewhere. We were able to have total privacy, a king‐size bed, and didn’t have to face a front desk clerk or my frat brothers. Even though I kept thinking that my parents were going to barge in and find us naked in bed together...” 

“Oh, my God, talk about embarrassing—I would have died. It would have almost been as bad if my dad had caught us.” 

“Yeah, but your dad would have put out a hit to have me killed or seriously maimed for seducing his baby girl. There’s the difference,” he pointed out. 

“Nah, he always liked you,” Nancy told him, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m sure that he would have only had you beaten up a little.” 

“Comforting thought. Yeah, he liked me, but I’m pretty sure that he didn’t like to think about me doing his daughter, even after we were married.” 

“True, like I’m pretty sure your mom didn’t want to think about what we’d be doing when I put on all of that lingerie I got at my bridal shower,” she mused. 

“Yeah, that was some good stuff,” he reminisced. “We had some serious fun when you wore it. Or, rather, when you weren’t wearing it anymore.” 

“Geez, how many pieces did you rip, Nickerson?” she teased, giving him a friendly poke in the arm. 

“I couldn’t help it,” he defended himself. “I’m a patient man, but even my patience had limits. Especially when it was being tested in the face of sheer black lace and tiny little triangles of gray silk. Every man has his breaking point.” 

She laughed. “Yeah, I really liked that one turquoise mesh and lace thong and camisole set, too. My fault for wearing it after a night when we got crazy drunk and were insanely horny after being apart for a month. I should have known better by then.” 

“Good times. Although, it was good to see that the pink set you’re wearing tonight managed to survive,” he told her, a slight smile on his face. 

“Yes, I was able to salvage some of it,” she smiled back. 

“It’s getting freezing out here and I see you shivering, even in your coat,” Ned remarked after they were silent for a while. “Why don’t we head out?” After getting off the boat, they discarded the takeout boxes in a trashcan on the dock and headed back to his car. 

Nancy and Ned didn’t speak much on the ride back to the hotel. When she leaned over to switch on the radio, he reached over to take her hand and held it for the remainder of their trip. 

“Thanks so much for agreeing to see me again, Ned,” she said when he pulled into the hotel driveway. “If nothing else, I’m so glad we’ve had the chance to spend time together and talk. I feel like I got my friend back.” 

“Same here,” he answered. “And, even though Sophie will be back tomorrow, I’d still like to see you this week. Can I call you?” 

“Of course,” she told him. “You can call anytime. Just let me know when you’re free.” She leaned over to kiss him and reluctantly drew back after a minute. “Good night, Ned.” 

“Good night, Nan. Sweet dreams.” 

_They will be now_ , she thought, as she dreamily floated into the hotel lobby and up to her room. 


	14. Chapter 14

After her Monday morning run, Nancy grabbed coffee and breakfast and headed back to her hotel room. When she got off the elevator, she saw someone pacing in front of the door to her room. 

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered, trying to figure out if she had been seen. 

“Nancy Drew, I see you over there,” her visitor announced. “You better get over here and face me like a real woman, you sneaky little bitch.” 

“Hey, Sophie,” Nancy sighed. 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me. You show up here and act all sweet to my face, but I know the real story now. Tell me, how long have you been fucking my fiancée?” Sophie snapped, her voice rising. 

“Sophie, can we please do this in my room?” Nancy asked quietly. “I’m sure you don’t want this to be today’s gossip around town.” 

“Fine,” Sophie hissed, reluctantly following after Nancy used the keycard to open the door. The moment the door closed behind them, she began to shout. “Listen, you slut, you better not try to lie to me. I don’t care if you’re the head of the fucking CIA or FBI or Secret Service, I will kick your ass. How _dare_ you come back here and try and take him away from me. I should have known,” she said, shaking her head. “Every time your name came up, he got this look on his face. Every damn time. He swore to me that it was over and that his feelings had for you were dead, but I should have known. 

“And then, we just ‘happened’ to run into you here last week," Sophie said, using air quotes. “How long did you have this planned? How long have you and Ned been screwing around behind my back?” 

“Sophie, I swear to you that before this past week, Ned and I hadn’t spoken since before our divorce. And, we haven’t slept together since before our divorce, either, I promise you.” Nancy crossed her fingers behind her back, thinking of what had happened between her and Ned on the boat. “Neither Ned nor I wanted to hurt you. I know he loves you.” 

At that, Sophie chuckled bitterly. “Yeah, if he loves me so much, then why the hell is he telling me that he needs time to sort out his feelings for the both of us, huh? Last Friday, we were picking out a place to get married, and now? Now I come back from my sister’s and hear my fiancée tell me that he may or may not have feelings for his ex‐wife? 

“And me, I’m the moron in all of this. He goes to lunch with you and then confesses to me about it right after, and I think, ‘Oh, if he’s telling me, then it really was no big deal.’ What a fucking joke. Tell me, did you and he have a good laugh about it when he was fucking you in his bed, in this room, and all over this damn city? Did you?” she shrieked. 

“Sophie, I am so sorry. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not him. All along he’s told me that he wanted to be straight up with you. Because he loves you,” Nancy continued when Sophie snorted. “He’s told me over and over that he loves you, Sophie. That he can see a future with you.” 

“Oh, that’s so nice. I think I’ll print that on our wedding invitations. ‘The groom’s whore of an ex‐wife told me that he professed his love for me while he was banging her.’ I wonder if the printer would charge extra for a custom job like that,” Sophie said sarcastically. 

“You have every right to be mad at me,” Nancy said softly. “Sophie, I am sorry. I know you don’t believe me, but I am. I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Then why? Why did you come here and do this?” Sophie asked in a ragged whisper. “He moved on, Nancy. You left him and he moved on. I make him happy. We make each other laugh, we love going places together, we like the same kinds of movies, and the sex? Fabulous. I do things to him that you can’t even imagine, and he can make me come so hard I scream," she taunted Nancy. 

Nancy flinched. “I deserved that,” she answered flatly. “Sophie, he’s really confused right now. I know he loves you and I told him that if he thought you were the right one for him that he should be with you. If you’re the one he chooses, then I told him I’d leave him alone forever, and I meant it. And, again, I swear on my life that we aren’t sleeping together. All we’ve done is talk.” She again crossed her fingers behind her back. 

“Oh, and don’t forget the kissing. Yes, he told me about that,” she said when Nancy looked up. “Well, that’s super, then. So now I just wait around for however long you’re in town for Ned to make a decision and pray that he picks me? I put all of our wedding plans on hold and hope that my fiancée decides he loves me enough to go through with it? Boy, I’m sure a lucky girl.” 

“I am so sorry,” Nancy stated again. 

“Yeah, well, somehow that isn’t comforting to me," Sophie said, stalking towards the door. “Look, you run your little game here and I’ll run mine. I’m not just handing him back to you on a silver platter. If you really want him, you’re gonna have to fight.” Sophie turned the locks and then whirled around to face Nancy. “But I better not see the two of you together in person, in a newspaper, in a gossip blog, whatever. This is already humiliating enough, do you understand me?” 

“Absolutely,” Nancy replied. 

“Good. I’m out of here.” With that, Sophie slammed the door behind her and Nancy let out the breath she’d been holding since the whole episode began. She collapsed on the bed for fear that her shaking legs wouldn’t hold her up anymore. 

Once her pulse rate had resumed to normal state, she picked up her cell phone and called Ned. 

“Hey, Nan,” he answered, his voice sounding strained. “I told Sophie about us last night when she got home from her sister’s.” 

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that when she showed up at my hotel room this morning using the words ‘slut, bitch, and whore,’" Nancy said ruefully. “Didn’t need to be an ace detective to figure that one out.” 

“Oh, shit. Nan, I am so sorry. I had no idea she’d go over there or I would’ve given you a heads up. She’s normally really sweet and kind.” 

“It’s okay, Ned,” she sighed, releasing her hair from its ponytail. “I totally deserved everything she said. I had it coming. I totally don’t blame her for freaking out at the thought of losing you."

“What else did she say?” 

“Well, she repeatedly accused us of sleeping together and didn’t believe me when I told her otherwise. She told me that she felt like we had been plotting and laughing behind her back for ages, and that I had better get ready for a fight on my hands because she wasn’t about to give you up so easily.” 

“Oh, that’s all?” he said, dryly. “Again, I’m really sorry.” 

“She also shared some details about your sex life,” Nancy informed him, trying to sound nonchalant. When Ned was silent, she said, “It’s okay, Ned. I already know you didn’t live like a monk when we were apart. I think she’s probably going to try to play the sex card to win you back, though,” she warned him. 

“Well, she can try, but I’m not going to sleep with her until I figure this all out, Nan. Like I told you, I don’t want sex to complicate an already complicated situation.” 

Nancy smiled, suddenly relieved. “Thank you for that,” she told him gratefully. “Now, I’d better get showered and ready to go. I’m meeting Hannah at the Shedd Aquarium in an hour, and I’m not even close to being ready.” 

“Okay. Can I... Can I call you again later? Like I told you before, I’d like to see you again this week,” Ned said, sounding almost shy. 

“I’d love that,” Nancy responded, a huge grin on her face. “Let me know when you’re free and we can make plans.” 

“Great. Talk to you, Nan.” 

After they disconnected, Nancy headed to the bathroom for her shower. What had started out as a lousy morning suddenly just got better. 

_Later that week..._

"There she is!” Bess exclaimed, waving madly in Nancy’s direction to get her attention. “Geez, we thought you’d never show up,” she said when Nancy had reached their table. It was Wednesday night and Nancy had agreed to meet Bess and George for drinks at a hot new bar downtown. 

“Sorry, girls,” Nancy said, stooping down to kiss both Bess and George before taking the empty seat at their table. “I was on the phone with Ned and lost track of time.” 

“Ooh,” Bess and George said together in a singsong fashion. 

“We made plans to get together for lunch on Friday,” Nancy told them, a smile lighting up her face. 

“Well done!” George told her, holding up her hand for a high‐five. 

“I know, right?” Nancy laughed. “Every time we’ve spent time together, he asks me if we can get together again, which I’m taking as a very good sign.” 

“Okay, Nan, I want to hear all about your lunches and dinners and desserts and long conversations and all of that stuff,” Bess told her, leaning across the table, careful not to knock over her chocolate martini. “I do, I promise. However, my time out tonight is limited, so I’m really gonna need to hear about the sexing part first. You don’t know what I had to promise Luke to get him to agree to watch the girls tonight. Let’s just say that I will be face down on our dining room table at some point within the next two weeks.” Nancy and George cracked up. 

“Bess, I don’t really want to know about your kinky sex deals. And, I think I’m bringing Lysol wipes the next time I eat at your house. Now, you,” George said, pointing her straw from her half‐finished Long Island iced tea at Nancy, “I want to hear all about your kinky sex deals. How are things with Ned?” 

“Sadly, there have been no kinky sex deals yet to speak of,” Nancy sighed. “He took me to a secluded restaurant where we were the only customers and then to his friend’s boat, docked at a marina near the Wisconsin border.” 

“Sounds like a good start,” George told her. 

“Yep, and it definitely was. We started kissing and then started ripping each others’ clothes off...” Nancy trailed off as she saw a waitress approach their table. “Yes, I’ll take a Saketini, please?’ Bess and George nodded when the waitress asked if they wanted refills of their own drinks. 

“Oh, my God, I thought she’d never leave,” Bess moaned after the waitress moved away moved away from their table. “Kissing, ripping off clothes, go!” she summarized, pointing at Nancy. 

Nancy laughed. “I hate to say it, but that’s kinda where it started and ended. Oh, and I had a screaming, writing orgasm, the best I’ve had in years, but that’s about it.” She sat back, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face. 

“You better back the hell up,” George threatened her. “ _Now_.” 

“Well, as we were doing the aforementioned kissing and ripping off of clothes, it was amazing. The man was always great at foreplay, and he has not lost his skill. I basically offered myself up to him on a silver platter, but he told me he couldn’t because he’s still engaged, he’d feel guilty, blah, blah, blah. 

“Then I got mad and told him to stop turning me on and off like a light switch and that he needed to finish what he started. That’s when he used his hands, and bam! Orgasm for Nancy.” Bess and George stared at her, rapt. “I offered to do the same for him, but he waved me away and took care of it himself, again, because of that whole guilt thing.” 

“Holy God,” Bess said in awe. “Just like the old times.” 

“I know, right? But girls, all of this stopping and starting is killing me,” Nancy moaned. “I really need to get laaaiddd.” 

“I can help you with that, beautiful,” the man at the next table told her. He leaned over and gave Nancy a wide, flirtatious smile. Tall, blond, and well‐built, he could have had his pick of any of the over‐made‐up, under‐dressed women at the bar. 

“Thanks, flattered, but no,” Nancy laughed. 

“If you change your mind,” he sighed, handing her a sleek black business card. “He’s one lucky bastard, though.” 

The minute he turned back to his own table, Nancy, Bess, and George cracked up. “I see you still haven’t lost your touch, Nan,” Bess snickered. 

“Yeah, but it’s working on everyone except the guy I want it to,” Nancy answered glumly. She took another sip of her drink. 

“Give it time,” George soothed. “I mean, Nan, we love you and everything, but what you did to Ned the first time around was kinda bad. I’m totally on your side, but even I can see why he’d still be hesitant.” 

Nancy nodded in agreement. “I know, I know, I get it, too, I do.” She plastered a smile on her face and changed the subject. “You know, we’ve been talking about me so much, we haven’t even gotten to you, George. How are things between you and Jon? You guys have seemed so happy when we’ve been hanging out.” 

“Things are really good," George smiled, a slight flush staining her cheeks. “We just celebrated our tenth year of living together, and you know what? At the end of the day, we still really like each other, still have fun together, and are still in love.” 

“The perfect trifecta,” Nancy teased. 

“Ask her if they have any plans to get married,” Bess said in a stage whisper. 

“Bess, stop trying to convert everyone to a Stepford wife like you,” George told her in a mock stern tone. “Not all of us are cut out for a house in the suburbs and two‐point‐five kids, even if the kids are as adorable as yours. If it works, why tamper with the formula?” 

“True,” Bess conceded, finishing her second chocolate martini. “But, girls, I’m here to tell you that marriage can work. For Luke and I, anyway,” she said hastily, not wanting to offend Nancy. 

“Look, I believe in marriage, too,” Nancy told her. “I just happen to suck at it. Which is pretty ironic, considering how everyone used to consider me the girl who could do anything. Well, with my second divorce before age thirty-five, I beg to differ.” She raised her glass in a mock salute, then drained its contents. 

“Nan, stop being such a Bitter Barbie,” Bess told her. “This is your chance to get it right! Ned’ll come to his senses, dump that weather bitch, and acknowledge that he’s still in love with you! Third time’s a charm, baby.” She reached out to clink glasses with Nancy and George. “Now, get a refill on your drink, ‘cause Mama’s not ready to go home yet.” 

After a few hours of more drinks, laughter and conversation, Nancy headed back to the hotel in a cab. She took a quick shower and turned on the TV without really watching it. Her mind was on the events that had led to the end of her marriage to Ned. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey, baby! Damn, I’m so glad to see you,” Ned told her, beaming. Nancy squealed when he picked her up and spun her around; she was glad he couldn’t see her wince when he squeezed her a little too tight. 

Ned had just come in the door and had set his duffle bags on the floor before he grabbed her. He hadn’t been home for almost five weeks; normally, Nancy would have been ecstatic at his homecoming, but this time she was nervous. Things had also been slightly strained between the two of them lately, which she attributed to both their physical distance and her vagueness on the phone whenever he asked her any questions about anything personal. 

“Hey, baby. Welcome home,” she replied, hoping that the smile on her face looked genuine. 

“I am so glad to be home. Three whole days to relax, to be with my beautiful, sexy wife... what could be better?” he teased. He carefully set her down and slid his hands down to her ass, lingering there. He kissed her passionately and Nancy’s body began responding to him. 

_Shit_ , she thought. _How on earth am I going to avoid having sex with him? Better yet, how am I going to prevent myself from wanting him?_ The doctors had warned her that she wasn’t allowed to have sex for at least six weeks after the miscarriage, and so far, it had only been three. However, it had been so long since they’d been together that Nancy could feel herself getting wet just from his kiss. 

“Why don’t you take your stuff to our room and get a shower?” she asked, still deep in thought. 

“Better yet, why don’t you join me?” Ned asked with a mock leer. 

“Sorry, babe, but I have to make a call for work,” she improvised. “I just remembered, and it’s really important that I do it now.” 

“Oh, okay,” he sighed dramatically. “I’ll just go up and take a shower, and then? Baby, we have a lot of lost time to make up for.” He lightly smacked her ass before retreating to their bedroom. 

The moment he was out of sight, Nancy started to panic again. _What in the hell am I going to do?_ she thought. _When he’s home, we have sex at least twice a day. He’s going to know something’s up! But at least he’s acting like everything’s normal, like we used to be, thank God._ She hadn’t told anyone, so she couldn’t ask Bess for advice. She paced the kitchen nervously, frantically trying to come up with a cover story. 

_Wait, I can tell him that I have a yeast infection! Gross, but effective,_ she thought triumphantly. She quickly Googled the symptoms on her cell phone, then switched it off. 

When she heard the shower stop running in their bathroom, Nancy took a deep breath and headed into their room. After a minute, Ned appeared, a bath towel slung low at his waist. 

“Why, hello again, gorgeous,” he told her, smiling warmly. He looked tan, muscular, and handsome as ever; for a moment, Nancy forgot that she was supposed to refrain from sleeping with him. 

“Hello, yourself,” she smiled back. “Enjoy your shower?” 

“Not as much as I would’ve enjoyed it if you were there with me,” Ned replied, walking over to her. He kissed her lightly and freed her hair from its ponytail. 

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry," Nancy sighed, “But I have more bad news for you... Seems I have a yeast infection, which means that we can’t have sex while you’re home.” Nancy studied him nervously, hoping that he couldn’t tell she was lying. Ned knew her so well, but she hoped that their time apart had dulled his skills somewhat. 

“Are you serious?” Ned exclaimed, the look of disappointment evident on his face. “Nan, that sucks. I have been _dying_ for you. There’s only so much my hand can do, if you know what I’m saying,” he joked. 

“I know, I know,” she said, the frustration in her voice not entirely made up. “But, there are still things I can do to you...” she told him with a wicked gleam in her eye. “And, I promise to make it up to you next time you’re home.” 

“Oh, yeah, how?” Ned asked teasingly.

“In ways you can’t even imagine,” Nancy whispered against his ear. 

“I’m sold,” he told her. “So, what is it you were going to do to me now, in the meantime?” 

“Come over here and you’ll find out," she beckoned with a finger, crossing over to their bed and perching herself on the edge. 

Late the next morning, Nancy and Ned were eating breakfast in their kitchen, still clad in their robes, when her work Blackberry rang. “Damn it,” she groaned. “Sorry, Ned, I have to get this.” 

“Go ahead," he told her, waving her away. “Just means more bacon for me.” 

Nancy gave him a mock scowl and took her phone with her to their home office. After a few minutes, she came back into the kitchen. “You better have left me some of that bacon,” Nancy told him, wagging her finger at him. 

“No promises,” he responded, taking his glass and plate to the sink. “So, what was that about?” 

”Oh, they need me to come in for a few hours today. A big bank robbery case and they need me to consult for a little while. Some idiot is knocking over banks while wearing a dress and a Cubs hat, and yet we still can’t catch him. Go figure,” Nancy said, throwing up her hands. “Sorry, honey, I would much rather spend the time with you instead, believe me." 

“It’s okay, gives me time to catch up with my parents,” Ned told her. “Will you be back in time for dinner?” 

“God willing,” she sighed, glancing at the clock over the sink. “I’ll call you, either way. I’m going to run up and get dressed really quickly and then head out.” 

“I’ll take care of the pots and dishes,” he promised.

“Wow, is it my birthday?” she teased, getting up and starting to head to their room. 

“Ha, ha, smarty pants,” he called after her. “Just for that, I may make an even bigger mess and leave the cleanup for you.” 

Twenty-five minutes later, Nancy re‐emerged in a gray linen sheath dress and black heels, her slightly damp hair up in a chignon and her makeup perfect. “Okay, Ned, I’m out. I promise to call you and let you know what the plan is.” She entered the den and crossed to the recliner where he was sitting and watching ESPN. 

“What, no casual Saturdays for the FBI?” He took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. 

“Nope,” she answered, shaking her head. “Some big guys from D.C. are in, so the order was to dress professionally.” 

“Well, would it be wrong to say that I agree with the person who gave that dress code order?” Ned nuzzled at her neck and lightly nipped at the join between her neck and shoulder, causing Nancy to jump and squeal. “This?” he gestured at her, “Hot.” 

“You think anything is hot,” she told him, smiling. 

“On you it is, baby,” Ned answered in a serious tone. He began tickling her lightly until she started to squirm. 

“Well, may I remind you that it’s a crime to assault a federal agent?” Nancy teased. 

“Then you’d better get the handcuffs,” Ned replied, holding his wrists up to her. “I’ve been very bad, Nan.” 

Nancy kissed him firmly on the mouth. “Later, okay, baby?” She kissed him again. “Now, I really have to go. And, re‐apply my lipstick,” she said ruefully, slowly running her thumb across his bottom lip to wipe off the gloss that her lips had left behind. 

Five hours later, Nancy checked her watch and groaned. “Sorry, guys,” she announced, standing up from the conference table where her group was assembled. “I promised I’d call my husband and tell him whether or not I’d be home for dinner. And, based on how today’s been going so far, “ she said, gesturing at the papers and laptops scattered all over the table, “it looks like it’ll be a late, late dinner, if at all.” 

“Hey, he’s home from California? I saw that the Lakers are having a killer season,” one of the guys called out. 

“Yep,” she said, smiling proudly. “He has a few days off, so he came back to spend time with me.” Nancy laughed when everyone around the table erupted in a chorus of ‘ _awww_ ’s. “Be right back.” 

Nancy headed to her office to make the call. _Ned was okay this morning, but he’ll probably be a little pissed that I’m standing him up for dinner_ , she thought as she pressed the key that was programmed for his cell phone number. The phone rang three times before he picked up on the other end. “Hey, honey."

“Hey, Nancy,” Ned said, his tone oddly flat. 

“I’m calling like I said I would, but unfortunately, dinner looks like a no‐go. I won’t be home for another few hours, at least. Don’t wait for me, okay? I know how you get when you’re hungry,” Nancy teased. 

“Fine, whenever you get home,” he answered curtly. 

“Ned, are you okay?” she asked, feeling a flutter of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. 

“We’ll talk when you get home.” With that, he disconnected the call. 

Nancy collapsed into her chair, a wave of nausea threatening to overtake her. _Does he know?_ she thought. _How could he?_ She sat there a few minutes, trying to compose herself enough to walk back to the conference room and pay attention to work. Her thoughts were racing, and she started some deep breathing exercises to calm her racing pulse. After five more minutes, she stood up, smoothing her dress, and walked back to the meeting. 

The next three hours passed in a blur. She heard herself responding to questions and making suggestions, but wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone what they were talking about if they had asked her later. 

When the meeting broke up, Nancy slowly gathered her things and headed out of the office, trying to stall as much as possible. She put on the radio during the drive home to try and distract herself, then turned it off when it sounded like noise buzzing in her head. After pulling into the driveway, she sat in the car for a few moments to steady herself, not sure what she’d be walking into. 

She walked in the front door, keys jangling. The house was dark. “Ned, are you here?” she called out, half‐praying that he wouldn’t answer. 

“In the kitchen,” came his terse reply. Nancy steeled herself before walking in. The room was dark save for the light over the table, where Ned was sitting with papers strewn out in front of him, a half‐dozen empty beer bottles scattered on the counter behind him. 

“Hey, Ned,” she said, tentatively. She set her briefcase and coat on one of the chairs, then stepped out of her heels. _Yeah, he knows_ , she thought sickly. 

“Have a good day at work, dear?” he asked in a slightly mocking tone. “Because I, I had a very interesting day here at home.” His voice was slightly slurred from the effect of the beer. 

“Did you?” she managed to get out, placing her hand over her stomach. 

“Yep, I did. When you left, I made plans with my dad, then got up to shower and get dressed. Before I got in my car, I got the mail and saw something from our health insurance company.” His face was stony. 

She slowly settled onto one of the empty chairs. “What was it?” she asked, already dreading the answer. 

“Well,” Ned answered, drawing out the word, “it was an Explanation of Benefits thing, you know, the forms where they break down your doctor bills to tell you what you owe.” Nancy froze. “And do you know what it said?” 

“What," she whispered, slowly loosening her hair from its updo. 

“Well, it said that Nancy Nickerson had gone to the emergency room a few weeks ago and was in the hospital for an overnight stay. Which was funny to me, because she would have told me about something like that, right?” His glare could have frozen a bonfire. 

Nancy looked down, not able to meet his eyes. 

“So, of course I thought there had to be a mistake of some kind. After all, insurance companies fuck up all the time, right? I picked up the phone and called them to tell they were wrong, and guess what? Guess what, Nancy?” he asked in a threatening tone. 

“What, Ned?” she asked, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“They told me that my _wife_ ," Ned spat out the word as if it were a curse, “my _wife_ was admitted to the ER and then had to stay overnight because she had a miscarriage. And, again, I told them they were crazy because, of course, if something that big had happened, my _wife_ would have told me. My _wife_ , the woman I love, wouldn’t have kept something like that from me, not _my_ Nancy." He shook his head vigorously. Nancy was silent, tears running down her cheeks. 

Ned stood up, stalked to the refrigerator, and took a large slug of the new beer he took out. Nancy jumped when he slammed the bottle down on the countertop. “After hanging up, I decided to check out their story, so I did a little digging in our office desk and in your dresser drawers. Guess all of those sleuthing expeditions I did with you came in handy, ‘cause those locks were damn easy to pick. I would’ve expected better of you.” He laughed, but there was no humor in it. 

Ned crossed the room and stopped behind Nancy’s chair. “And, bingo!” he exclaimed, putting his face close to her ear. Nancy flinched. “I found hospital discharge papers and all kinds of stuff about post‐miscarriage care. Isn’t that interesting, Nancy? Isn’t it?” he hissed. 

Nancy sat, unmoving, continuing to cry silently. He crossed back to his chair and leaned across the table to face her, bracing himself on the palms of his hands. 

“So, that’s it, then?” Ned demanded, his voice deadly calm. “You’re just going to sit here and cry and hope that I’m so moved by the tears on your beautiful face that I’ll forgive you? You aren’t going to try to explain why you didn’t tell me about the baby or the miscarriage? Why you started lying to me the minute I came into this house yesterday? ‘Oh, Ned, we can’t fuck because I have a yeast infection, but next time, baby, next time,’” he mimicked. 

“All those times we talked on the phone and you failed to tell me any of this?” His voice rose as he continued speaking. “I _knew_ you were acting weird during those conversations, and _still_ you told me it was nothing. You had a million opportunities, Nancy. Why the fuck did you keep this from me?” He bit off each word. 

“Ned, I... I...” Nancy started. 

“And, here we go,” he spat out. “Think of a really good lie to tell your dumb jock husband, now. Make it really creative. He’s so fucking stupid and trusting that he’ll believe anything you tell him. After all, he always has for all of these years, right? Why stop now?” 

“Ned, I never meant to keep any of this from you, I swear to God,” she whispered, reaching for a paper napkin to wipe away the tears. “And I’ve never thought of you as stupid, _ever_.” 

“ **_OH, REALLY_ ** ?” Ned yelled, startling her. “All of those phone conversations, texts, emails, and you just never found a way to tell me any of it. I mean, you had to know you were pregnant, didn’t you?” When Nancy nodded slowly, he twisted his mouth into an ugly approximation of a smile. “So, it didn’t occur to you to maybe tell me? Unless I wasn’t the father,” he shot back. 

Nancy looked up, an expression of horror on her face. “Ned! Of course it was your baby! I never, ever, _ever_ cheated on you, not once during our entire marriage. Of all of the awful things I’ve done here, that was not one of them,” she shouted. 

“And, again, I should just believe you? ‘Cause you’re always so fucking honest, Nancy? I should just take your word that you haven’t been fucking around with someone else?” He grabbed the rest of his beer from the counter and downed it. 

“Yes, you should,” she snapped back. “Ned, there was no one else. _EVER_. I was pregnant with your baby. _Yours_ ,” she emphasized the word. 

“And you didn’t think I needed to know? If you hadn’t have lost the baby, would I have come back here one day and just found out by seeing you with a pregnant belly? ‘Oh, yeah, did I not tell you we’re gonna have a baby in a few months?’ And then when you did lose it, you didn’t think to tell me? I thought I knew you better than anyone else, that I could read you like a book after all of this time. Well, add that to the list of things that I was wrong about when it comes to you.” He snorted. 

“Ned, I’m so, so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you!” she cried. 

“Then why the fuck did you not tell me!” Ned shouted, throwing an empty beer bottle at the far wall of the kitchen. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, the shards scattered all over the floor. “I’m looking at you right now, and I see a stranger, Nancy. This isn’t the woman I married six years ago; hell, I don’t know who the fuck she is.” 

“You’d know her better if you were here more!” she screamed back. “If you weren’t treating this house like a fucking hotel, like you’re a visitor!” 

“Oh, so now it’s my fucking fault? You’re putting this on me?” he demanded incredulously. “You have to be joking, Nancy.” 

“No, I’m not saying that,” she snapped. “Ned, what happened was my fault, and I take full responsibility." Nancy made a face when he started clapping sarcastically.” What I’m saying is that you can’t know who the hell I am because you’re never here! We see each other, what, every three or four weeks, if we’re lucky? You have a life in L.A., I have a life here, and the two rarely intersect. So when something big comes up, something like this, I feel like I don’t have a husband to go through it with me. I feel alone, Ned!” 

“Nancy, we have talked about this over and over. I fucking asked you to come to California, but you wouldn’t!” he hollered. 

“Because my job, my life is here, Ned!” Nancy cried. 

“I thought your life was with me, Nancy. Or is your damn career more important to you, like it was before we were married?” Ned slammed both palms down on the table in frustration. 

“That’s not fair, especially coming from someone whose career has forced him to live halfway around the country and travel the rest of the time!” she shouted. 

“You know what? I don’t want to do this,” Ned told her harshly, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t. You’re the one who fucked up here and you keep trying to put everything back on me. It’s bullshit, Nancy. You kept a pregnancy and miscarriage from me, and then lied by omission. Do we have other things we need to work on? Yeah. But, this? This is far and away the worst thing you’ve ever done to me, to us.” 

“I know,” Nancy whispered, starting to cry again. She reached out a hand to place over one of his, but Ned jerked away. “Ned, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.” 

Ned stood up straight and pushed back from the table. “I can’t even look at you right now. I can’t. Honestly, I’m scared at what I might do.” He stalked out of the room and Nancy hurried after him. 

“Ned, please,” she pleaded. “Please listen to me!” 

“I’m done listening, and I’m done talking.” He continued down the hall and opened the front door. 

“Ned, you’ve had too much to drink to go anywhere. If anyone’s going tonight, it’s me. I’ll pack something and get out of your way.” She pushed past him to block him from leaving. 

“Even better,” he sneered. “Go. Get out.” 

Nancy headed back to their bedroom to take off her dress. Grabbing a bag, she blindly began stuffing clothing, underwear and toiletries into it, crying silently the entire time. She walked back into the kitchen to pick up her coat and briefcase, careful not to step in the glass from the broken beer bottle. As she walked out, she paused in front of the den where Ned was sitting in his recliner, another beer in his hand. “I’m leaving,” she whispered. “Please, please don’t get too drunk, Ned.” 

“Oh, thanks so much for caring about me, Nancy,” he answered sarcastically. “Such a good wife.” 

Nancy opened her mouth to reply, but was scared to say something she’d regret later. “Call if you want to talk, Ned.” 

“Don’t wait for your phone to ring, Nancy.” With that, she walked out the door and closed it behind her. 

When Nancy got into her car, she collapsed into sobs. It took her a full ten minutes for her to calm down enough to drive to the nearest hotel. At the front desk, the clerk took in her messy hair and smeared eye makeup, but didn’t say a word, just handed her a key card. 

Up in her room, Nancy hung up the clothes she had brought and spread out her toothbrush, makeup bag, and hairbrush on the bathroom sink. She carried her phone with her, in case Ned changed his mind about calling. A few hours later, she went to bed, tossing and turning the whole night. 

Nancy awoke early the next morning, not that she had gotten much sleep the previous evening. She checked her phone and her work Blackberry; her heart leapt when she saw the “new message” icon, but it was from her office. Dressing slowly for another day of work, she picked up her phone several times, pressing the button for Ned’s number, but stopped herself before clicking send. 

As Nancy headed to the office, she made quick stop for coffee, hoping that the caffeine would help to perk her up. She knew she probably looked like shit but didn’t care: there was no amount of concealer in the world that could hide the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Hey, guys,” she called, stepping into the same conference room that they had occupied yesterday. 

“Hey, Nickerson,” one of the guys answered. “You look like you didn’t get any sleep last night. Your husband’s back in town, huh?” he leered. 

“Yeah,” Nancy tried to joke. “It was quite a night.” The others made jokes before their boss walked in and called the meeting to order. Nancy tried her best to pay attention, but could barely concentrate on anything. Her thoughts kept straying to Ned, and she discreetly tried to check her phone without anyone else noticing. 

“Nickerson, are we interrupting your social life?” her boss cut in. “Do you have somewhere to be, maybe?” 

“Sorry, Dan, sorry,” she said sheepishly, pocketing her cell phone. “Expecting an important call.” 

“Well, unless it’s the Pope or Oprah, you need to focus your attention here,” he told her. 

Nancy forced herself to pay attention for the remainder of the day, her cell phone burning a hole in her pocket. When the meeting broke around two in the afternoon, she couldn’t stand it any longer. Hurrying to her office, she called Ned, praying for him to pick up. 

After five rings, she heard his voice. “Hello.” His tone was expressionless.

“Hi Ned. Where are you?” Nancy asked, careful to sound neutral.

“At my parents’. Where are you?”

“At the office, but I was about to head home. Can we talk? Please?” she pleaded. 

“I’m still pissed, Nancy, and I have to leave for the airport soon,” he told her, his tone clipped. “I think we’d better not see each other yet.” Nancy was silent. “Still there?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she told him. “Fine. Have a safe flight, Ned.” He disconnected the call first, and Nancy stood staring at her phone for a full minute before putting it back into her pocket. 

She made her way back home and sat on their bed, lost in thought. When she thought she had formulated a plan, she went to her laptop and started typing an email. Once satisfied, she saved it to her drafts folder, then went into their home office to review some of the files she had brought home with her. 

Nancy walked into her office the next morning wearing a purple suit, hair perfectly waved around her shoulders, makeup expertly applied. She knocked on her boss’s door and prepared herself to ask him for a transfer to another field office, anywhere, as long as it wasn’t Chicago or Los Angeles. 

Ten days later, she still hadn’t heard from Ned. She came home from work late that night, and retrieved the draft email from her saved folder, making a few minor edits. After reading it four times, she hit send. Nancy felt a wave of panic run through her, and almost selected “recall message,” but restrained herself. 

_Dear Ned,_

_It’s been ten days, and I still haven’t heard from you. I saw on the news last night that your team won the last two games – congratulations. I was so proud of you, as I always have been and always will be._

_I’ve been thinking a lot since our fight last week. I keep replaying everything over and over in my mind. After a lot of careful deliberation, I think it’s best that I move out. I’ve taken a job at the FBI office in Philadelphia and am leaving in two days. I’ll send for all of my things once I’m settled._

_I’ve also seen a divorce lawyer, and am having papers drawn up. (His contact information is included at the bottom of this email.) You should expect to receive them in a week or so. I don’t want any money or half of your possessions or anything like that, Ned – it’ s never been about that between us, and it shouldn’t be now._

_I’m so sorry for hurting you and for lying to you. I hope you know that and can forgive me someday. These six years have been the best ones of my life – I know that you probably don’t believe anything I say anymore, but it’s the truth._

_Nancy_

She got up and began to pack her things, trying not to look at their wedding pictures and other assorted reminders of their history. When she was finished, she walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Pausing a moment in front of the counter, she pulled her engagement ring and wedding band from her left hand and set both down on the countertop. 

Two weeks later, Nancy was sitting on her new living room sofa in her new apartment in Center City Philadelphia, rifling through the mail. It was a Saturday morning, and Nancy wasn’t sure what to do with herself for the day. She was startled to hear a knock at her front door: since she was so new to the city, she hadn’t made any friends or acquaintances yet. 

Nancy checked the peephole of the front door and found her building’s superintendent standing there. She unlocked the three bolts on the front door and greeted him. 

“Package for you, Ms. Drew. I tried to bring it to you last night, but there was no answer.” He held out a small Federal Express carton. 

“Thanks, Tony,” she said, trying to ignore the stab of pain at hearing herself addressed by her maiden name. She had filled out all of her paperwork as Nancy Drew, figuring that it would be true enough soon. 

Once he left, Nancy examined the box more closely, then felt a lump in her throat when she saw the Chicago return address. She fished in one of her kitchen drawers for a pair of scissors and used them to slit the tape holding together the top of the box. 

Hands trembling, she withdrew a small ring box and a sealed envelope from the carton. Using the scissors as a letter opener, she carefully slit the envelope open, then withdrew the letter. Her heart rate accelerated even more when she recognized Ned’s scrawl on the paper. 

_Nancy,_

_Bess gave me your new address. To say that your recent actions have been a surprise is an understatement. I received the papers from your attorney and am reviewing them with my own divorce lawyer. You should receive the signed documents within a few weeks; since you’ve filed as no‐fault and we’ve technically met the two‐year separate and apart rule, everything should be final shortly thereafter. So far, I have no objections to the terms you’ve proposed._

_I got a call from your movers, and will make sure that someone will be here next week when they come to pack up the rest of your things. I will put the condo on the market soon after; you can expect a check for half of the proceeds once it’s sold._

_I’ve enclosed your rings, which I found on the kitchen counter when I came home. I know that you said in your email that you didn’t want anything from me, but these are yours and always will be._

_Ned_

When Nancy finished reading his letter, she opened the ring box and found her wedding and engagement bands winking back at her. She carried the box back to the living room and set it on the coffee table. Staring at them, she started to cry uncontrollably, realizing what a huge mistake she’d made. 


	16. Chapter 16

On Friday afternoon, Nancy met Ned for lunch at his place. 

“Hey, Nan,” he greeted her at the door with a kiss on the cheek. She stepped inside and handed him a pizza box and a paper bag. Today’s outfit was a studied exercise in dressy casual: a pair of tight, dark‐blue skinny jeans, her black leather boots, a long gray cashmere cardigan sweater, and a pearl gray silk camisole underneath. It had taken her a half hour to achieve the artfully messy curls that tumbled to her shoulders. Ned’s approving glance at the front door had been worth it, though. 

“Hey, Ned,” she answered cheerfully. “Thanks for letting me get lunch today. You’ve been spoiling me with home‐cooked meals and delicious Cuban food; the least I could do was pick up some pizza and salad. Oh, and a slice of tiramisu, of course.” 

“Sounds perfect,” he told her, carrying the food to the kitchen. He took out some plates, glasses, and utensils and placed them on the table. Nancy watched him, admiring how he looked in his jeans and a cream‐colored turtleneck fisherman’s sweater. 

When they sat down and served themselves, Nancy took a big bite of her pizza and pretended to swoon. “Real Chicago deep‐dish pizza,” she rhapsodized. “I really am home. Philly has tons of great food, but not this. Not the company, either,” she teased. 

“Yeah, you can’t get this anywhere else.” Ned wiped his mouth on a paper napkin and took a drink of Coke. 

“So, where’s Sophie?” Nancy asked. “And, does she know I’m here?”

“At work; she’s doing the noon, four P.M. and five P.M. forecasts today," Ned told her. “And, to answer your second question, yes, she knows. She’s totally pissed, but she knows.” 

“Ah. And how did the family dinner go on Tuesday night? Did you make more wedding plans?” Nancy asked, trying to sound casual. She hadn’t wanted to bring it up during their phone conversations that week because she wanted to see his face when he told her. 

“Dinner was okay. Sophie and I talked after she confronted you at the hotel, and we agreed that she wouldn’t mention anything to her parents, so we went ahead with the dinner and the wedding planning.” Ned looked down at his plate, pretending to focus on his half‐eaten slice of pizza. 

“You both agreed, or she agreed?” 

“Actually, she’s the one that brought it up. She said that since we’re still engaged, there was no reason to freak out her parents over ‘nothing.’" Ned curled his fingers into air quotes. 

Nancy felt a sarcastic response build on her tongue, but held it back. “So, what did your families decide?” 

“Well, we’re talking about an early December wedding, and Sophie’s narrowed down a few more places for us to look at besides the one we already toured last week. We’re going to check out a few tomorrow and Sunday. There’ll be about two hundred and fifty guests, Saturday night wedding, band and deejay, big wedding party, like I told you before. I offered to pay for everything, but her parents are picking up part of the tab. My parents will pay for some stuff, too—I told them no, but they want to.”

“They really must want you to be happy, Ned,” Nancy said, smiling sadly. 

“They do," he acknowledged. 

“Have you told them that... that I’m back and that we’re seeing each other again?” she asked tentatively. She took a bite of pizza to give her something to concentrate on. 

“No,” Ned admitted. “Because I’m still trying to sort everything out, and I don’t feel like dealing with their questions and advice right now. I know they want what’s best for me, but I’m a grown man.” 

“I understand,” she told him. 

“So, when are you heading back to Philly?” he asked, effectively ending their conversation about the wedding and his family. 

“Wednesday,” she sighed. “I took off three weeks, and I’ll be back at work the Monday after.” 

“Nice,” he told her. “I’ll bet that your family and Bess and George will miss you when you leave, especially since you’ve been spending so much time with them lately.” 

Nancy nodded. “And I’ll miss them. And, other people, too, of course.” She gave him a pointed look that he chose not to respond to. “But I’m sure I’ll be busy with new cases and other fun stuff at work, so I won’t have time to think too much.” 

“You know, in all the time that I’ve known you, this is the longest I’ve ever seen you go without a case or an investigation or anything,” he marveled. “I have to tell you that it’s kind of freaking me out. Are you sure that no one is stealing things from guests’ rooms at the Fairmount? Using the laundry room as a clearinghouse for the stolen loot?” 

Nancy laughed. “If they are, I’m staying out of it.” She picked up the cup of balsamic dressing on the table and poured a light stream over her salad. 

“Wow, are you sure you’re really Nancy Drew, or just a damn good imposter?” 

“What I told you was the truth, Ned. I really just needed time off to regroup and re‐evaluate. You really do seem surprised,” she commented, noting his raised eyebrows. 

“I’ve just never had your undivided attention before. Not when we first started dating, not during college, not when you went to Quantico for your new FBI agent training, not after you became a field agent...” His voice trailed off. “And, believe me, I always supported your career, I did. I was so proud to be with such a smart, kick‐ass woman who was dedicated to righting the world’s wrongs. It’s just that it seemed that everything else got more attention than I did, was more important than I was. 

“And now I sound like a whiny, immature baby,” he finished, picking up another slice of pizza. “But, I asked you to be honest with me and I need to reciprocate. Everything out on the table here, full disclosure. If we get back together,  **_IF_ ** ,” he stressed the word, “I need you to know how I feel, how I felt.” 

“And I’m glad you’re telling me,” she answered, patting his hand. “My work’s still incredibly important to me, and it always will be. I won’t apologize or change that. However, I feel like I need a better balance between my work and my personal life. Hell, two divorces at thirty-five is clear proof of that.” She smiled wryly. “But even if I leave the FBI, I’ll still take some kind of job as a consultant or maybe open my own investigation agency. I’m not the kind who can sit at home all day; I’m not cut out for it.” 

“I know,” Ned told her, “and, I would never have wanted you if you were that kind. It’s part of who you are, and why you’re so damn good at it. But I need to know that if we were going to try again you wouldn’t spend all of your time working or thinking about work.” 

“Nope,” Nancy shook her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders. “Honey, I’ve already learned my lesson about what that has cost me, not making that same mistake twice.” 

“Good to know,” he answered, a slight smile on his face. 

After finishing their lunch, Nancy offered to help Ned with cleaning up and washing the dishes, but he waved her away. “Can I at least clear the table?” she asked, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up. 

“Fine, but I’ll wash,” he insisted. 

“Okay, okay, geez,” Nancy pretended to grumble. She gathered the plates, cups, and utensils, and brought them to the sink after carefully wrapping the leftovers and placing them in the refrigerator. Her task complete, she hoisted herself onto his counter and watched him wash. 

“Talk about someone being an imposter,” she teased. “I could count the number of times I saw you do this while we were married on one hand! You were good at putting stuff away and setting the table, but washing dishes? Not so much.” 

“Hey, hey,” he retorted, whirling around to give her a pretend glare. “You’re not the only one who has grown and matured, you know.” 

“I see that,” Nancy replied. “If you tell me that you now wash floors and do windows, we may have to rethink that whole ‘no sex’ thing, I’m warning you.” Ned laughed and playfully flicked some soap bubbles at her. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed. “Cashmere and silk here,” Nancy pointed at her sweater and camisole. 

“I noticed," Ned told her. “They look incredible on you, too. How is it that you look as hot as did when I met you all those years ago?” 

Nancy blushed lightly at the compliments. “Flattery will get you everywhere, baby,” she cooed back. 

“Oh, yeah?” he asked, turning off the faucet and crossing over to her. When she nodded, Ned slid his hands to the sides of her neck and up under her hair. He paused and then gently kissed her on the lips, deepening the kiss after a minute. She sighed her approval, then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

They stood like that for a full two minutes before Nancy reluctantly pulled away. “Ned, you can’t keep doing this to me," she moaned. “Yes, no, yes, no; it’s like the worst game of ‘Red Light, Green Light’ ever.” 

“What if I didn’t want us to stop?” he asked in a husky voice. “What if I told you that what I really wanted to do, what I’ve really wanted to do since you walked in here this afternoon, is take you upstairs, strip you naked, and get you into my bed?” 

Nancy felt that familiar, delicious tingle of desire for him run through her body. “I’d tell you to stop wasting time and do it,” she answered breathlessly. 

That was all the urging that Ned needed. He crushed his mouth to hers and slid his hands under her ass. Picking her up off of the counter without breaking the kiss, he carried Nancy up the stairs, her arms and legs still wrapped around him. He paused for a moment in front of his bedroom door. 

“Are you sure?” Nancy whispered. 

“Baby, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been this sure about anything,” he told her. “Just trying to figure out how to open the door.” 

Nancy laughed. “Bend your knees slightly and I can reach the doorknob.” 

He complied and Nancy swung the door open, closing it behind them. The minute they were inside, Ned lightly set her down on her feet. After pushing the sweater off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, he ran his hands down the front of her camisole, obviously delighted at the sight of her hard nipples outlined by the silk. Ned moved his hands to the hem and pulled the garment over her head. 

“Nice,” he sighed, admiring the silver demi bra. The cups were made of sheer lace, and he lightly tweaked one of her pink nipples, which were clearly visible through the fabric. 

“I made a stop at Agent Provocateur when I got back.” Her laugh turned into a moan when he gently bit the other nipple through the lacy cup. 

“Money well spent,” he told her, then continued to tease the erect nub with his mouth. 

“God, I always loved how you do that,” she sighed. Bending down and cupping his arm under her knees, he picked her up again and carried her to the bed, setting her down on one edge. He knelt in front of her and unzipped first one calf‐high leather boot, then the other, sliding both down her legs. 

“Much as I would have loved you to leave them on, I realized that I couldn’t get your pants off otherwise," he whispered against her ear. Ned gently pushed her backwards, then stood over her as he unbuttoned her jeans and worked down her zipper. He gently tugged the pants off her hips, trying to get them all the way down. 

“I appreciate the fact that you wore tight jeans, but it’s getting in the way of taking them off,” Ned told her, a touch impatiently. Nancy raised her hips and helped him to push them down, a big smile on her face. 

“Better?” she teased, when she was only clad in the bra and a matching thong. 

“Much,” he emphasized. She had a moment of panic when he began running his hands and lips over her torso and hips. After all, she wasn’t twenty‐eight like his fiancée was, and they were doing this in the light, unlike the other night on the boat. She had to keep herself in shape for her job, and she had been careful to get in her morning runs while in Chicago, but still. 

“Stop trying to squirm away from me,” Ned’s voice broke into her thoughts. “You are still so fucking gorgeous and sexy that I can’t stand it. I swear, you look like you did the first time we did this all those years ago.” 

“Sorry,” she whispered. “And, thanks. Oh, and don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop.” 

With that, Ned reached for the string ties of her thong and undid them, then pushed the underwear away in one swift motion. He lightly ran his hand over her reddish gold curls at her mound, then traced his index finger over her slit, smiling when he found her wet. 

Nancy moaned as he continued to run his finger up and down, slowly, gently. “God, so good. When you did this to me the other night, it was incredible.” 

Ned smiled confidently, then lowered his mouth to where his fingers had been a moment before. He plunged his tongue into her, then began sucking on her clit. 

“Oh, my GOD," she shrieked. Ned continued to tease her clit with his tongue and lips; when he used his fingers again, her cries got louder. Nancy propped herself up onto her elbows and grabbed the bedspread for purchase. 

“Spread wider,” he commanded, pushing her thighs apart further. 

“Oh, my fucking GOD,” Nancy moaned. She felt her orgasm start to build and grabbed the back of his head to pull him even closer. “Don’t stop, God, don’t stop,” she chanted over and over. She took one of his hands and brought it up to her breasts, trailing it across one of her nipples. She used her other hand to tease her other breast. When she felt the delicious pressure break, she screamed her delight. 

Ned collapsed back on his haunches on the floor, while she laid spread out and wanton before him. “Oh, Ned,” she panted. “That was even better than the other night, and _that_ was incredible. But, I think you still need to come over here and fuck me,” she told him, raising one eyebrow in a challenge. 

Ned didn’t need to hear anything else. He pulled his sweater over his head, and Nancy sighed at the sight of his bare chest, muscular arms, and firm torso. She sat up and reached for his belt buckle, unzipped his fly, and pushed his jeans down. 

“How?” he asked, watching her strip off his clothes. 

“I want you on top,” she answered. “I want to feel your weight on me after so damn long.” 

Ned stepped out of his pants and pulled back the covers, then held out his hand to help her stand. After unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor, Nancy accepted his hand and slid between the sheets. As soon as she lay down, he climbed on top of her. He slid his tongue between her lips, and she could taste herself on him. He kissed his way down her neck, then teased her rock‐hard nipples with his tongue and fingers. 

“Mmm,” she sighed, feeling around the front of his boxers and lightly stroking his erect cock through the fabric. 

“Keep doing that, and this won’t last very long,” he warned her. “As it is, I’ve been using every bit of my self‐control to keep from exploding, especially with watching and hearing you come like that before.” 

“Then I don’t think you should wait anymore,” Nancy told him. “We’ve been waiting five damn years already, and I’ve been wet for you since the day I ran into you in the hotel lobby." She pulled the boxers down over his hips and he helped her to slide them all the way off. After reaching down and coating her hand with the moisture from between her legs, Nancy slid her hand up and down his cock in a slow, pumping motion, her thumb grazing the tip. 

“You really are determined to torture me,” Ned groaned. He raised himself on his elbows and forearms, then leaned over her to rummage around in the drawer of the nightstand. 

“God, no, no condom,” Nancy moaned. “I’m on the pill, and I don’t know about you, but I always used protection with everyone else, even Mitch. Especially with Mitch—if I could’ve used two condoms with him, I would have. You’re the only one I ever did it with bareback.” 

Ned hesitated. “Yeah, I always used condoms with—with the others,” he told her, ducking his head slightly. “Even with Sophie, even though she’s on the pill, too.” He closed the drawer, his hand empty, and slid back on top of Nancy. 

Nancy reached for him again, and started angling his erection toward the join of her legs. “God, I always loved how you did that, how you took control like that,” he admitted. “So fucking hot.” 

When she felt the tip of his cock enter her, Nancy started to moan again. She grabbed his ass and pulled him forward so that he was sheathed to the hilt inside of her. “Oh, God,” they both moaned in unison. 

They stayed locked like that, just staring at each other, for a minute. Ned leaned forward and gently licked the tip of one of her breasts, then repeated the action with the other breast. Nancy reached down and rolled her wet, erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger. After watching her touch herself, Ned groaned and started to move within her. 

“Oh, baby,” she whimpered. “Faster and harder. Fuck me faster and harder.” Dimly, she realized that she was begging, but didn’t care. 

“Keep talking like that while I do,” he told her roughly, starting to increase the speed of his thrusts. He withdrew almost entirely out of her, then plunged all the way back in, and repeated the motion. 

“This feels so good,” she cried. “Oh, baby, you were always an incredible fuck. No one else was like this, no one.” 

“Say my name while I fuck you,” he growled back, his hips pistoning at an even faster pace. 

“Oh, Ned, oh, God, like that," she whimpered. “Don’t stop, Ned!” She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to where they were joined. Ned took the hint and started to tease her clit with his thumb and index finger, not stopping his thrusts. 

“Ned, Ned, Ned,” she chanted, digging her nails into his back, which was damp with perspiration. “Oh, baby, you feel so good inside me. Fuck, I missed this. Tell me you did too,” Nancy cried. “Tell me how you missed screwing me, say my name.” Her breasts bounced violently with each of his thrusts. 

“I thought of you, of this, every fucking day,” he groaned. “No matter where I was or who I was with, I thought of what it felt like to be with you. What it felt like to have your hand or your mouth or your pussy on my cock. I would wake up thinking of it, and go to bed thinking of it. And this? Fuck, Nancy, this is even better than I remembered.” He slammed into her, still fingering her clit, and she screamed when she felt her orgasm explode within her. 

“Oh, Nancy, oh, baby,” he moaned. “I just felt you come, and I can’t hold off any more.” 

“Come, baby,” she whispered, spreading her legs wider and running her hands down his back. At her urging, he did exactly that, and she felt him unload inside her, coating her with the hot, sticky evidence of his orgasm. 

Once the pulsations stopped, Ned climbed off her. They lay side‐by‐side on their backs, sweaty and panting as if they had both just run a marathon. 

Nancy was the first to speak. “Now, tell me I’m not the best you’ve ever had,” she sighed, propping herself up on her elbows. Her red‐gold hair was curled messily around her bare shoulders, a few tendrils damp from the exertion. 

Ned started to laugh. “There isn’t even a competition, baby,” he told her. “No one even came close.” 

“Not even Sophie?” she teased, raising one reddish‐gold eyebrow. 

“Stop going there,” Ned said, a hint of a warning in his voice as he rolled over on his side to face her “But, to answer your question, Ms. Nosy, no, it isn’t anything like that with her. And, by the way, I kept my promise to you. I haven’t slept with her since you and I have been... talking. She tried to seduce me after dinner on Tuesday night but I asked her to leave.” A look of surprise registered on Nancy’s face, but she said nothing. “Not that I have to justify myself to you. I distinctly heard you compare me to your second husband and various others earlier, so I’m not the only one who’s done this with someone else.” 

“True," she admitted, reaching over and brushing a damp lock of hair off his forehead. “But, baby, my first was _definitely_ my best.” He smiled, keeping his gaze directed at her. 

“What?” Nancy asked, reaching up to smooth her hair. “God, I must look like shit—my hair’s all messed up, and I don’t even want to think about how badly my makeup’s smeared.” 

“Are you kidding?” Ned asked softly, running his hand over her bare stomach. “You look absolutely gorgeous, not to mention sexy as hell. However incredible I always think you look all dressed up and made up, you look a thousand times better like this, all flushed and mussed up. That post‐orgasmic glow really agrees with you,” he teased, moving his hands up towards her breasts. 

Nancy laughed. “Right back at you,” she joked. “God, when I think you look hot in a suit or a sweater, it all pales in comparison to seeing you naked. You’re still buff as hell, honey.” 

“Know what my favorite thing to wear is?” Ned asked, idly toying with her nipples. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her, rolling onto his back with her on top of him ”You,” he told her, burying his head between her neck and shoulder. 

She dissolved into a fit of giggles. “I can’t possibly feel you getting it up again, can I?” she teased. “I thought there was a longer recovery time when guys got older.” 

“When I’m with you, I’m like a teenager again,” he told her, pulling his head back to study her face. Ned traced her lips with his index finger, the look on his face so sweet and tender that Nancy almost couldn’t bear it. When he saw her eyes glistening with tears, Ned paused his movements. “What is it, baby?” he whispered. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m being stupid,” she told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Ruining the most perfect day I’ve had in years.” 

“I don’t want you to be sad,” Ned said softly. 

“I’m not, I’m not,” she told him. “How could I be, when I’m here with you, like this?” She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, then laid her head under the space of his chin. Ned set one palm on her ass and used his other to lightly trace circles on her back. They lay like that for a while until Nancy picked her head up to look at the clock on the bedside table. Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows of his bedroom. 

“Shit, it’s really late,” she told him, reluctantly drawing away. “I should really go now.” 

Ned propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look at the clock. “Oh, wow, it is. Sophie... Sophie is supposed to come over after work to talk about the wedding venues we’re visiting this weekend. Shit,” he swore after Nancy flinched. “Nan, I’m sorry.” 

Nancy crawled off him and got off the bed. “Then I’d better go,” she told him, trying to keep her emotions under wraps and her tone light. “I need to get dressed and get out of your hair, and you... You need to change these sheets and light some kind of a candle in here or something, because anyone with any sense of smell and/or sight would be able to tell that someone had sex in here.” She gestured to the bed. “And since she knows I came over for lunch, she won’t have to be an FBI agent to figure it out.” 

Ned sat on his side of the bed, his head bowed. She walked over and stood in front of him. “Ned, it’s okay. You made it perfectly clear to me that you’re still engaged, that you need time to think.” Nancy bent down to retrieve her underclothes and shrugged into them while he was still looking down. 

“Yes, but it doesn’t change the fact that I just cheated on my fiancée, Nan,” he said softly. “I mean, it’s one thing to justify a few meals and some kisses, and... the other stuff we did. But this, this is huge. I had sex with another woman, my ex‐wife who I’ve already told her I still... have feelings for. And it wasn’t your fault, it was mine.” He raised his head and watched her pull on her jeans and camisole, a look of reluctance on his face at seeing her get dressed. 

“But you already told her that you’re confused and need to sort things out,” Nancy pointed out. “Are you going to tell her? You’ve been up front about everything else.” She sat down on the bed next to him and started to put on her boots. 

Ned shook his head. “I don’t know, Nan. If I do, she’ll never forgive me. Never. She’s already devastated enough about what I’ve told her so far, but this would kill her.” 

“Your choice,” she said, standing up again when her boots were zipped up. “I’m not going to tell her, not my place.” Nancy crossed the room to where her sweater lay on the floor and bent down to pick it up. 

“Nan...” he trailed off, standing up and walking to his dresser. He opened the drawer and put on a pair of clean boxer shorts, then retrieved his jeans and sweater from the floor. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Ned. You don’t," she shrugged. “I knew damn well what the score was when I walked into your place today, when I let you carry me up here, when I let you undress me and take me to bed. You’ve been honest with me all along.” Nancy put on the sweater and walked over to the mirror hanging over his dresser, combing her hair with her fingers. 

“I’m going to get my coat and purse and leave here, and it’s up to you to decide if you want to call me again or not, just like it’s been since I got back to Chicago,” she continued, turning to face him. “I’m not going to force you or pressure you. Really. I’ve apologized, I’ve told you how I feel, now the ball’s in your court, Ned.” 

Ned silently kept his gaze on her as she spoke. When she was finished, he pulled his sweater over his head and slipped on his jeans. “Nancy, I’m even more confused now than I was before,” he told her, sighing. “I just need time to—" 

“To think,” she finished his sentence. “I know, you’ve told me. That’s why I’m going to stay away until you say otherwise. You know where I’m staying, you know my phone number. I can’t beg you anymore, and I think I’ve proven everything I need to. If what happened this afternoon wasn’t strong enough evidence, then I don’t know what would be. I’ll say it one more time, Ned. I love you, I never stopped loving you, and I never will. You are the person I was meant to be with. Losing you was the worst thing I’ve ever had to endure, and I’m still so angry at myself because I was the one who caused it.” 

Nancy walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Ned at her heels. “I hate that you’re leaving this way, Nan.” 

“What choice do I have?” she asked, turning to face him. “Your fiancée is coming over soon to talk about the plans you’re making for your wedding to her. I can’t be here.” She walked over to the table in his front hall to retrieve her purse, withdrawing her cell phone. 

“Nan, don’t call a cab. Let me drive you back to the hotel,” he half‐pleaded. 

“I don’t think that’s smart. Like I said, you have some things to take care of before Sophie gets here, or you’ll have an even bigger problem on your hands. I’ll be fine, Ned.” 

She pressed a button on her phone and made arrangements with a taxi service. “They should be here in five minutes or so. I told them to pick me up around the corner, in case Sophie gets here early, so I’m going to take off now.” 

She took her coat out of the hall closet, and Ned helped her into it. “Nan, I’m so sorry.” 

Nancy paused with her hand on the front doorknob. “Sorry about what happened here today?” she asked, a wary expression on her face. 

“No! No, I could never be sorry about that,” he told her, reaching over to fasten her buttons and tie the belt of her trench. “I’m sorry that you have to sneak out like this. Because it makes it seem like this was cheap, like I don’t care about you. Nothing could be further from the truth.” He softly pressed his lips to hers; after a moment’s hesitation, Nancy returned the kiss. 

“You know where I’m staying, you know my cell phone number,” she repeated, opening the door. “It’s your choice whether you decide to contact me again.” With that, she kissed him again and walked down his front steps to the sidewalk. 


	17. Chapter 17

On Saturday morning, Nancy met Hannah at the Lincoln Park Zoo. They were going to spend some time there before heading to lunch and taking in an exhibit at an art gallery. 

“Hannah!” Nancy called, waving from her bench just outside the gate.

“Hey, honey,” Hannah called back.

Nancy stood up to give her a hug and kiss. “I can’t believe you picked this place,” Nancy teased. 

“It reminded me of all the times we used to come here when you were a little girl,” Hannah told her, smiling. “When you were going through something tough, I’d bring you here and we’d spend hours in front of the monkey house. Never failed to cheer you up.” 

Nancy laughed. “Well, I sure could use that today, so it was a perfect choice.” She linked arms with Hannah and walked to the front gate, paying for both of their admission tickets. 

“So, tell me what’s going on. You filled me in on your lunch and dinners with Ned, but I don’t know where things stand between the two of you now,” Hannah said. 

“Well, there have been some interesting developments since then. I was with him yesterday, Hannah.” 

“Oh, another lunch or dinner date?” she asked 

“No, you don’t understand. I was _with him_ ,” Nancy emphasized, stopping and turning to face Hannah. Hannah’s eyes widened when Nancy’s words sank in. 

“Ohhh,” she said, flushing slightly. “And, how did that come about? I’m not judging you, honey,” Hannah told her hastily. “After all, you were married to each other once, and you’re both technically single...” 

“He called me on Wednesday to invite me to lunch at his place yesterday. I had a feeling that something would happen, because after that first dinner at his house, he told me that he wasn’t comfortable with us being alone at his place. 

“So, I brought over some pizza and we talked for a while. He told me that he and his fiancée were going to tour wedding venues this weekend and that it’s going to be some huge Saturday night affair and that his parents and her parents are thrilled.” 

“Tough to hear that, I’m sure,” Hannah said, a note of sympathy in her voice. 

“It was,” Nancy admitted. “But, it’s not like I didn’t know he was engaged and that he’s still sorting out his feelings for the both of us. Then we talked about the fact that he always felt that my career was more important than he was, and I told him that it was still important to me, but that I was looking to achieve more of a balance. We were both totally straight up with each other.” 

“And then?” Hannah asked, her eyebrows slightly raised. They were standing in front of the elephants, and Nancy paused for a moment, watching the animals. 

“Then,” Nancy sighed, “One thing led to another, and we were upstairs in his bed. After we... Afterwards, we just cuddled, Hannah. It was so amazing, having him hold me again,” she said, feeling a lump in her throat. “I never wanted to leave, but I had to, because Sophie was coming over to talk about wedding stuff.” 

Hannah reached out and smoothed Nancy’s hair. “It must have been so sad for you to have to think about that,” she said softly. 

Nancy nodded, not looking at her. “Hannah, it was just like old times. Like he was still my husband, _mine_. And then, reality came crashing back when he started talking about her. But, I know I have no right to feel that way because he’s engaged, and I’m the one who left, and blah, blah, blah.” She started walking again and Hannah followed suit. 

“Is he going to tell her?” Hannah wanted to know. 

“I asked that, and Ned wasn’t sure. He told her about everything else, and she knew I was coming to lunch, but he was scared to tell her about what happened between us. He felt really guilty.” 

“Guilty that he slept with you?” 

“See, Hannah, you really do know me well,” Nancy smiled. “I asked that, too, and he said that he was sorry that I had to do the walk of shame out of his house, not that we had been together.” 

“So, how did you leave things?” 

“I told Ned that it was his decision as to whether he was going to tell Sophie, because I wasn’t going to. I also said that he could call me if he wanted to see me again. I told him that I loved him, that he’s the love of my life, that we belong together, and that losing him was my biggest regret. Things that I’ve already said to him, it’s true, but I wanted him to hear it one more time, especially after what happened between us.” 

“Wow,” Hannah exhaled. 

“I know,” Nancy replied, shrugging slightly. “And now I have no idea what it means for us. He said he’s even more confused than he was before and that he still needed to think. Meanwhile, he’s with _her_ today, picking out a place where he’ll say his vows to her in front of his friends and family at the end of this year.” 

“Honey, I know that this is so hard, but I have a feeling that he’ll come back to you. He had such a hard time dealing with the divorce, and it can’t be easy for him to see you again, be with you again. He thought he had his life back together and that he’d get to start over, and then, _wham_! You come back and throw him off balance again. 

“But, Nancy? One thing I do know is that he has been so in love with you since the day he met you. That first day he came to the house—you got all dressed up and made me bake a cake. Carson and I knew he would be the one. The way you both looked at each other was the biggest hint. Carson was terrified,” Hannah chuckled, remembering. “After Ned left that night, your father turned to me and said, ‘Hannah, I think I’ve just met my future son‐in‐law. I’m losing my little girl.’” 

Nancy smiled sadly. “That day I met him, it was like a lightning bolt hit me. I had never, ever, felt that way about anyone before, and it scared me, too. The other guys I met along the way were exciting and fun, but I always came back to Ned. When I compared them to him, everyone else just came up short. 

“But I guess I just took for granted that he’d always come chasing after me when I hurt him,” she continued. “He surprised me when he didn’t, and my stupid pride kept me from getting down on my knees and begging for him to take me back. And now look where we are. I’m getting my second divorce, he’s engaged, and we still can’t stay away from each other.” 

They stopped in front of the primate house. “Perfect timing, Hannah. I could use some cheering up right now,” she sighed. 

“And when we’re done, I’m buying you an ice cream," Hannah told her. “I don’t have to worry about spoiling your lunch anymore because you’re a grown woman now.” 

“Sounds perfect to me!” Nancy laughed. “Chocolate peanut butter, double scoop, please!” 

“You’ve got it.” Hannah put her arm around Nancy’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze, and she and Nancy walked in to see the monkeys. 

On Nancy’s last night in Chicago, she kept waiting for her phone to ring. She hadn’t heard from Ned since the afternoon at his place, and didn’t know what it meant. The time they had spent together was amazing, but he still hadn’t given her his decision. Nancy was afraid to press him for fear that it would send him back to Sophie for good. 

As she started to pack her things, she heard her ringtone and saw his name on her phone’s display. Steeling herself, she answered. “Hi, Ned. Wasn’t sure if I’d hear from you.” 

“Hey, Nancy. I know that you’re leaving tomorrow, and I’m sure you’re busy, but do you have time to meet me?” His tone sounded off, and Nancy wasn’t sure if it was their connection or something else. 

“Of course,” she told him. “Where and when?” 

“How about your room? Forty minutes?” 

“Sure, okay,” she told him, wiping her now‐sweaty free hand on the thighs of her jeans. “It’s room six-twenty-one.” 

“Okay, see you soon.” Before Nancy could say more, he disconnected. 

She tried to continue packing but was too distracted to be effective. After freshening up her makeup and running a brush through her hair, she started to pace, anything to work off some of her nervous energy. 

When she thought that she couldn’t wait anymore, Nancy heard a knock at her door. Checking the peephole, she saw Ned standing outside, a serious expression on his handsome face. For a split second, she thought about not answering the door, but berated herself for being a coward. 

“Hey, Ned. Come on in,” she told him, gesturing for him to enter the room. 

”Thanks, Nancy.” Ned walked to the sofa and sat down, patting the seat next to him. “Have a seat?” 

Nancy felt the dread start to build. She collapsed onto the couch, her legs unable to hold her anymore. 

Ned was silent for a moment before speaking. “I’m sorry that you haven’t from me sooner, but I’ve been thinking long and hard about things, like I told you I would. I had to carefully weigh everything you told me against my feelings for you and my feelings for Sophie. I had to decide whether I wanted to go backwards or go forwards. It wasn’t easy.” 

“Ned, please. Please, just say it.” She turned away, feeling the tears build, unable to stop them. 

“Nancy.” He leaned over and cupped her chin in his hands, then made her turn her face to his. “Nancy, I am so sorry.” 

“Ned, I don’t understand. The time we spent together? It was like the old days! I felt comfortable for the first time since we’d been apart! And what happened between us in your bed the other day was fucking _amazing_. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel the same way. Don’t you lie to me and tell me that it was all one‐sided,” she challenged him. 

“It wasn’t,” he told her roughly. “But that was the problem. The way we used to be? Resulted in our marriage ending and me feeling like I’d never get over it. You’ve told me you’ve changed, and from what I’ve seen, I believe you. But, I just can’t go back. I need to start over, and Sophie’s the best way for me to do that.” 

“I can’t believe this,” she said between sobs. He ran his hand down her back as if to soothe her, but Nancy pulled away and stood up. 

“Ned, I promised you that I’d give you time to think about things and that I would accept it if you told me that you truly thought that Sophie was the right one for you. I’ll hold up my end of the deal, but I want to hear you say the words. Say it, and I’ll leave you alone forever.” 

“Nancy, don’t do this,” he begged. 

“No, Ned, I need to hear you say it. Say, ‘I love Sophie more. She’s the one who’ll make me the happiest. She’s the one I’m meant to be with.'" 

“Nancy...Come on, this is already hard enough...” He looked at her pleadingly. 

“No, a deal’s a deal. Just fucking say it, Ned. If it’s how you really feel, you shouldn’t have a problem saying it.” Nancy stared at him, arms folded. 

Ned released the breath he had been holding. “Fine, if that’s what you want. I love Sophie more. She’s the one who’ll make me the happiest. She’s the one I’m meant to be with,” he said, biting off each word. 

“Then, fine,” she told him. “Fine. I wish you both nothing but the best. May you have a long and happy life together.” Nancy tried for a sarcastic tone, but her voice broke at the end. 

“Nan, please....” 

“Nope, you don’t get to call me that when you come here to tell me that you’re marrying another woman. Sorry, Ned.” 

Ned shook his head. “Nancy, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“I am, too,” she told him. “But I’m keeping my promise. You won’t ever see or hear from me again. I’m not going to chase you again, I swear. I love you and want you to be happy. I think you’re making the wrong choice, but I’ll respect it.” Tears ran down her face but she made no sound. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her sadly and headed towards the door. “For what it’s worth, Nancy, I really did enjoy my time with you over these last several weeks. And, the other day wasn’t just a meaningless hookup for me—I hope you believe that. I wish we could be friends, but I don’t think that could ever work for either of us.” 

“No, it couldn’t,” she answered. “I can’t just be your friend, Ned. What, would you call and email me to tell me all about your wedding and your life with Sophie? I couldn’t deal with that.” Even the thought of it was enough to make Nancy slightly nauseous. 

“Take care of yourself,” he told her, reaching down to give her a hug. “I hope you find someone who loves you, really loves you, and appreciates the incredible woman you are.” 

“Thanks.” She hugged him back and with the feel of his arms around her, almost broke down. When the door closed behind him, she walked back to the bed as if on autopilot and collapsed on it, unable to control her sobs. 

Nancy didn’t sleep at all that night, going over and over their conversation in her mind while trying to pack. She stared numbly at the TV, not paying attention to anything that was on. In the morning, she gathered her bags and headed downstairs to wait for the airport shuttle. She had already dropped off her rental car the previous day, so that was one less task she could distract herself with. 

During the shuttle ride, the walk through security, and the wait for the plane to take off, Nancy kept checking her cell phone, positive that Ned would call or text her to tell her that he’d changed his mind. She thought he’d maybe even show up to surprise her at the very last minute. After the last boarding call, Nancy couldn’t wait any longer and got on the plane headed to Philadelphia, back to the life she’d made there. 


	18. Chapter 18

_Eight months later..._

“Hey, Ryan, this way,” Nancy directed her tall, blond companion, pointing down the hallway of apartments towards her own. “Are you sure I can’t take anything from you?” 

“Nope, I’ve got it all,” he told her. “How am I supposed to impress you if I can’t even carry a couple of cheesesteaks and a six‐pack of beer?” 

Nancy laughed. “Okay, sorry, didn’t mean to mess up the thing you had going there.” She led him down the hall, her reddish‐gold ponytail swinging back and forth. 

She made a sudden stop in front of her door. “I don’t believe this,” she said in a half‐whisper. 

The man sprawled out in front of her door rose up to greet her, leaving a small duffle bag on the floor. In his hands he held a bouquet of her favorite flowers: purple calla lilies and white roses. 

“Hey, Nan,” he said quietly. 

“Nancy, do you know this guy?” Ryan asked, coming up behind her. 

“Yes,” she answered, unable to tear her eyes from her visitor. “Yes, I know him, Ryan.” 

“Nan, I’m sorry for showing up unannounced and out of nowhere like this, but I really needed to talk to you. Please. It’s important. Please say you’ll talk to me.” 

“Nancy, do you want him to stay, or should I ask him to leave?” Ryan wanted to know. 

At that, she whirled around to face Ryan. “Ryan, I’m sorry, I know we had plans, but...” Her voice trailed off as she gestured at the man standing at her door. 

Ryan gave her a mock salute. “I’m off. Call you later?” 

“Thanks,” Nancy said apologetically. “Oh, and take the food.” 

“Nope, you have it,” Ryan told her, handing over the sandwiches and beer and walking back down the hallway. 

The minute he was out of sight, Nancy turned to the man standing in front of her door. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe that you’re here, Ned. Aren’t you supposed to be getting married in a month?” 

“Can we go inside and talk?” Ned pleaded with her. “Please? These flowers need water. Besides, I’m starving, and those cheesesteaks smell great.” 

Nancy smiled despite herself and unlocked the door. “Should’ve known,” she teased. “You heard there was food being served, and here you are.” 

Ned picked up his bag and followed her inside. “Put it down here,” Nancy directed, pointing to the floor of her hallway. “I’ll get some plates and glasses.” 

“So, who was that guy?” Ned asked, with more than a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

“Unh-uh. No, you don’t,” she told him, wagging her finger at him. “You don’t get to be Possessive Guy here.” 

“Sorry, you’re right,” he answered, shrugging. He followed Nancy to the kitchen and watched her open drawers and cabinets, then set the plates, glasses and utensils on the table. She found a vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside. After she sat down and unwrapped one sandwich, he followed suit with the other. 

“Incredible,” he said after taking a bite. “Nothing like a real Philly cheesesteak in Philly.” 

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure that you didn’t come here to sample the local cuisine. Why are you really here, Ned? The way we left things last time... I thought it was pretty clear that we weren’t ever going to see each other again. That you had made your choice and were sticking with it.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but Nancy’s stomach was a jumble of nerves. 

Ned hesitated before answering. “When I came to you that night and told you that I was staying with Sophie, I started to second‐guess myself right after the door to your room closed behind me. But I kept telling myself I was doing the smart thing, the best thing. So, I stayed the course. 

“I went along with the wedding plans, saw how happy everyone else was. But, me, I felt numb inside. Every time I heard her laugh, I thought of your laugh. Every time she picked this flower or that napkin color, I thought of you and our wedding. I would wake up in the morning and feel disappointed that I saw her face instead of yours. And when we would have sex...” 

“Ned, please don’t finish that sentence,” Nancy half pleaded. 

Ned ignored her. “And when we would have sex, I would feel you, smell you, imagine making love to you. Nancy, all I’ve done every minute of every day for the last eight months is think of you. And then I realized that if it was hard enough to get through it for these last eight months, it’ll be even tougher to have to spend the rest of my life married to someone else but thinking of you.” He met her gaze across the table, his expression sad and sincere. 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” she whispered, her sandwich forgotten. 

“Nan, these last eight months without you were almost as bad as the ones after our divorce. I felt like the other half of me was missing.” He looked down at the table before speaking again. “I’m here because I want to take you up on your offer to try again, and to apologize for being so damn stubborn. I don’t love her the way I love you, the way I’ve always loved you, and I can’t make myself, no matter how hard I try. I know I’ve made you wait, and I’m so sorry for hurting you. Baby, I’ll understand if you’ve moved on...” 

“Ned... God, Ned, you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about you coming to me and saying those words,” Nancy admitted, stunned. 

“I know I have a lot of nerve, especially after what I put you through, but please tell me I’m not too late, that the guy you were with before isn’t a sign that you’ve moved on,” Ned told her, sounding desperate. 

“You aren’t,” she said, tears of joy in her eyes. “Ryan and I have only been on a few dates; it’s nothing serious. I’m so glad you’re here, but I need to know—are you sure? One-hundred-percent sure?” 

“The only thing I’ve been surer about was when I asked you to marry me the last time around. It’s you, Nancy; it’s always been you.” Ned pushed back his chair and beckoned for her to get up. She rose and sat in his lap, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his familiar smell. 

“Does Sophie know? Your parents, Mike and Jan?” Nancy couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

“Yes, I told Sophie last week. Her exact words? ‘I knew your whore of an ex‐wife would steal you back. You and she deserve each other,’ end quote.” Ned smiled sheepishly. 

“Ah, she used her favorite nickname for me—how nice! She’s right, you know; we do deserve each other.” She traced his lips with her finger and ran her other hand through his hair, trailing down to the nape of his neck. “And the others?” 

“My parents aren’t totally thrilled, and they still have a lot of unresolved feelings about you, but they want me to be happy. When I talked to them, my mom said that she could tell that I wasn’t as into the wedding stuff this time as I had been with you, but she didn’t know why. They’ll come around, Nan, I know it. 

“Mike, well, Mike was actually the one who suggested I come out here to see you instead of just calling.” Nancy raised her eyebrows, surprised. “He also could tell that I was just going through the motions, and reminded me of how happy I was when you and I spent time together during your last visit.” 

“Wow, I’m shocked,” Nancy admitted. “I thought for sure that they would tell you to stay the hell away from me for good.” 

“So did I," Ned admitted, a smile at the edges of his mouth. “But I think they all know what I’ve been trying to ignore for all this time. I don’t know if it’ll work, if we’ll call it off for good in six months, but I’d always regret it if we didn’t at least try.” He ran his hands up and down her back. 

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered. “Ned, what I said to you all those times about having changed, about not running away when things get hard... I meant it, I swear to you.” 

“I know you did,” he answered. “And there will be a lot of tough stuff for us to navigate, but we’ll get through it together.” 

“So, what do we do now?” Nancy asked, laughing and crying at the same time. “Do we, like, go out on a date? My God, this is so bizarre.” 

“We spend time together and get to know each other all over again,” he told her, kissing her gently on the lips. “We talk about things, really talk. We take it slow because we need to get it right this time. For whatever crazy reason, the universe means for us to be together—that’s the only explanation I can come up with. For right now, I guess we go back and forth between here and Chicago. My gig at the news station is almost over, thank God, because I can’t stand the thought of running into Sophie.” 

“I can’t stand the thought of you running into her, either,” Nancy said dryly. “Although, I’m the one who won you, so I can’t complain too much.” 

Ned laughed. “Once my contract is up, I’m free to go anywhere. I think that we should make a serious plan to live in the same city if we want to have any shot at all at this. I’ll live wherever you are, Nan; I can start my management agency anywhere, really.” 

“I’ve made a life here, and I’ve really come to like it. But, you know what? After all of this time that I’ve been in self‐exile, I think it’s time for me to come home. To be with my family, my best friends, and you,” she told him, a soft smile spreading across her lips. “I’m in the middle of a big assignment now, but it should wrap up within the next six months; then I can come back to Chicago to start my own consulting‐slash‐investigation firm. Unless you want to be elsewhere,” she said hastily. “I don’t care where, Ned, as long as I’m with you. Honestly, we could live in a hut on the beach in Tahiti, for all I care.” 

“Tahiti? Hmm, sun, sand, tropical drinks, you in skimpy bikinis all the time? That sounds like a good plan,” he teased, gently tugging on the ends of her hair and bringing her face to his for another kiss. 

“We’ll make it Plan B, in case we get too sick of Chicago winters,” Nancy joked back. “Ned, are we really doing this? Is this really happening? Tell me I’m not dreaming.” He playfully pinched her ass, and she jumped on his lap. “Hey!” 

“This is real, baby, I promise you.” Ned lowered his forehead to hers and kissed her again. “You and me, from now on, this is it. No matter what.” 

“No matter what,” she echoed. “I love you with all my heart, Ned—always have, always will.” 

He smiled. “Nancy, I have been in love with you since I was seventeen years old and not one day has gone by that I’ve stopped.” 

“This time, I won’t do anything to make you regret it, Ned, I swear to God. I won’t abuse or take advantage of that love. You will never again have to doubt me, _ever_. This time, I know it’s unconditional.” 

“I know,” he told her, cupping her chin in his hand. “I know you won’t. We’ll make it work this time, and we’ll grow old and gray together.” 

Nancy felt the tears spill over onto her cheeks. “I’m so lucky to have you back, Nickerson. These last five years were awful without you. I felt like there was a hole in my heart,” she told him, starting to sob. 

“Shh, baby, don’t,” Ned soothed her, stroking her hair and holding her close. “It’s in the past now. Let’s make a vow. Repeat after me: What’s in the past is past, what’s done is done. Time to move on.” 

“What’s in the past is past, what’s done is done. Time to move on,” she echoed in a wobbly voice. 

“See, there we go. No more crying,” he told her, standing up and gently placing her back on her chair. “Now we make plans. And, finish eating.” 

Nancy managed a watery laugh. “Always distracted by food. That’s definitely my Ned!” 

“I can’t help it,” he defended himself. “I couldn’t eat ‘cause I’ve been nervous as hell all day, and seeing that guy with you made it worse. I thought that you had already moved on...” 

“Shhh,” she told him, reaching over and placing her fingers over his lips. “Are you already breaking our minute‐old vow?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “Anyway, I haven’t eaten all day and this sandwich is fucking delicious.” He took a big bite. “So, let’s figure it out. I thought I could visit in between my consulting gigs while you finish up your assignment and sell your place. Plus, that would mean that I can get more cheesesteaks, so it’s a win‐win.” Nancy playfully threw her crumpled napkin at him, hitting him in the nose. 

“Okay, so far, so good,” she said, nodding her agreement. “And I can come out on some weekends, too. And when we’re not together, we can call, and text, and Skype,” Nancy suggested. 

“Excellent plan. Have you ever had Skype sex before?” he asked playfully. 

“Nope,” she told him, shaking her head vigorously. 

“Me neither,” Ned said, one eyebrow raised suggestively. “Since we lost our real virginity to each other, now we can lose our cyber virginity to each other.” 

Nancy cracked up. “Of course, that _would_ be the first thing you’d think of.” She wiped her fingers on a new napkin. “Moving on... I think we should talk at least once a day and that we shouldn’t be apart for more than a week at a time.” 

“Agreed,” he answered. 

“Speaking of, you never told me that how long you planned to be here. Where are you staying, or were you just so sure that I’d take you back that you didn’t make plans?” she teased. 

Ned wore a look of pretend hurt on his face. “Hey! I was a nervous wreck! I’ll have you know that I made a reservation at the Westin down the street, missy. I can stay there, if you want me to,” he said seriously. “Nan, I meant it when I said I didn’t want to rush things this time around. If you’d be more comfortable with me at a hotel, I’m totally fine with it. Really. I can’t believe that these words are coming out of my mouth, especially with what happened between us the last time, but I think we should sleep apart for a little while.” 

Nancy answered after a moment’s hesitation. “I can’t believe _I’m_ saying this, but I think I agree with you. Ned, I’ve spent the last eight months and the five years before that thinking about what it was like to go to sleep next to you, wake up next to you, make love with you. But like you said, we need to take it slow. Sex was the never the problem between us. Sometimes we used it instead of really communicating; hence the difficulties in our marriage,” she smiled wryly. “You can stay here, but I think that you should be in the guest room. I’m sorry,” Nancy said softly. 

“No, no apology needed,” he sighed. “We should hold off until we really get to know each other again. And I think that means that I really should stay in that hotel room I reserved. Self‐restraint has not been our strong suit, and if we’re in the same place, one room apart...” 

“You’re right, you’re right. So, in all seriousness, how long are you staying? Of course, I’d be happy if you never left, but I know you have commitments.” 

“My flight leaves late Sunday afternoon,” Ned told her. 

“Ooh, so we have tonight, all day tomorrow and most of Sunday? That’s perfect,” Nancy beamed. “Nothing or no one to keep us apart, no sneaking around? Sounds like heaven.” 

Ned smiled. “I know, baby. And, I can come back next weekend, if you want...” 

“If I want? Honey, you haven’t left yet and I’m already counting the days until I can see you again.” 


	19. Chapter 19

They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up on the events in their lives over the last eight months. At two in the morning, Ned reluctantly left her apartment and headed to his hotel. 

He came back at around eleven on Saturday morning; Nancy greeted him at the door with a huge hug and kiss. “I know it was only a few hours, but I missed you,” she told him, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Ned kissed the crown of her head. “I missed you, too. You look gorgeous, as always,” he told her as she led him inside. Nancy was wearing a chocolate brown velvet blazer with a cream tank top underneath and a pair of dark boot‐cut jeans, her outfit completed with brown suede knee‐high wedge boots and a taupe cotton scarf casually slung around her neck. “Now, tell me where we’re going today,” he said as she led him inside and they settled on her living room sofa. 

“Well, I thought we’d walk around the city a little bit, if you’d like. It’s a perfect fall day on the East Coast, so we should probably take advantage of the beautiful weather while it lasts. There’s the historic stuff, of course, or we could just walk around my neighborhood and hang out in Rittenhouse square?” 

“Anywhere you want to go, baby. I will follow your lead.” He playfully tugged at her ponytail and kissed her nose. 

“I don’t think I feel like hanging with the tourists, so let’s just walk around here. We can get some air, then stop for lunch at one of the cafés with alfresco dining. Let me just grab my purse,” she said, heading towards her bedroom. 

All of a sudden, they heard a knock at her front door. “You expecting anyone?” Ned asked. 

“Well, the love of my life has already shown up, so... no,” Nancy joked. “Who is it?” she called, crossing to her front door. 

“Girl, it’s me! Did you forget that we had plans to go shopping and do lunch?” Angie’s voice floated in from the other side of the door. 

“Oh, shit!” Nancy exclaimed. She hurriedly undid the locks and bolts and turned the knob. “Angie, I’m so sorry, I did forget!” 

“Geez, Nance, nice way to treat your friend! See if I hang out with you again.” Angie stepped into the entryway and unwound a lavender cotton scarf from around her neck. “Or, did your date with Ryan go so well last night that he didn’t leave until this morning?” she teased, raising an eyebrow in a mock leer. She continued on into the living room and halted when Ned stood up from the couch. 

Angie turned to Nancy with a quizzical expression. “Ange, well, it’s kind of a funny story...” Nancy trailed off, trying to keep the smile off her face. “But this is my ex‐husband, Ned.” 

Angie stood there for a moment, apparently stunned into silence. She recovered quickly and took the hand that Ned had extended to her to shake. “Wow. Okay. Wow. Hi, Ned, I’m Nancy’s good friend Angie, and I have to tell you that I’m a little surprised to see you here.” 

Nancy and Ned both laughed. “That makes two of us, Ange,” Nancy told her. “Ned showed up last night and told me that he’s broken things off with his fiancée. We talked a lot, and we’ve going to give our relationship another chance.” She walked over to Ned and put her arm around his waist; he draped his arm over her shoulders. 

Her friend’s face broke into a huge smile. “That is fantastic news! You guys, I’m so happy for you!” She threw her arms around Nancy and gave her a hug. “Ned, I know we like, just met, but I feel like I contributed to this reunion in my own small way, so I’m gonna give you a hug, too, honey!” She gave him a squeeze and a laughing Ned returned it. 

“Wait, what do you mean, you contributed to it?” Ned asked, puzzled. 

Nancy and Angie exchanged a look of amusement. “Angie’s the one who convinced me to go to Chicago and try to get you to take me back. She helped with the plan to take my vacation time, helped me pick out my clothes, and... remember that first lunch date that I tricked you into showing up for?” Nancy asked. Ned nodded. “Well... Angie was the one who made the reservations and made up the identity of your fake new agent.” 

Ned glanced over at Angie, trying unsuccessfully to keep a grin off his face. She gave him a little half‐wave. “So I was totally outwitted all the way,” he said with a mock sigh. “Well, I have to give you props for picking out those outfits, though. Nice work.” 

“Thanks! She looked hot, right?” Angie beamed.

“Yeah, she did. Oh, yeah, she did.” They exchanged high‐fives. 

“So, I guess I don’t have to worry about you bonding with my friends here,” Nancy teased. 

“Nope,” Ned told her, ruffling her hair. “Although, that guy in the hallway last night... Him, I could do without.” 

“I told you—that guy’s history, babe. I’ve even forgotten his name,” she replied him airily. 

“Okay, so, I’m taking off now, Nance. I am clearly the third wheel, and you guys have tons of catching up to do, I’m sure.” 

“Thanks, Ange, and I’m sorry for flaking on our plans.” Nancy gave her another hug. 

“Nope, it’s forgotten. I totally understand. Ned, great to finally meet you after all of this time. Nan, you were not lying about his hotness, girl. Even better than your pictures or seeing him on TV,” Angie said in a stage whisper, cupping her hand to one side of her mouth as if she were giving an aside. 

Ned cracked up. “I can totally hear you, you know.” 

Angie patted his arm. “I meant you to, honey.” Nancy started to leave Ned’s side, but Angie stopped her with a raised hand. “No, no, you don’t have to walk me out, Nance. I can find my way. Hey, maybe one day we can double date: the two of you and me and my husband Vince.” 

“Sounds great!” Nancy answered enthusiastically, and Ned nodded his assent. 

“Call me later?” Angie turned from the front door and raised her thumb and pinky to her ear, mimicking a phone. 

“Definitely,” Nancy smiled. With that, Angie closed the door behind her. 

“She seems great,” Ned told her cheerfully, rubbing her back. 

“She is, Ned. She’s become one of my closest friends, almost like family, really. I’m going to miss her when I leave here,” Nancy said sadly. 

“She and her husband can come out to Chicago and visit us,” he suggested. “As often as they want. And, you can come back to see her, you know.” 

“I know, I know. Okay, enough with the sad stuff. Let’s go out and enjoy the beautiful day! I’m going to get my purse, for real this time, and we can head out.” 

“Lead and I’ll follow,” Ned told her. “Just like always.” 

They spent the day wandering Nancy’s neighborhood, stopping in Rittenhouse Square to people watch. They cuddled on a bench, sharing soft pretzels between kisses. 

“This has been the best day I’ve had in months,” Nancy told him solemnly, finishing the last of her pretzel. 

“Me, too,” he answered, gently licking some stray yellow mustard from her fingertips. 

“That was what really helped me make my decision to come here, you know—I missed you so damn much. All of that time I spent with you in Chicago reminded me of how natural it is for us to be together. I’ve never had this... this connection with anyone else.” 

“Me, neither,” she sighed. “And, it’s so crazy, because I keep thinking to myself that I need to savor this time because it’ll come to an end soon, and I get sad. Then I remember that it’s not going to end this time, that it’s only the beginning. It’s like it’s too good to be true.” 

“Well, it is true, Nancy. Nothing could take me away from you this time, baby, I swear.” He kissed her softly, then deepened it. 

Nancy reluctantly broke away. “I could spend all day doing this, but I just remembered that we’re in public.” She looked up and saw two older women sitting on the bench across from them, staring disapprovingly. 

Ned looked over at them. “It’s okay,” he called out. “We were married, got divorced, and now we’re getting back together.” One of the women pressed her lips together and glared at them. 

“Ned!” Nancy hissed, poking him in the ribs. “Sorry, sorry, we’ll leave now.” She rose from the bench and pulled him up to join her. “So bad,” she teased as they walked out of the park. 

“It’s your fault. You’re a bad influence, always were. You corrupted me.” 

“And you loved every second of it,” she retorted. 

“I sure did, baby,” Ned answered, giving her a smacking kiss on the lips. “And I came back for more. Now, those pretzels were delicious, but I am starving. What do you want to do for dinner?” 

“You’re starving? Oh my God, what a shock! Let me call Action News right now.” Ned started tickling her, bringing her to giggles. “Okay, okay! Did you want to go out, bring something in?” 

“You know what? After all of that sneaking around last time, hot as it was, I’m ready to go out and be seen with you in public, Nan. Like a regular couple.” 

Nancy beamed. “I would love to go on a regular date with you out in public, Ned. Chinatown? Italian food in South Philly? One of the swanky places here in Rittenhouse Square or in Old City? Choice is yours. It’s not as nice as, say, renting out an entire restaurant, but I think we can make do.” 

“Damn,” Ned told her, playfully snapping his fingers. “Well, since I did not bring swanky clothes with me, how about Chinese?” 

“You look perfect to me,” Nancy said, exaggeratedly surveying his navy cashmere v‐neck sweater, light blue button down, and jeans. “But your idea of Chinese food is an excellent one. Did you want us to grab a cab and head there, or did you want to stop at the hotel first?” 

“Nope, too hungry to wait. Let’s go there now.” After a minute, he flagged down a cab. “Ninth and Race?” Nancy told the taxi driver when they got in. 

They were riding along, holding hands, when Ned’s cell phone rang. He glanced at the display and grimaced. 

“Do you need to take that?” 

“Nah,” he said dismissively, putting his phone back in his pocket. Nancy stared at him for a moment, deciding whether or not she should question him, but held her tongue. 

After dinner, they walked around Chinatown for a while before deciding to take a cab back to Nancy’s neighborhood. They stopped in a local bar and had a few drinks while listening to some live music. Ned’s phone rang again while they were mid‐conversation. He again pocketed the phone after checking the display. 

“Ned, seriously, if you need to get that, you can,” Nancy told him, sipping her vodka and cranberry. 

“Nope, I’m good,” he responded, sounding almost too casual. He signaled to the bartender to bring him another scotch, neat. 

After five minutes, his phone rang again; he ignored it but gave an exasperated sigh when it rang two minutes later. 

“Ned, why don’t you just pick it up? Obviously, someone is trying very hard to get in touch with you.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but it’s Sophie, okay? Sophie’s the one who’s been calling me repeatedly today. I know I’m the one who left her and that I suck, but I just don’t want her ruining what was up ‘til now a great day with her nastiness.” He ran his hands through his dark hair in a sign of irritation. 

“I don’t think she’s going to stop calling until you talk to her, Ned,” Nancy pointed out gently. “She’s probably so upset at losing you. And, there is nothing that she could do that would ruin today, honey. I promise.” 

Ned sighed, then stood up. “Thanks, baby. I’m going to head outside and call her back. If I’m not back in ten minutes... Call the cops, ‘cause I’ll likely have punched something or someone.” 

Nancy laughed. “Just stay calm,” she told him, giving him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll try, but no guarantees.” He withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and walked towards the door of the restaurant. 

After about ten minutes, Ned walked back to where he had left Nancy at the bar, visibly shaken. 

“Honey, what’s wrong, what is it?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Where do I even begin?” Ned replied grimly. “Such a fucking mess. I made such a fucking mess of everything because I was too much of a fucking coward to be honest with her and with myself about my feelings for you.” He shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. “Want another?” he asked her roughly. 

“Am I gonna need it?” When Ned nodded silently, she gave her assent. “So what did she have to say that made you so upset?” she asked when fresh drinks were set in front of them. 

“Well, first of all, she’s a drunken, hysterical mess. It seems that some wedding gifts showed up today, which is what set her off. I was sympathetic, I swear. Then, when she demanded that I come over immediately to talk and I told her it was impossible, I had to tell her that I was here, with you.” 

“Oh, shit,” Nancy whispered. 

“’Oh, shit’ is right. Then she really flipped out. Started screaming, calling you all kinds of names, threatening to come here and take me away from you like you did to her... And, to top it all off... She started threatening me with some bullshit about her being pregnant.” 

Nancy froze. “Ned...oh, my God...” 

“Nan, she’s desperate and lying. I swear to you, _swear to you,_ that I used condoms with her every time. You have to believe me.” Ned grabbed her arm and wheeled her around on her bar stool to face him. He cupped her chin in his hands and forced her to look in him in the eyes. “There is no goddamn way she’s pregnant, and if she is, it’s not mine.” 

“Condoms aren’t a hundred percent effective, Ned,” Nancy told him, trying to keep her voice calm. Her stomach churned with nausea. 

“I know, but she’s full of shit, Nancy. I know she is. I called her on it, asked her why she was drinking so much if she knew she was pregnant. Then she started crying harder, rambling on and on...I told her I was sorry but that I wouldn’t talk to her again until she was calm, and then I hung up on her.” Nancy tried to pull away but he held his hand on her chin. “Baby, she’s not pregnant. I’ll talk to her when she’s sober and she’ll tell me the truth. If all of this makes you reconsider, makes you hesitant about us getting back together...” 

“Ned, no! I told you before that I wasn’t going to run away this time, that I’d stay and fight, and I meant it. We are meant to be together, and we will be, end of story,” she told him in a low voice. “It would make me sad to think about you having a baby with someone else, but we’d make it work, Ned, we would,” she insisted. 

The look of relief on his face almost broke Nancy’s heart. “I’m so glad to hear you say that,” he admitted. “And I hate that I’ve put you into this position, but if she really is... if she really is pregnant and it really is mine, then I can’t walk away from... from a child.” 

“And I wouldn’t expect you to,” Nancy told him gently. “If you did, then you wouldn’t be the man I’m in love with.” She removed his hand from her face and clasped both of his hands in hers. “Ned, if this turns out to be real, we’ll figure out how to do it. It won’t be easy, but we’ll figure it out.” 

“I love you so much,” Ned sighed, kissing her gently. “And, unfortunately, I was right about our night being ruined.” 

“No, you weren’t. How many times do I have to tell you that as long as we’re together, it’s automatically a good day?” she scolded him lightly. “Now, let’s enjoy these drinks, ‘cause the band’s about to start a new set in a few minutes.” She handed him his glass, raised her own, and gently tapped it against his. 


	20. Chapter 20

Nancy and Ned left the bar at around one forty‐five that morning. Ned insisted on walking her back to her place, even though Nancy reminded him repeatedly that she carried a gun and a badge. 

“Sure I can’t tempt you into coming up?” she teased. 

“You know damn well that you can tempt me, but I will be the voice of reason here and say no.” Ned gently grasped the lapels of her blazer and drew her in for a kiss, which turned into two and then three, each lingering longer than the last. “And I really, really need to go now before my voice of reason tells me to shut the hell up.” 

Nancy smiled, kissing him again before drawing away reluctantly. “Good night, and see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” he echoed “Love you, Nan.” 

“Love you too, Ned.” 

Upon letting herself in, Nancy threw down her purse and her jacket on her kitchen counter and sank down on her couch. The thought of Sophie actually being pregnant made her sick, but she couldn’t reveal those feelings to Ned; it was too soon. Glancing at her watch, she realized that it was too late to call any of her girlfriends to talk it through. She heaved a great sigh and got up to undress and get ready for bed. 

Nancy didn’t sleep well that night; the idea of Ned having a child with another woman kept her tossing and turning. She arose at eight on Sunday morning, took a shower, and made herself a pot of coffee in an attempt to wake herself up. 

Ned knocked on her door at exactly ten, and Nancy plastered a smile onto her face as she opened the apartment door to him. “Morning, honey!” she chirped. 

“Morning, yourself,” he told her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her hello. 

“So, I have you all to myself for a little while longer until your flight leaves... Did you want to get some breakfast and then walk around again, or did you want to go to a movie?” She moved aside so he could stash his luggage in her hallway. 

“Did someone mention breakfast?” Ned asked, rubbing his stomach. “’Cause, you know, I could eat.” 

“That seems so unlike you,” she teased. “Okay, let’s head out. There’s a great place a few blocks from here that serves killer waffles. I would cook for you, but I wasn’t exactly expecting company, and my refrigerator is so empty that it echoes.” 

“Next time,” he told her. 

“Deal.” Nancy grabbed her coat, which she had draped over one of her kitchen chairs, and they left her apartment. 

On the walk over to the restaurant, Ned took her hand and held it. “Nan?” 

“Ned?” she responded teasingly. 

“Are you okay, baby? You seem, I don’t know, slightly off today.” 

_He still knows me too well,_ she thought. “No, I’m good. Just a little tired. Someone kept me out late last night and I didn’t get my beauty sleep,” Nancy tried to joke. 

“You still look beautiful to me.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Nah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure you’re not upset about what we talked about at the bar?” Ned asked, glancing over at her to gauge her reaction. 

“Honey, I can’t worry about something that may not even be true. And even if it is, we’ll deal with it together.” Nancy pasted what she hoped was a cheerful smile onto her face. 

Ned looked at her as if he didn’t believe her but chose not to pursue the subject further. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

After breakfast, they wandered the city again, both avoiding the topic of Sophie. A few hours later, Nancy reminded him that they should head back to her apartment so he could pick up his luggage. 

“Are you sure I can’t take you to the airport?” Nancy offered once they got back to her place. “I’m glad to drive you.” 

“Nah, baby, I don’t want you to have to fight the traffic. I called a car service before I left the hotel this morning and they’ll be here in about twenty minutes.” 

“I’m glad to do it. It would mean more time with you; although, it would also mean that I’d cry in public when I say goodbye to you, instead of doing it in private.” 

He laughed. “Tell you what: this time I take a cab and you cry here in the privacy of your apartment; next time, you take me to the airport.” 

“Okay, that works.” She gave him a big hug and didn’t let go. “This weekend was wonderful. I’m so glad you came here.” 

“So am I,” Ned told her, resting his palms on her ass. “I’m so glad you let me in and took me back, even though I wasted all of those months being stubborn...” 

“Stop,” she replied, putting her finger to his lips. “We made a vow, and you need to keep it. The past is past. No more talking about it. We’re together now and that’s all that matters.” 

Ned gently moved her finger and kissed her. “I’ll call you when I get back. And, I’ll call you again after I go to see Sophie tomorrow.” Nancy made an involuntary noise of frustration. “Baby, I need to talk to her in person, when she’s sober. Then I’ll know if she was serious about... about what she said.” 

“She’s gonna try to win you back, even if it wasn’t true,” Nancy warned him. 

“She can try all she wants, but it’s not going to work. I know that I’m meant to be with you, and deep down, I think she knows it, too. And, I’ll be back again next weekend, like we talked about. So, please don’t worry.” He smoothed her hair reassuringly. 

“Friday seems like such a long way away,” she sighed. “But, we’ve been apart for much longer than that before, so I can manage. I’ll also look at my calendar at work on Monday and figure out when I can make it out to Chicago, too. Maybe around Thanksgiving?” 

“See, we’re already making this work. We won’t know what to do with ourselves when we‘re living in the same city,” Ned teased her. 

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” she responded, a gleam in her eye. 

Just then, his cell phone rang. They both tensed, but Ned relaxed when he read the display. “Just the car service.” He hit the answer button and then disconnected after speaking with the driver. “Yeah, they’ll be here in a minute. Walk me downstairs?” He picked up his bags. 

Nancy nodded and felt the tears start to build in her eyes as they descended the staircase in her apartment building. “Nope, no crying, baby," he told her. “We’ll see each other in five days. Five days!” 

Nancy brushed away the tears with the back of her hand. “I know, I’m being so stupid,” she sniffled. “I love you. Have a safe flight, honey.” When they walked out of the lobby to the sidewalk they kissed, sweetly at first, then the kiss grew deeper. 

After a minute, Ned reluctantly pulled back. “I really, really have to go. The car service is waiting for me. I love you, Nan.” 

“Love you,” she echoed. He gave her one more kiss, then greeted the driver of the black Cadillac at the curb in front of her building. After placing his bags in the trunk, Ned waved to Nancy and got into the car. Nancy stood outside until the car pulled away from the curb and she saw its taillights head down Walnut Street. 

\--

“So, I was right. She’s not pregnant,” Ned told her, the relief evident in his voice. 

It was Monday night and Nancy was sitting on her bed, talking to Ned on her cell phone. She had been tense when she answered his call, not sure what he’d tell her about his visit with Sophie that afternoon, but now she felt herself relax for the first time since Saturday night. 

“And how do you know that?” Nancy asked. “Did she tell you, show you a negative pregnancy test, what?” 

“She told me. I asked her point‐blank if it was true or if she was playing games, and she admitted that she was lying. She’s definitely not pregnant—she offered to show me her tampon as proof that she had her period, but I passed.” 

“Eww. That’s both disturbing and a relief, all at the same time.” 

“Tell me about it. She said that she made it up because she wanted to get my attention, that she was desperate to get me back, and she thought it would make you break up with me. That, coupled with the fact that she was drunk off her ass, was why she took it as far as she did.” Nancy chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “When I told her that you would stay with me, no matter what, she realized that her plan had backfired.” 

“And that was it? She admitted that she lied, you told her that it wouldn’t work, and you left?” 

“What are you asking me, Drew?” Ned asked warily. “Are you asking if anything happened between us?” 

“No, that’s not what I’m asking.” Nancy got up from the bed and began to pace her room. “I want to know if she attempted to make something happen.” 

“She did, and I turned her down flat,” he said firmly. “She told me that you would only hurt me again later, I didn’t need the drama in my life, and that it would be easier for us to go through with the wedding because everything was still booked.” 

Nancy made an incredulous sound. “And I thought _I_ was persistent. Well‐played, Sophie, well‐played.” 

Ned chuckled, despite himself. “Yes, but the difference is that you were successful, she was not. I told her again that I was sorry for ending our relationship the way I did and again offered to notify all of the wedding guests that the plans were off, ‘cause it did suck that she had to have that reminder of the gifts all over again. The thing is, Nan, I feel bad and I feel guilty, I really do. Sophie was an innocent bystander here, collateral damage, and I hurt her very badly. She didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I know,” Nancy said quietly, sitting back down on her bed and running her big toe back and forth across her area rug. “Ned, I feel guilty, too. Like I’m a homewrecking slut. But, I also feel like it would have been just as bad for you to marry her, all the while knowing that you were in love with someone else. It doesn’t excuse what we did or justify it, but...” 

“...it’s the truth,” he finished. “And I told her as much today—that it still wouldn’t have worked out because I would have been miserable. I know you probably hate to hear this, but I loved her, Nan, and it killed me to see that look of hurt on her face, knowing I caused it,” he finished sadly. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I feel like I should make a recording of myself saying those words, but it’s true. I didn’t just wreak havoc in your life, I did it to hers, to her family’s...” Nancy’s voice trailed off miserably. “I’m half‐tempted to go apologize to her myself.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now; I think it’ll make things worse. Maybe someday in the future, but not now.” 

“You’re right,” Nancy sighed. “But, can I ask you something?” Her voice was hesitant. 

“Of course, Nan.” 

“When you saw her... I mean, when you were there with her...” she paused, unsure of how to continue her sentence. 

“Uh-huh...” Ned said slowly. 

“Did you at any point, I don’t know... doubt the choice you’ve made, the choice to be with me? Second‐guess yourself about breaking things off with her?” 

“Oh, Nan,” he said tenderly. “Baby, no. In fact, seeing her made me more certain than ever that I made the right choice. Like I said, I still care about her, but what I felt for her and what I feel for you, what I’ve always felt for you... there’s just no comparison. I’ll tell you what I told Sophie today when she asked me again why I chose to go back to you: you’re the other part of me, Nancy. The minute I left her place, I wanted so badly to go and see you, to hold you and be with you, and it sucks so bad that we’re so far away from each other.” 

“I know,” Nancy whispered. “And I’m sorry that I keep asking you if you’re sure, but after everything that’s happened... after the last eight months...” 

“I understand, but you have nothing to worry about, I swear it.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

“So tell me about your day,” Ned said in a lighter tone. “It had to have been better than mine.” 

“It was, because the guy I’ve been in love with since I was high school told me he loved me this weekend and I’ll see him again in a few short days,” she told him, the smile evident in her voice. 

“Wow, what a coincidence! The woman I’ve been in love with since I was in high school told me the same thing. And, damn, I miss her already, even though it’s only been a day since I’ve seen her.” 

“I miss you, too,” Nancy said, lying back on her bed. “Friday can’t come soon enough.” 


	21. Chapter 21

After a few weeks of Ned traveling back and forth between Chicago and Philadelphia, Nancy decided to make the trip in reverse for Thanksgiving week. She took a few days off from work and made plane and hotel reservations. 

She checked into the hotel on the Monday night before Thanksgiving and made plans to get together with Bess and George. She and Ned were going to spend the holiday with Ned’s parents; since the plans her father and Avery made had fallen through at the last minute, they would also join the Nickersons. 

On the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Nancy had a little free time, and decided to use it wisely. She dressed carefully in a black‐trimmed gray cashmere sweater dress and black platform pumps, adding silver hoop earrings and a long silver chain after examining herself in the mirror behind the bathroom door. 

She took her rental car out of the hotel’s garage and headed towards Mapleton, knowing the route by heart. After Nancy pulled up in front of the Nickersons’ home, she stayed in the car for a few minutes to gather her courage. When her nerves calmed somewhat, she withdrew a gift bag from the floor of the backseat, got out, and walked up the brick pathway that led to the front door. 

A moment after she rang the bell, the front door opened, and Edith Nickerson stared back at her in surprise. “Nancy? Ned’s not here.” 

“Hi, Mrs... Mo... Hi,” Nancy greeted her, unsure of what to call the woman who had been her mother‐in‐law for five years and like another mother to her for longer. “I didn’t come here to see Ned; he doesn’t know I’m here. Actually, I came to see you.” 

“Oh,” Edith answered, recovering quickly. “Well, then... Come in.” She opened the door wider and gestured for Nancy to step inside, then extended a hand for Nancy’s coat. 

“Thank you for seeing me; I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Nancy smiled gratefully. 

“No, you’re fine. James and I were just about to sit down to a late breakfast. I made vanilla almond pancakes, and there are more than enough for all of us,” Edith offered. 

“That sounds wonderful. I remember how delicious they are.” Nancy followed Edith into the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee wafted through the air. 

James Nickerson rose from the table, the expression on his face difficult to read. “Nancy. It’s been a long time; I hope you’re well.” His tone was formal, unlike how warm and kind he had been with her in the past. 

“I am, thank you. And thank you both again for inviting me in. I’m sure that I was the last person you expected to see today.” 

James and Edith exchanged a look. “Yes, I think we’re both shocked," Ned’s mother answered. “But glad you came by,” she finished hurriedly. 

“I am, too. Oh, this is for you,” Nancy told her, holding out the gift bag that she had brought with her into the house. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Nancy. You didn’t have to bring me anything.” 

“No, I wanted to,” Nancy said. "Please.” 

Edith withdrew the wrapped package from the bag and gently tore away the paper. She opened the box to find a silver bowl in the shape of a flower. 

“Nancy, this is lovely,” Edith told her, her expression softening slightly. “Thank you again.” 

“I was walking by a gallery down the street from my apartment, saw this in the window and thought of you,” Nancy replied, smiling shyly. 

“Please, please sit and I’ll bring you some breakfast. Coffee?” Edith inquired. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” Nancy settled into the chair that she had sat in during the thousands of times she had eaten at the Nickersons’ when she and Ned were dating and married. Nancy thanked Edith when she set a plate and mug in front of her. 

“So, Nancy, what brings you here today?” James asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“Well, I wanted to talk to the both of you and apologize. I also wanted to tell you that I’m so grateful that Ned decided to give us another chance and that I’ll never again hurt him like I did before.” 

James was the first to speak. “Nancy, you know that Edith and I loved you like a daughter and were thrilled when you joined our family. You loved our son, he was madly in love with you, and we had every hope of you two having kids. But when you just walked out on him like that, he was completely devastated. And then when we heard why... the baby, the miscarriage, the deception... Everything that happened was between you and him and was really none of our business, but still, he’s our son. Nancy, you destroyed him. He was furious and hurt, and he had no closure! Do you know what it was like for us to see our son like that? And to know that the person he loved most in the world was the one who caused it?” 

Nancy looked down at her plate, silent. 

“You were nothing like the girl we knew,” Edith chimed in softly. “ _We_ couldn’t believe it, so imagine Ned’s shock when it happened. And, then, when he had finally, _finally_ stopped being so angry and decided to start a life here without you, he met someone new. A lovely, kind, sweet woman who only wanted to have a future with him; someone who had no baggage, no complications. Sophie really, truly loves him, you know.” Nancy nodded, still not trusting herself to speak. 

“And Jim and I were thrilled! She made him happy, and he seemed like his old self, so of course we were over the moon when he asked her to marry him. We were making plans with Ned and Sophie, with Sophie’s family, and then Ned seemed to change again and we couldn’t for the life of us figure out why. Suddenly, he wasn’t as excited about the wedding, and he didn’t light up the same way when she came into a room. James and I asked him about it, and he told us that everything was fine, but we still had our doubts. So imagine our surprise when, a month before the wedding, Ned tells us that he’s changed his mind and is getting back together with you. We were floored, Nancy—we had no idea that you and he had seen each other in March, so for us it came completely out of the blue.” Edith took a forkful of pancakes and a bite of bacon. 

“I know,” Nancy told them, looking up for the first time since Edith and James had spoken. “And I know that Ned didn’t tell you about my visit because he was so confused. I had come out here to beg him to take me back, and after we saw each other a few times, he told me that he wanted to stay with Sophie. I told him I’d honor his decision and leave him alone once he made it, and I did, I swear. I was shocked to find him in front of my apartment door all of those months later.” 

“He told us that, Nancy. But it still doesn’t change the fact that you left him the first time, and came back to mess with his head when he was ready to move on, like it was a game,” James told her harshly. “Meanwhile, he’s got an understandably hysterical ex‐fiancée, a wedding that’s cancelled, and family and friends on both sides who feel like a bomb was dropped on them. And that’s all the direct result of your actions.” 

Nancy shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying. “It wasn’t a game; it’s not a game,” she said in a low voice. “I spent the last five years so angry with myself for all of the stupid mistakes I made when it came to Ned and our relationship, but you need to know that I never stopped loving him. I’ve changed; I won’t run away anymore when things get tough. I know that we’ll need to talk things out, communicate better. I’ve learned so much during this time, and I know that I’m not worthy of him, but I feel so damn lucky that he took me back. I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him so that he knows that he wasn’t wrong. I’m just no good without him, and I think he’s no good without me, too. I know he’s sacrificed so much to be with me, like the chance at a normal, uncomplicated relationship, and I’m so grateful. 

“And I know what you think of me,” Nancy continued, wiping her eyes with her napkin, “and it’s totally justified. I know it’s going to take a long time for you to get over what I did to him, to us, to you, and that you may never forgive me. But it’s not going to keep me away from him. I love you both, I always have—you were like another set of parents to me—and I feel ashamed that I disappointed you. I’ll understand if you can’t or won’t love me, or even like me, again. I won’t do one thing to keep him from you or ruin your family, I promise.” 

“Nancy, we aren’t going to tell Ned to stay away from you,” Edith sighed. “He’s a grown man, and we are long past the point of being able to control his actions. We shared with him our concerns and our feelings about your relationship, and that’s all we can do. He’s made his decision, and we’ll respect it. It’s the same thing we had to tell Sophie when she asked us, _begged_ us, to try and make him reconsider—even though we wanted to do otherwise, we told her that we had to respect our son’s wishes and go along with what he wants. Like you said, it’s going to take James and me a lot longer to get past the things you’ve done, and we’ll be vigilant for any signs that you aren’t committed to this. But we aren’t going to turn you away or make him choose between us and you.” 

“Thank you,” Nancy said, the relief visible on her face. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that, and I know you’re doing it solely for Ned and not for my sake,” she hurried on when James cleared his throat. “But I promise not to do anything to make you regret it.” 

“We’re holding you to that, Nancy, believe us,” Edith told her, the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“I do,” Nancy nodded gratefully.

Edith looked across the table meaningfully at her husband. “James...” 

“I’m sorry, Nancy, I hear what you’re saying, and I want to believe you, I do. But I just keep remembering what Ned was like after you left. So, I’ll accept your apologies for now because my son can’t seem to let you go, but it’s going to take _me_ a hell of a lot longer to forget,” he told Nancy. 

“I completely understand,” she replied. “And thank you, again, thank you both.” 

“Now, why don’t I heat up that food for you, since I’m sure it’s gotten cold.” Edith rose and took Nancy’s plate away. “In the meantime, you can tell us what you’ve been up to over the last five years and how you like living in Philadelphia.”


	22. Chapter 22

Nancy stayed at the Nickersons’ a little while after breakfast had ended and then went back into the city to do some shopping. At around three in the afternoon, her cell phone rang. Smiling, Nancy answered it. “Hey, honey! I was just thinking about you!” 

“Hey, Nan! So tell me, what were you thinking and why were you thinking it?” he asked teasingly. 

“I was thinking how much I miss you and can’t wait to see you tonight. Oh, and I was thinking of you because I happen to be in Agent Provocateur, picking out some _very tiny_ underwear,” she told him in a singsong voice. 

“You are bound and determined to torture me, aren’t you?” Ned groaned. 

“That’s my goal!” she chirped. 

“Hey, I heard that you went to my parents’ for breakfast. They were really surprised to see you.” 

“I’m sure they were, Ned. But it was important for me to talk to them—you’re not the only one I need to make amends with. I know I hurt them, too, and not just with what I did to you. And since we’re going to spend time with them on Thanksgiving, I wanted to scope them out first to make sure it wasn’t going to be too weird or awkward.” 

“Well, I really appreciate it, Nan, and I know they did, too. My dad said that you were very honest with them and that they thought you were brave to go over there.” 

Nancy felt a wave of relief wash over her. “They told me that it’s going to take them a long time to trust me again, and I said that I understood. But they aren’t going to do anything to turn you against me, because they know it’s impossible.” 

“They were right,” he told her. “It’s no one else’s decision but mine to make, and I choose to be with you.” Nancy smiled. “So, tell me more about this lingerie...” 

“Why? I thought you said that you didn’t want me to torture you.” 

“Well, if you show it to me later, then I’ll forgive you,” Ned said seriously. 

She laughed. “Unh-uh, that goes against our agreement about sleeping apart, remember?” 

“Who came up with that?” he snorted. “They must have been high.” 

“Um, I believe it was you, darling,” she told him lightly. 

“Damn it,” he mock swore. “Well, you can make it up to me by having dinner with me later anyway.” 

“Oh, okay,” Nancy sighed. “If I must.”

“I made a reservation for Spiaggia, this great Italian place.” 

“Sounds wonderful, but I hope it’s a late reservation. Believe it or not, I’m still stuffed from your mother’s vanilla almond pancakes.” 

“She made those and I missed it?” Ned demanded incredulously.

“You did,” she confirmed. “How fancy is this place? What should I wear?” 

“That lingerie,” he told her. When Nancy clucked her tongue, he laughed. “It’s fancy, so a dress.” 

“Okay, works for me.” 

“Pick you up at the hotel at seven‐thirty? I made reservations for eight because I have still have some stuff to take care of.” 

“Works for me,” she repeated. “See you later, Ned. Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

After she disconnected the call, Nancy picked up the knee‐length black lace nightgown she had been admiring before her phone rang. It had spaghetti straps, was cut daringly low in front, and had a matching black satin thong with ribbon ties at the hips. On impulse, she also grabbed the almost‐sheer periwinkle blue chiffon, off‐the‐shoulder nightshirt on the next rack: the top of the gown laced up with a satin ribbon that Nancy could imagine Ned gently undoing. Smiling, she took both pieces with her to the dressing room. 

Ned knocked at her hotel room door at promptly seven-thirty that night. When she opened the door, Nancy’s heart almost stopped at how gorgeous he looked in his dark gray suit, white shirt, and purple tie. “Ned, wow. Talk about fancy,” she teased. 

“You’re one to talk. Turn around so I can see the rest of that dress.” The gleam in his eyes and the gravelly tone in his voice made her shiver. Nancy did a slow turn so that he could take in her completely bare back in her black halter dress and her black stilettos. “Nice. Very, very nice.” 

Nancy felt herself become aroused, despite their no‐sex agreement. “Glad you like it,” she told him. “I picked it out with you in mind.” 

“Well, you did an outstanding job,” he told her in a low voice. He put his arms around her waist and slowly ran one hand up and down her back. Nancy drew her face up to his for a kiss, which lingered longer than either of them had anticipated. 

“Ned, I could do this all night, but that would mean we’d miss our reservation,” she told him ruefully. 

“As long as you promise me that we can pick this up again later,” he whispered against her ear. His nearness made her heart beat even faster and she felt her knees actually weaken. 

“Definitely,” she told him, her lips curving up in a slow smile. “Now let’s go before we’re late.” 

They had a long, leisurely dinner where they flirted shamelessly with each other and shared two bottles of wine. “Thank God neither of us is driving,” Nancy told him as they were ready to leave. “’Cause there’s no way in hell I could now, and you had even more than I did.” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely past my limit,” Ned admitted. “I’m just glad I don’t have to get up early tomorrow.” 

They walked back to Nancy’s hotel, hand in hand. About halfway through their trip, it started to drizzle, then turned into a steadier rain. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Nan. If I had known, I would’ve taken a cab.” 

“It’s okay. Kind of romantic, actually,” Nancy smiled at him. Ned slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked. By the time they got to the hotel, it was almost pouring. 

“I’m really sorry, Nan," he repeated as they walked into the lobby. 

Nancy shook out her hair, which was now curling in damp strands. “Last I checked, you don’t control the weather, Nickerson. It’s fine. Can I talk you into coming up so we can continue what we started earlier?” 

Ned stared at her for a moment, clearly debating his answer. “I want to, God you have no idea how much I want to, but we both know exactly where it’ll lead. We’ve both had a little too much to drink and neither of us could make a sober decision right now.” 

She nodded regretfully. “Okay, then, raincheck?” 

“Raincheck,” he repeated, grabbing her by the waist and drawing her close to him. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, and she could taste the red wine on his tongue and lips. 

“If we’re going to stop, we should probably do it now, because we’re in public,” Nancy whispered. 

“Good idea,” he told her, clearing his throat and nodding shyly to the amused couple waiting for an elevator. “’Night, Nan. Talk to you tomorrow morning.” 

“’Night, Ned. Love you,” she said as she got into the elevator. Ned smiled at her and gave her a half‐wave as the doors closed. 

When Nancy got off the elevator at her floor, she floated to her room, the combination of the alcohol and Ned’s kisses giving her a lovely buzz. She took off her wet dress and hung it in the closet, then put on the hotel’s terry cloth robe while she rubbed her damp hair with a towel. She had just started to run the shower when there was a knock at her door. 

Nancy paused, not daring to hope, and turned off the running water. When she heard the knock again, she looked out the peephole and found Ned on the other side. The minute she opened the door, Ned slid his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, placing his lips on hers. She ran her hands through his hair, which was now an even darker brown from the raindrops. 

“So, I decided that restraint was overrated,” Ned told her, kissing his way down her neck to where the robe closed. “I was outside in the pouring rain, waiting for a cab, when I realized that it was perfectly warm and dry in here.” 

“Did you?” Nancy murmured. “I always said you were a smart man. And, you know, the bed I have in this room is king‐sized, more than enough room for two.” 

Ned undid the sash of the robe and ran his hand down the valley between her breasts. “Yeah, I thought I remembered seeing that earlier.” 

She fused her mouth to his and remembered that he was standing in her open doorway for anyone to see. “Come on in and I’ll show you,” she whispered against his ear. “I’ll show you lots of things.” 

Ned shivered at the feel of her lips against his ear. He moved into her room and slammed the door behind them, his mouth on hers. Nancy walked backwards toward the bed, sliding his suit jacket off of his shoulders and grabbing his tie. Ned frantically undid the knot, and started unbuttoning his shirt, their tongues battling fiercely in each others’ mouths. 

He toed off his shoes and slid the robe from her shoulders, making a sound of approval and desire when he found her clad only in a tiny pair of black lace panties. “Damn, baby,” he said hoarsely. “If I had known that was all you were wearing under that very hot dress, I would have skipped dinner and stayed here.” He ran his hands over her breasts, stopping to tweak her already erect nipples. 

Nancy moaned and reached for his pants, yanking down the zipper and reaching inside to stroke his hard cock through the opening in his boxers. “I have been wet since we were on the phone this afternoon. You’ve been driving me crazy all night.” 

Ned captured her hand while he slid down his pants and underwear. “And I’ve been hard since then. I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you and going to sleep alone tonight, so I had to come back.” 

“Thank God,” she groaned feverishly. “I couldn’t wait any longer.” 

He pushed the covers back and lay down, pulling her down on top of him. “I want you on top this time, baby. I want to watch while you fuck me.” 

Nancy brought herself up on her knees and knelt down over him, her hair falling in a wet curtain around them. He reached up to suck first one nipple, then the other, and she groaned. She started to kiss her way down his chest, but Ned gripped her upper arms to stop her. “Nan, there’s time for that later, baby, trust me. Now I need the real thing.” 

She smiled widely at him and took his cock into her hand, stroking it lightly. “So tell me what you want.” 

“I want to be inside you,” he told her roughly. “As deep as I can get.” 

She positioned herself over his cock and slowly lowered herself. They both moaned when the tip entered her and Nancy continued to sink down until he was buried in her to the hilt. 

Ned gripped her hips with one hand and played with her nipples with the other. “Move, baby,” he growled. That was all the urging that Nancy needed. She began to ride him slowly, back arched, breasts bouncing with every thrust. 

“Faster,” he pleaded, moving his hand from her breasts to her clit. He brushed his thumb and index finger against her as she rode him harder and harder, his hips frantically rising and falling to meet her thrusts. The headboard of the bed slammed into the wall repeatedly while she fucked him. 

Nancy whimpered from the pleasure of it and her cries turned into progressively louder moans. “Oh, God, oh, Ned, yes.Yes! Oh, honey, God, it feel so good to have you inside me again. For the last eight months I’ve been dreaming about this.” 

“Umm, baby, so fucking good,” he groaned. “I swear, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this, about what an incredible fuck you are.” 

When she felt her orgasm start to build, her moans turned into screams. When Ned felt her come, he allowed himself his own release with a loud, deep groan. 

Nancy collapsed on top of him, spent. The two of them lay there for a moment, breathing so hard they were almost wheezing. 

“So much for waiting and taking things slow," she told him with a laugh. 

Ned grinned. “Hey, we waited three whole weeks. We should be proud of ourselves.” He ran his hands through her now‐drying hair. 

“Do you think we woke up everyone on the floor?” Nancy giggled. “We were kind of loud there at the end.” 

“Kind of?” he asked, raising his head to look down at her, one eyebrow cocked. “I was waiting for someone to knock on our door and tell us to shut the fuck up.” 

“Well, they could have knocked all night; I wasn’t stopping until we both came,” she told him, grinning. 

“There is no way in hell I could’ve stopped, Nan. Not even with threat of death or injury.” 

Nancy turned her head to face the windows of her hotel room, watching the rain lash against the panes. 

“Hey, baby, what is it?” Ned asked, nudging her gently. “You okay?” 

Nancy raised her head to look down at him. “I haven’t been this okay in months. I can’t believe that we’re here, together, like this,” she gestured towards the bed, “and that neither of us has to leave or sneak out or worry about anyone seeing us.” 

“And we’ll never have to again,” he smiled, kissing her softly and rolling her onto her back. 

“More?” she queried, a look of delight on her face.

Ned laughed. “Baby, we have all night. I’m just getting started.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Nancy woke up the next morning to find the bed empty and cold beside her. She sat up, her hair a messy tangle, and looked at the clock. The muscles in her back, inner thighs and knees protested slightly when she tried to stand, a testament to the workout they had gotten the night before. “Ned? Honey?” she called. 

When no answer came, she reached for the discarded terrycloth robe on the floor and wrapped it around her, padding towards the front door. She called his name again but didn’t hear a response. She noticed the clothes they had scattered across the floor the night before were gone, and that his cell phone was no longer on the nightstand. 

_Maybe he changed his mind again,_ Nancy thought, a spark of panic running down her spine. _Maybe this is all he wanted, like a sick form of revenge. No, stop it, you’re being stupid—that’s not who he is._ Trying to calm her nerves, Nancy headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

She was under the hot spray for a few minutes, distracted by her racing thoughts, when she was startled by the sound of the shower door opening. She shrieked before realizing who it was. 

“Shit, Nickerson, you scared me to death! How could you sneak up on me like that?” Nancy demanded, hands on her hips. 

Ned laughed and climbed into the shower with her, already stripped of his clothing. “Ms. FBI agent, trying to look all tough and mean. It doesn’t quite work when you’re naked. Just looks sexy, not scary,” he told her, tapping her nose with his index finger. 

“Shut up,” she answered, trying for a withering glare but failing miserably. She was so happy to see him that she almost cried. “Where’d you go?” Nancy asked, attempting to sound casual. 

“To get us some coffee and breakfast,” Ned responded, taking the soap from the dish and starting to lather up her back. “I was starving and needed caffeine, and thought you probably could, too. I didn’t leave a note because I thought I’d be back before you woke up, but I didn’t count on the long line at the take‐out place. Why, did you think I took off for good? That I hit it and quit it?” He started to tease her, but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. “Baby, did you really think that?” When Nancy didn’t reply, he stopped caressing her back. “How could you think that?” 

“I don’t know... I woke up, you were gone, and I remembered what happened the last time we had sex...” Nancy’s voice drifted off. 

“The last time we had sex was a totally different situation, and you know it,” Ned told her firmly, cupping her chin in his hand. “I was in a relationship with someone else and trying to sort out my feelings. It was a huge mistake for me to stay with her after making love with you, because I knew damn well who I should’ve been with and was too much of a chickenshit to admit it. But I’m here now; you can’t get rid of me. And now who’s the one breaking our vow about leaving the past behind us?” 

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” she mumbled. 

“What was that, now? Speak up, there?” Ned began to tickle her lightly along her ribcage and Nancy pressed herself against the shower wall to try to avoid him, giggling wildly. 

“I said,” she gasped between her laughter, “I’m sorry I doubted you!” 

“That’s better,” he told her, caging her between his body and the wall. “Now you can make it up to me.” He rubbed the soap between his palms and repeatedly ran his hands along her breasts. 

“I think they might be clean now,” she told him with an amused grin. 

“Not sure, I think they need some more attention,” he responded seriously, rubbing her nipples. She could feel his erection between them and she gently ran her thumb along the tip. Ned groaned. 

“Now this, this needs some attention,” Nancy told him, running her hands up and down his shaft. She gently urged him backwards so that his back was against the wall of the shower, all the while pumping her hands up and down around him. When she felt a drop of pre‐cum at the tip, she bent her head and started to take him into her mouth. 

“So fucking good, baby,” Ned moaned, tightening his hands in her wet hair. 

Nancy continued to alternate between running her tongue along his shaft and sucking lightly, her hands gently massaging his balls. She felt him twitch in her mouth but continued her movements. “Baby, I’m about to...” he warned. 

Nancy looked up at him and nodded slightly, then kept going. She felt him and tasted him, rinsing her mouth with the water from the showerhead after he finished. “Still give the best head ever, baby,” he told her, sagging against the shower wall. 

She laughed. “I learned all my tricks from you.” 

Pulling her close to him, Ned reached down between her thighs and swiped one finger over the sensitive flesh there. “Wet, and not just from the shower. Did I do that to you, baby?” 

“You know you did,” Nancy grinned. “Touching you, kissing you, pleasing you—you know how good that makes me feel.” 

Ned continued to trace his fingertips over her wet and swollen clit, then moved his head down to suck on her hard nipples. “Just like this makes me feel good, baby,” he murmured against her breast. 

“I can tell,” she teased, trailing her fingers down to his already slightly hardening cock. “Don’t you need recovery time?” Her sentence ended in a gasp when he bit down on one erect pink nub. 

“That’s why I’m doing this,” he replied. He moved down her body and paused at the line of reddish‐blonde hair at her pubic bone. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he put his hands on the outside of her thighs, not‐so‐gently pushing them apart before plunging his tongue into the folds of damp flesh at the join of her legs. 

Nancy closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her, making a small sound of protest when he released his hold on her a few minutes later. He grabbed her shoulders, using them to propel her against the wall, effectively reversing their positions. Placing one palm flat against the wall to brace himself, he first pulled one of her legs around his waist, then the other. Satisfied that she wasn’t going to fall, Ned gripped his now fully‐erect cock and positioned it between her legs before placing both hands around her hips. She threw her arms around his neck and deliberately pushed her hips down so that he could start to enter her. Both of them groaned when he was lodged all the way inside her. When Nancy moaned and bit down on his earlobe, Ned began to slide in and out of her in quick, deep thrusts. She could feel the friction of the wet, steamy wall against her back but didn’t care if she’d be sore later on. After one particularly intense thrust, she dug her nails into his back and screamed, begging him for more. “Oh, please, baby, please don’t stop,” she chanted. 

He continued to drive his cock home, slamming her back against the shower. When he felt her inner walls clench around him, signaling her release, he finally let himself come with a loud grunt. 

Nancy kept her legs around his waist, her thighs loosely curled around him, feeling too weak to stand on her own two feet. When his breathing had slowed to normal, he kissed her lightly on the mouth. “I love you, Nan. _Now_ do you believe me?” 

She smiled and nodded. “I do, and I love you, too.” She reluctantly slid her legs down and put her feet back on the floor of the shower. “By the way, didn’t you say you bought me breakfast? Was this your way of making sure that I had an appetite for it?” 

Ned chuckled. “I did buy you breakfast—I thought it was the least I could do after everything you did for me last night.” He gave her a wicked grin. “I guess we should probably shower for real now so we can get out and eat it.” 

They stayed in the shower a while longer and emerged once their fingers and toes were pruny. “Geez, the food and coffee are probably cold now. You’re very distracting, Nan,” Ned told her, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“You’re the one who decided to join me in there,” Nancy pointed out. “If we had showered separately, it would have only taken a few minutes.” She picked up the terry robe and put it on again.

“Yes, but then it wouldn’t have been any fun.” 

After they finished eating, Nancy got dressed in jeans and a turquoise wool wrap sweater, a matching silk camisole underneath. Ned lazily sprawled on the bed and watched her dress. 

“I really need to head back to my place, Nan, so I can wear something besides last night’s suit.” 

“I’m reluctantly letting you go,” she told him, smiling as she headed to the bathroom to dry her hair. 

“Should I pack something to stay here tonight, did you want to stay at my place, or... did you want to sleep apart?” he called. 

Nancy came back to the bedroom, the blow dryer in her hand. “I don’t want to sleep apart any more than we have to already, what with us living in different cities. It’s up to you where you want us to be, but we’ll be together either way.” 

“Then, how about I stay here?” Ned suggested. “Next time you come out, you won’t have to book a hotel; you can stay with me.” 

Nancy nodded her agreement. “Then you’d better pack enough for a few days, mister,” she advised with a grin. “Otherwise, you’ll have to keep going back and forth.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Nancy was touched at how happy he looked. He climbed off the bed and dressed in his suit while Nancy finished in the bathroom. When he was dressed, he left and told Nancy he’d be back in an hour or so. 

True to his word, Ned showed up an hour later, suitcase in hand. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black wool turtleneck. 

“Missed you,” Nancy told him, greeting him at her hotel room door with a kiss. “And, you look gorgeous.” 

“Right back at you, Nan.” Ned kissed her back and started moving her towards the bed. 

“Unh-uh,” she warned, pulling away and wagging her index finger at him. “You promised me a movie today.” 

Ned snapped his fingers in mock regret. “Can we at least make out in the theater like we used to do when we were first dating?” 

“It’s under consideration.” Nancy crossed to the dresser and put on earrings and a necklace. Ned came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What time do we have to be at Mike and Jan’s tonight?” 

“Around seven or so,” Ned answered, burying his face in the space between her shoulder and neck. Jan and Mike had a Thanksgiving Eve Open House every year since they were married, and this year was no exception. In the past, Nancy and Ned hadn’t always been able to attend as a couple because of Ned’s basketball schedule, so Nancy had gone on her own several times. 

“They know I’m coming, right?” Nancy turned around to face him. 

“Yes, of course.” Ned took her hands in his own. 

“How awkward will this be? Just mildly uncomfortable at first, or ‘Let’s make Nancy a social pariah’?” 

“Not at all,” he reassured her. “Remember, Mike’s the one who suggested that I come out to see you in the first place.” 

“And Jan? She and Sophie became pretty chummy, as I recall.” 

“Relax, Nan,” he sighed. “Yes, she liked Sophie, but you and Jan were friends for longer; you have a history.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Nancy groaned. 

“It will be fine, I promise.” Ned kissed her gently on the lips, then drew back. “If it gets too weird, which I don’t think will happen,” he hurried on at the nervous expression on Nancy’s face, "we’ll just leave. That’s it.” 

“And I alienate you from your best friend and his wife. Perfect.” Nancy had a rueful smile on her face. 

“Stop worrying about nothing. Now, let’s go pick out a movie to see—one that I don’t really care about so I don’t have to pay attention.” Nancy swatted at him playfully as they closed the door to the room behind them. 

After their movie, Nancy and Ned stopped to pick up a bottle of wine and some flowers for the open house before heading to the party. “So, is this the last stop on my ‘Please Forgive Me for Being Such a Bitch’ tour? My ‘Mea Culpa‐pallooza’?” Nancy asked as Ned’s car stopped in front of Mike and Jan’s house. 

“Stop,” Ned told her in a warning tone. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, immediately contrite. “Anything they say to me, I totally have it coming.” 

“No, that’s not it,” he replied, grabbing her shoulder to stop her from opening the passenger side door. “I’m the only one you owed an apology to, and I accepted it. I don’t give a shit if anyone else has a problem with our relationship—that’s their deal, not yours.” 

“Ned, they care about you, and I’m the one who hurt you,” Nancy pointed out. 

“Exactly,” he told her. “So if I’ve gotten past it, they should, too. You’ve already proven to me that you’re willing to stick it out this time around.” He got out of the car and came around to Nancy’s side to open her door. “You’re the bravest person I know, now get out of the car and act like it.” His tone was firm, but the warmth in his eyes reassured her. 

As they walked up the front path, Nancy took Ned’s hand for support. Ned squeezed it back before ringing the doorbell. 

Mike greeted them after opening the door. “Ned, Nancy, glad you could make it.” He and Ned exchanged a manly hug, all arm clenches and back pats. Nancy was surprised when Mike hugged her, too. “Nice to see you," he told her, seeming genuine. 

“Thanks, it’s great to see you, too.” Nancy smiled, handing him the wine and flowers she and Ned had brought. When Mike nodded his thanks, Nancy asked where Jan was and if she could help with the preparations. 

“She’s in the kitchen with her sisters and her friends. Go on back, I’m sure she’d love another pair of hands.” Mike gestured towards the back of the house and Nancy followed the direction where he had pointed. 

“Jan? Can I give you a hand?” Nancy called, stepping into the kitchen. 

Jan poked her head around the open door of the stainless steel refrigerator. “Hey, Nancy! Just in time, I need help with arranging platters.” She gave a subtle nod to her relatives and friends and they scattered to the dining room. 

Nancy crossed over to the refrigerator and began accepting trays from Jan, placing them on the large granite island in the middle of the floor. “The house is beautiful," Nancy said, trying to make small talk. 

“Thanks! We’re thrilled with it—exactly what we were looking for.” Jan smiled quickly before withdrawing more food from the refrigerator. “So, how’ve you been?” she asked casually. 

“Things are going well, professionally, but now they’re also great personally,” Nancy started, removing the plastic covers from the trays of food on the counter. 

“Yeah, I have to say that I was surprised to hear that you and Ned had... spent time together earlier this year. And, I have to tell you that he was never the same with Sophie after that.” Jan closed the refrigerator door and began collecting serving utensils from a drawer. 

“Jan, look, I know he loved Sophie and that I wrecked things, but...” 

“Nancy, Ned was a hot mess after you left and it took him a hell of a long time to get over it... The stuff you did? Not so great, even you have to admit. But, look, the fact that he was away so much couldn’t have helped the state of your marriage.” Nancy nodded ruefully. “We all knew that he had never really gotten over you, but Sophie seemed to be his first step towards it. 

“But after he saw you again, we could tell that he was scared to act on his feelings for you. Mike told him he was nuts to even consider getting back with you, but I worked on him for a while.” Nancy gaped when Jan winked at her. “When I had Mike on board, he convinced Ned to stop pretending and go after what he wanted.” 

“So, you’re the one who was behind it?” Nancy gasped. “But I thought you liked Sophie and hated me.” 

“I liked Sophie, sure, because my husband’s best friend cared about her, and because she’s a nice person. Sorry,” Jan amended hastily, but Nancy waved dismissively. “But you and I had been friends before, and I felt kind of shitty about not contacting you after you had left—it just felt too awkward, you know?” She took a pile of brown cloth napkins and began to spread them in the bottom of some gold baskets. 

“Jan, I totally understand and appreciate what you did. Thank you, thank you so much.” Nancy hugged her and was thrilled when Jan reciprocated. 

“Don’t mention it,” Jan told her, smiling. “I’m just glad you guys are back together and that you’re here with all of us. Just don’t do it again,” she warned, waving a pair of salad tongs at Nancy. 

“Never, ever, ever will I let him go again. That’s a guarantee,” Nancy answered, a soft grin on her face. 

“By the way, Sophie showed up here at the house a few weeks ago, right after she found out that Ned was in Philly with you.” Jan confessed, going back to her baskets. “She was crying and ranting, and I kind of just let her blow off steam. I really did feel badly for her, but I kept pointing out, nicely of course, that she’d be better off finding someone who could love her with their whole heart. Then she tried to convince me that Mike and I should talk Ned into going back to her.” 

“And what did you tell her?” Nancy asked, holding her breath. 

“Well, I think she was under the impression that I’d take her side, but I couldn’t, Nancy. I know the whole history, and I know that Ned’s always, always been in love with you. I apologized and told her I couldn’t do it, she got pissed and stormed out, and I haven’t heard from her since. Anyway, enough about that. Give me a hand with getting these trays to the dining room?” 

Five hours later, Nancy and Ned left the party. “Sure you’re okay to drive, baby?” Nancy asked. “I only had one cranberry martini, and that was hours ago.” 

Ned hesitated before giving her his keys. “Yeah, I had a few more drinks than that,” he admitted. “Sorry.” 

“Not a problem. You’ll just have to tell me where I’m going. I’m not too familiar with Downers Grove or how to get back to the city from here.” 

“So, you seemed to be having a good time. Much more relaxed than when we got there,” Ned told her she drove back to the hotel. 

“Honestly, I was surprised at how warm and receptive they were towards me,” she confessed. “They care about your happiness, and aren’t interested in holding grudges against me, which I find incredibly generous.” 

“See, I told you,” he bragged playfully. 

“Yes, darling, you were right,” she said in a singsong voice. 

“Say that again,” he prompted huskily. 

Nancy looked at him in amusement. “Yes, darling, you were right,” she repeated slowly. 

“Remind me to write this date down in my calendar when we get back to the hotel.” Nancy smacked him on the shoulder and he laughed. 

“It felt so nice to be with our friends again, to be a couple again.” She smiled at the memory. “And tomorrow’s Thanksgiving, and our families will be together again... It’s like the best dream ever, you know?” 

“I know.” Ned reached over and took her right hand to hold. “And we still have a hotel room tonight... I can think of a few ways to give thanks without pilgrims, turkeys or pumpkins.” He gave her a mock leer. 

“I’m sorry, did you just turn the quintessential American holiday into something dirty, Mr. Nickerson?” 

“That I did, Ms. Drew, that I did.” He put her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. “It’s a gift. Now, let’s get back to the hotel in one piece; otherwise, we can’t fool around later.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Nancy had foolishly agreed to hit the early‐morning sales with Bess on the Friday after Thanksgiving. After the fifth store, she was exhausted, but Bess showed no signs of letting up. 

“Which sweater should I get, Nan?” Bess asked, holding up red, green, and blue cashmere turtlenecks. 

“Who are they for, Bess?” Nancy sighed. 

“George. Well, one, anyway. At this price, I totally think I’m going to get one for myself, too. After all, a girl can never have too much cashmere. Speaking of, you should try this turquoise one, Nan.” Bess pointed to a sweater on the table. “It would look gorgeous on you, and it’s so cheap!” 

“This whole ‘one for them and one for me’ shopping thing is getting expensive, Bess,” Nancy reminded her gently. “Weren’t you still trying to save up for the payments for the new house?” 

“I am!” Bess defended herself. “But these are such great prices and if I buy a few, it’s like I’m getting one for free with what I’m saving, Nan!” 

Nancy laughed and shook her head. “Gotta love your logic, Bess. Ooh, I think that’s my phone. I can barely hear it over the Christmas music blaring in here. Seriously, all I want for Christmas is for Mariah Carey to turn down the volume.” She withdrew her cell phone from her purse and heard it chiming to indicate the receipt of a text. 

“Ned again? Geez, can’t he even let you out of his sight for a few hours, Nan?” Bess teased. “I already promised him I’d have you back in time for lunch.” 

“Nope, not him,” Nancy replied absently, staring at the message. It was from a number that she didn’t recognize, but it had a Chicago area code. _I know you’re in town and I need to see you. Text me back to tell me when and where we can meet. Don’t avoid me._

“Then who?” Bess asked, picking up the turquoise sweater and holding it for Nancy as she rummaged through the piles of cashmere to search for sizes. 

“Not sure, but I think I have an idea.” She sent a response to the text. _One hour, café inside of Nordstrom on Michigan Avenue._

Within a minute, her phone chimed again. _I know the place. Be there in one hour._

“Bess, honey, I’m sorry, but I have to run. Something just came up.” Nancy gave her friend a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She didn’t want to tell Bess about the meeting because she had a feeling that she’d try to talk her out of going. 

“Is everything okay?” Bess asked, concerned. 

“Everything’s fine,” Nancy reassured her. “I’ll call you later, okay?” 

“What about the sweater?” 

Nancy glanced at the long line that was snaking around the register. “Can you get it for me and I’ll give you a check later?” 

“Sure,” Bess shrugged. “Good luck, and thanks for coming with me today!” 

Nancy picked up her shopping bags and left Bess, taking the elevator to the ladies’ room and sitting down in the lounge. She memorized the number from where the text had been sent and ran a quick search from her phone. When the name came up, she smiled grimly. “Thought so,” she said aloud. Remembering her promise to Ned about complete honesty, she dialed his number and left a voicemail letting him know about her change in plans and who she would be meeting, hoping he wouldn’t call her back to try to get her to change her mind. 

She stood up and walked to one of the mirrors, where she brushed her hair and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. _At least you’ll look good,_ she thought to herself, looking down at her green wool fisherman’s knit turtleneck, tight skinny jeans, and flat brown leather riding boots. 

Nancy walked into Nordstrom Café a few minutes before the scheduled meeting time and sat at a table that faced the entrance. She had a crazy, fleeting thought that she should have stopped back at the hotel to get her gun from the room safe to protect herself, but dismissed it. She tensed when she saw the person she would be meeting walk in, but stood up to greet her when she approached the table. 

“I have to say that I thought you wouldn’t have the guts to show up. Yet another way you’ve surprised me,” Sophie announced coolly. She slipped off her ivory‐colored coat to reveal a matching lambswool sweater underneath. 

“I thought I owed it to you,” Nancy responded quietly. “I also owe you an apology. Sophie, I am so...” 

“Save it,” Sophie snapped, sitting down in the chair opposite hers. “That isn’t why I came here, for you to tell me how sorry you are and try to clear your conscience.” 

“How did you know I was in the city, anyway?” Nancy asked, curious. 

“Well, it just so happens that my best friend saw the two of you at Spiaggia the other night. And if she saw you, I’m sure others did, too.” 

Nancy swallowed. “Okay, so why did you want to see me, if not for an apology?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

“I wanted to appeal to your intelligence. Everyone always says how brilliant you are, right? Although, for someone who’s supposed to be so bright, you didn’t do such a great job of hiding the evidence that you slept with my fiancée,” Sophie said, chuckling without humor. 

“What?” Nancy managed faintly. “Ned... I...” 

“Oh, we’re going to play this little game now? Fine, have it your way. He didn’t tell me about your little rendezvous at his place that afternoon you came over for lunch, but I went digging. Sure enough, I found the sheets wadded up in his laundry room.” 

“Are you sure they weren’t left over from when you and he...?” Nancy tried to sound calm. 

“You’re not the only one who can be a clever detective, Nancy. The sheets I found had some suspiciously sticky residue on them. Which means that he didn’t even use a fucking condom with _you_ ; interesting, when he insisted on using them every single time when he was with _me_.” Sophie’s lips twisted in a biter grin. “Oh, and the other way I knew for sure? When I found some long, strawberry‐blonde strands in those sheets. Busted, honey.” She sat back, arms folded, and glared at Nancy. 

Nancy flushed. “Sophie, we didn’t plan for it to happen,” she told her desperately. 

“Oh, so when you went over there that day, I suppose you wore ratty old sweats and worn‐out, faded underwear?” Nancy couldn’t meet Sophie’s eyes. “Come on, now, I bet it was some cute little outfit with some minuscule excuse for lingerie underneath. Am I getting warm?” 

“Sophie, again...” Nancy started. 

“I told you I didn’t come here for your apologies. I’m not Ned—I won’t fall for the big, sad eyes and the tight clothes, Nancy, so you can stop right now.” 

“So why are you here, then?” Nancy asked, a touch more sharply than she had intended. 

“Oh, so now _you’re_ getting snippy with _me_?” The waitress approached their table as Sophie’s voice rose. “The woman who slept with my fiancé and stole him away from me is getting snippy with me?” 

“I’ll... come back later,” the waitress murmured, backing away quickly. 

“I’m sorry,” Nancy said more gently. “Tell me why you wanted us to meet, please, Sophie.” 

“I want to make a rational request of you, Nancy.” Sophie folded her arms and placed them on the tabletop. “An appeal to your intelligence, like I said.” 

“Go ahead,” Nancy replied warily. 

“Okay. Well, this thing you have with Ned right now? Come on, we both know it won’t last.” 

Nancy raised her eyebrows. “And how do we know that?” she asked neutrally. 

“I mean, he took you back and all, but we both know you’ll get bored with him soon and move on. That’s your pattern, isn’t it?” Nancy made an incredulous sound but didn’t interrupt. “You guys get together, then you have a fight, then you make up, then you break up. Everyone knows it.” 

“That stuff happened when we were both young and dumb, Sophie. We’ve both grown up a lot since then. This time is different; this time, we’re different. We know why things didn’t work between us last time, and how to change it.” Nancy tried to keep her tone calm, but was having difficulty. 

“Oh, come on,” Sophie scoffed. “How much do people change, really? You only want him when you can’t have him, and you’ve always chosen your career over him. Admit it.” 

“And how do you know this, exactly?” Nancy asked, exasperated. “You don’t know me, and you definitely don’t know Ned as well as I do. I mean, you were only together three months when I came back.” 

“Oh, I know plenty, Nancy. Things he’s told me, things I’ve heard from his parents, his friends...” Nancy remained silent after Sophie’s voice trailed off. “And, knowing what I know, I’m asking you to cut to the chase.” 

“Huh?” Nancy was genuinely confused. 

“How long do you think it’ll really last between you and Ned? A few months? Maybe a year? Then you’ll get bored and break it off with him and break his heart again. So, I’m asking you to just save yourself and Ned the misery and end things now. Tell him you’ve realized that it’s a mistake and that you were both delusional to think that it would last this time. That you’re doing it to be kind. Then Ned’ll be free to be with me, someone who would do anything to spend her life with him. I’d take him back and make it my mission to make sure he was happy and that he forgets all about you. Then you wouldn’t have a guilty conscience about wasting his time and jerking him around again.” 

Nancy started to laugh, in spite of herself. “You’re kidding, right?” When Sophie glared at her, she shook her head. “Sophie, I’m sorry, but I’m not breaking up with him. Ned and I are supposed to be together—he knows it, I know it, and deep down, I think you know it, too. This time it’s forever. I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you want. ” 

The look of fury on Sophie’s face was truly a sight to behold. “You selfish bitch,” she hissed. “You stole my fiancé away like it was nothing at all and you act like I’m the unreasonable one. If you really, really loved him, you’d let him go so that he could be happy.” 

Nancy sighed. “I really, really do love him, Sophie, and he feels the same way about me. When I first came back to Chicago in March, I told him point‐blank that he needed to choose the woman who he would be happiest spending his life with, and he originally decided to stay with you. Once he made his choice, I didn’t chase after him, Sophie—I swear it. But he tried being with you and he knew that it wasn’t right, which is why he asked me to take him back. I’m so sorry to say this to you, but it’s the truth.” 

Sophie snorted. “’The truth,’ says the deceitful slut who slept with an engaged man and stole him from his fiancée. That’s a laugh. Sweet, innocent Nancy Drew—oh, if people only knew what you were _really_ like. Hmm... maybe I’ll tell them.” 

Nancy froze. “What are you saying?” 

“Well, we haven’t yet released a statement to the press telling people that our engagement’s over, although people are already whispering. When I do, I’m sure that the public would love to hear the reason why. The ex‐NBA star and his ex‐wife FBI agent who cheated on the innocent meteorologist fiancée in the middle? That would make one juicy story, Nancy. I bet it would sell tons of copies of _Chicago_ magazine, _People_ , _The National Enquirer_...” Sophie twisted her lips in a smirk. 

Nancy chuckled incredulously. “You cannot be serious, Sophie. Are you trying to blackmail me into breaking up with Ned?” 

“Who said blackmail? I just commented on how the public would be interested to hear how far their former local heroine has fallen.” Her expression was innocent, but Nancy could see the triumph in Sophie’s eyes. 

“And you’d do that to Ned, the man you supposedly love?” Nancy challenged. “You’d publicly embarrass him like that? Nice.” She was tired of kowtowing to Sophie and couldn’t hold in her disdain any longer. 

“Oh, and it’s okay for _me_ to be embarrassed by all of this? For everyone to find out that our engagement is over while they see the two of you prance all around this city, the very picture of a happy couple?” 

“Again, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I am very sorry for how things turned out. Everyone’s told me how amazing and kind and intelligent you are. I want you to find someone who wants to be with you as much as you want to be with them, but it isn’t Ned.” Nancy rose from her chair. “Obviously, you can’t convince me to give you want you want, so I don’t think I can convince you not to tell your story to the media. I don’t think we have anything else to say to each other.” 

“You’re walking away from me?” Sophie screeched in disbelief. Heads turned from the tables around them. “You have some nerve!” 

Nancy paused while putting on her coat. “We’re just wasting each other’s time, Sophie,” she sighed wearily. “Unless you can promise me that you won’t do anything to publicly humiliate Ned, I don’t think there’s anything else for us to talk about.” 

“Fine, fine,” Sophie snapped. “I’ll keep my mouth shut. Happy now?” 

Nancy sat back down. “And what do I have to do to get you to do that? What kind of crazy thing do you want me to promise you?” 

“Nothing,” Sophie muttered. “Even though I want Ned to hurt like he hurt me, I won’t do that to him.” 

“Thank you,” Nancy said, her tone softening. 

“Oh, it’s not for you, bitch,” Sophie snorted. “I’m doing this for Ned. Just do me a favor and stop showing up in public together here in Chicago for a while. Can you at least do _that_ for me?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Nancy nodded. “We should have considered that before—I’m sorry we were so thoughtless.” 

“Stop with the fucking apologies already,” Sophie said flatly. “I don’t want to hear them any more than you want to give them.” 

“Fine,” Nancy replied neutrally. “So we’ll stay out of the public eye while we’re here, at least for a little while after you release the statement about your engagement ending. Uh, you are going to release a statement, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sophie grumbled. “I’ll talk to my publicist and the station’s publicist and have them say something like, ‘They decided to go our separate ways, blah blah, blah.’ But if the two of you start flaunting your relationship or Ned grants interviews about you, deal’s off—I will tell the world about all of the shit you pulled and how you snuck around behind my back, understand?” She gave Nancy a challenging glare. 

“Yes,” Nancy replied simply. 

“I’m out of here.” Sophie rose and put on her coat. “You don’t deserve him, you know,” she said, leaning over the table to put her face close to Nancy’s. “There is no logical fucking reason he should have taken you back.” 

“I know,” Nancy admitted sheepishly. “Believe me, I know.” 

Sophie stood back up and stalked out of the café without looking back. When she had gone, Nancy heaved a sigh of relief and beckoned the waitress over to the table. She needed a good, stiff drink, but would settle for coffee. 

An hour later, Nancy slipped her keycard into the slot of her hotel room door, not at all surprised to find Ned waiting for her on the couch. “Hi, honey,” she called out warily, hanging her coat in the closet. 

“Hey, Nan.” He rose to greet her and gave her a quick kiss. “I can’t believe you actually went to meet her.” 

She shrugged. “I felt like I couldn’t say no, Ned. Are you pissed?” She slipped off her boots and flopped onto the sofa, Ned sitting down beside her. 

“At you?” Ned asked in surprise. “No, why would I be?” 

“Because you told me not to apologize to her and I did it anyway?” Nancy swung her legs over to rest them in his lap and leaned her back against the arm of the couch. 

He began massaging her feet. “Well, it’s not like you called her to initiate it. I understand why you went. And, you told me first: the old Nancy would have gone and then maybe would’ve confessed after the fact, if at all.” 

Nancy twisted her lips into a wry grin. “I’d tell you that wasn’t true, but that would be a lie.” 

Ned chuckled. “And do I even have to ask what she wanted or how it went?” 

She sighed. “Where do I begin? First, she told me that she knew we’d slept together that afternoon at your place.” His eyebrows shot up. “I know you didn’t tell her—she found the sheets, Ned.” 

He swore under his breath but continued rubbing her toes. “Nan, I hid those very well. She must have been digging through stuff to find something, anything.” 

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, after she hit me with that, she tried to get me to break up with you. After all, according to her, it’s inevitable that our relationship will end this time around, so why shouldn’t I just give up now and let her have you?” Ned shook his head. “And when I told her to forget it, she tried to blackmail her way into getting what she wanted by threatening to tell her story to the media.” 

At that, Ned took her feet and swung them back towards the floor, standing up from the couch. “You have got to be fucking kidding me! It’s bad enough that she’s gone around begging my family and friends to persuade me to break up with you; now she has the nerve to try and threaten you? I need to go talk to her and tell her that this shit needs to stop. Now.” 

Nancy hurriedly jumped up and placed her hand on his arm. “Ned, calm down! You aren’t going anywhere, because I called her bluff and she isn’t going to do it. She’s not going to tell anyone, as long as we keep a low profile while we’re here in Chicago. For a few months, anyway.” 

“Are you serious? Nan, come on!” Ned turned and gave her an incredulous look. 

“Think about it from her perspective, honey. It would be very embarrassing to announce the end of your engagement and then have your fiancé seen with another woman immediately afterwards. Ned, I think she’s a raving lunatic, and still, I get it.” 

Ned’s expression softened. “You’re right. It just pisses me off, but I’m mostly still mad at myself. I did such a spectacular job at fucking up everyone’s lives, didn’t I? The minute I saw you in that hotel lobby all of those months ago, I _knew—_ I knew that I wasn’t over you, that I was still in love with you, and I spent all of my energy pretending otherwise. I was a stubborn asshole.” 

“Stop talking that way about the man I love,” Nancy scolded him lightly. “You did what you thought was best—it was self‐preservation.” 

He shrugged. “So, what now?” 

“Now we enjoy the rest of this long weekend together, ‘cause we’ll be apart again sooner than we know it. And, think about it, Ned—if we can’t go out, it just means that we’ll need to spend a lot of time alone together, behind closed doors. Do you think we could figure out what to do to keep ourselves occupied?” Her tone and expression were innocent, but there was a gleam in her eye. 

A smirk made its way across his lips. “Hmmm... I could maybe think of a few things we could do without leaving this room.” 

“I seem to remember that this hotel has very good room service, too,” she replied coyly. “Do you think you’d want dinner in bed later?” 

“Oh, that’s just one of the things I’d want to do with you in that bed, baby.” Ned growled. 

“Well, my feet are killing me from all of that shopping, so I think I’d better go lie down now.” 

“Poor baby. Let’s get you off your feet.” Ned scooped her up and they both laughed as he carried her to the bed. 


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next few months, Nancy and Ned went back and forth between Philadelphia and Chicago. Nancy wasn’t able to get Christmas off from work, so Ned, her father and Avery visited her, Ned staying through the New Year. They celebrated when her divorce was finalized in early January. 

In February, Nancy decided to surprise Ned for Valentine’s Day. He had told her that he had been given a work assignment and wasn’t able to fly out and visit her, so Nancy secretly made arrangements to fly to Chicago a few days before. 

Nancy was in a cab from the airport to his place when her cell phone rang. Smiling, she answered when she saw Ned’s name on the display. “Hi, baby!” she exclaimed. 

“Hey, baby,” he replied. “I miss you. I’m still pissed that I have to work this weekend.” 

“I miss you, too,” Nancy answered, excited at the thought of seeing him so soon. “What are you doing?” 

“Besides thinking of you?” he teased. “Nothing besides lying in bed, watching hockey, and drinking a beer.” 

“Well, that doesn’t sound like fun. I bet I could think of something better.” She adjusted the collar of her trench coat, clad only in a sheer black lace bustier and thong underneath. She had changed in the ladies’ room at the airport, nervous that someone would be able to tell that she was virtually naked. 

“Oh, yeah?” Ned suddenly seemed more alert. “Like?” 

“Well,” Nancy said, lowering the pitch of her voice so the taxi driver wouldn’t overhear, “What if I were there with you? What would we be doing?” 

“Well, it sure as hell wouldn’t involve hockey, but it would definitely involve my bed,” he told her. 

“Mmm, go on,” she encouraged him. “Tell me what you’d do to me if I were in your bed right now.” 

Ned uttered a low groan. “Well, I’d strip you out of whatever incredibly sexy piece of flimsy underwear you had put on for me, for starters.”

“Sounds good so far. Go on.” Nancy’s grin got wider as he kept talking. 

“Then I’d lay you down and start kissing you all over.... your sweet neck, your spectacular breasts, your soft stomach, and then...” 

Nancy raised her eyebrows. “Spectacular, huh? Why, thank you,” she said coquettishly. When he made a noise, she giggled. “Sorry. Please continue.” 

“Baby, then I’d work my way down to those firm thighs of yours, spread them wide, and eat you out until you started to scream and moan my name. My tongue and my fingers would tease the hell out of your clit.” Ned’s voice was husky, and Nancy unconsciously began to squirm in her seat, feeling herself growing wet. 

“Oh my God, that sounds amazing. Tell me more,” she cooed. Nancy could tell that the taxi was around the corner from his place and she couldn’t wait. 

“After I made you come, I’d start all over until you were wet again. And then...” The taxi stopped in front of his door and the driver helped her with her luggage, Nancy making the appropriate noises to Ned over the phone the entire time. 

When she stood at his door, Nancy rang the bell. “Shit, Nan, I hate to interrupt this, but there’s someone ringing my doorbell right now. Who the hell could this be at this hour?” 

“That’s okay, baby,” she told him, barely able to keep herself from laughing. “Why don’t you see who it is?” 

“Maybe I’ll just ignore it and wait for them to go away.” Nancy pressed the doorbell three times in quick succession. “Shit, they’re really persistent. Baby, I have to go get this so I can get rid of them. Can I call you back in five minutes?” 

“No, don’t hang up. That way, you can use my call as an excuse to tell them to go away,” she improvised quickly. 

“Okay, good idea,” he told her. Nancy rang the doorbell twice more and heard him yell through the phone and the door as if in stereo, “Hold on, I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

When Ned opened the door, Nancy spread her arms wide. “Surprise, baby!” 

The look on his face was priceless. “Nan? What... How did you...“ He gestured to the cell phone still at his ear and then back to her standing on his front step. 

“Honey, I think you can hang up now,” she told him, a slight smirk twisting her lips. 

Ned immediately clicked off his phone and grabbed her in a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet. Nancy emitted a delighted squeal as he spun her around, crushing her to his body. “So, you’re glad to see me?” she teased. 

“Glad is an understatement,” Ned told her, beaming. “Baby, I felt so bad about breaking our plans for this weekend, you have no idea.” 

“I know, but after all of the times my job destroyed a romantic date, I had no right to complain. And I didn’t want to stand on principle and wait for you to come to me for Valentine’s Day, so, here I am!”

“Here you are,” he echoed softly, tenderly planting a kiss on her lips. “Let me get your bags,” he said, reluctantly breaking their embrace. Once he had moved her suitcase into the house, Ned trained his gaze up and down her body, noticing her trench coat and stilettos for the first time. “So, what are you wearing under that, anyway?” he asked, the trace of a grin beginning to appear on his face. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Nancy teased. 

“Better yet, why don’t I take you upstairs and find out there? As I recall, we were in the middle of something before my doorbell rang...” he drawled. 

“You have an excellent memory, Mr. Nickerson,” she told him, lightly tapping her index finger against his lips. 

Ned needed no further urging. He tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed upstairs, Nancy laughing all the way. When they got to his room, he gently set her down on her feet in front of his bed. He sat down on the foot of the bed, leaned back, propped himself up on his elbows, and gestured for her to remove her coat. 

“You look like a little boy waiting for a treat,” she giggled.

“I am,” he replied, suggestively waggling his eyebrows in a mock leer. 

Nancy slowly untied the sash of her coat, then let the coat slip down so that her shoulders were bare. Ned watched every movement she made, rapt. 

“Hmm, I think it’s getting kind of warm in here, don’t you, honey?” Nancy asked flirtatiously. 

“I do, I really do.” Ned nodded his head vigorously. 

With one quick motion, the trench coat was on the floor, and Nancy stood before Ned in her bustier, thong, and heels. Her hardened pink nipples were clearly outlined through the sheer black lace of the cups. 

Ned made a sound of appreciation. “Nice. Very, very nice,” he told her in a low voice. “How the hell did you get through security?” 

“I changed afterwards,” she confessed. 

“Ah. Now, come closer so I can see better.” Nancy crossed over to the bed and stood between his spread legs. Ned leaned forward and stroked the outsides of her thighs, sliding his hands up to cup her almost‐bare ass. 

“Close enough?” she teased. 

“Nope, I think you need to move in a little bit more,” he told her, planting a kiss just above the waistband of her panties. Ned ran his hands up her torso, and kissed her belly button before pressing his lips to the valley between her breasts. “How the hell do I take this off?” he growled against her skin. 

“Allow me,” she answered, stepping backwards slightly and moving her hands to the clasps at the front of the bustier. She undid the top one, then slowly repeated the motion with the rest of the clasps, aware of Ned’s eyes on her. When all of the clasps were undone, she let the garment fall to the floor, clad only in the thong and shoes. 

“Still wearing too many clothes,” he told her in a husky voice. 

“Why don’t you help me with the rest?” she asked coyly. Before she could finish the sentence, Ned had his hands at her hips and was sliding the underwear down her legs. He drew her forward and leaned back on the bed so that she was lying on top of him. 

Nancy captured his mouth with hers and slid her tongue between his lips. Their mouths still fused together, Ned rolled her onto her back. 

She broke away first. “I think you promised that you’d go down on me. I practically came in the taxi while you described what you were going to do to me,” she whispered in his ear. Ned shivered at the feel of her tongue caressing his earlobe. “Show me that you aren’t all talk and no action,” she purred. 

With that, Ned sucked, kissed, and licked down her neck, then worked his way down to her breasts. Nancy made little mewling sounds of pleasure as he played with her nipples. After a few minutes of the delicious torture, Ned finally started to move further southwards, and she squealed when his tongue darted into her belly button. He ran his hands over her stomach before opening her legs wide. 

“Brazilian? Excellent,” he whispered. 

“Just for you, baby,” she told him, spreading further apart. “I know how you enjoy your time down there and wanted to make it nice for you.” 

She felt Ned’s chuckle against the skin of her inner thigh. “Like you don’t enjoy it, too?” He raised his head and gave her a smirk. 

“Honey, I fucking love it when you eat me out,” she told him with a lewd grin on her face. “It’s almost my favorite thing that we do together in bed, or anywhere else, for that matter.” 

“Almost?” he laughed when she pushed his head back down. 

“Well, there is one other thing that I enjoy more,” she answered coyly. “But right now, I think I want you to finish what you started and then we can get to the rest.” 

With that, Ned slowly ran his tongue up and down her clit until she started to moan. “Damn, that’s good,” she panted. 

Ned continued to lash his tongue against her; when he lightly bit and sucked her clit, Nancy emitted a loud groan of pleasure. She started to thrash around and Ned grabbed her hips to hold her still so he could continue to pleasure her with his mouth. He gently inserted one finger inside of her, then slid in a second one before running his thumb against her clit, replacing it with his tongue again. “How’s that?” he whispered huskily. 

“Oh, fuck. Please don’t stop doing that,” she shrieked. He obeyed her request and alternated between using his fingers and mouth to stroke and tease her. Suddenly, Nancy felt her orgasm begin to build and she screamed as she came to climax. 

Nancy felt the spasms continue but before she could catch her breath, Ned was grabbing her hips again. “Turn over,” he growled against the skin of her stomach. She obeyed his demand and allowed him to help her flip to her stomach. Drawing herself up onto her hands and knees, she parted her legs and felt him angle his hips behind her. 

“I have been thinking about doing this to you all week,” he rasped before angling his hard cock to the tender flesh between her legs. All of her nerve endings were still on heightened alert, but there was no way she was going to stop him from giving her more. 

“Like this?” she panted. 

“Exactly like this,” he groaned, sliding all the way into her in one smooth thrust. He was so deep inside her that she could feel his balls against her ass. 

“It probably makes me a very dirty girl, but I love it like this,” she moaned as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of her. 

“It does make you a dirty girl, but I love you for it.” He slammed into her with one particularly deep thrust that made her gasp her pleasure. 

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it,” she urged him on huskily. “God, don’t stop. Tell me how else you’ve thought about us.” 

“I imagined your mouth on my cock, sliding up and down, licking the tip, sucking me, while you played with my balls,” he continued, his voice jumping from his movements. 

“Ooh, yeah, I know you love it when I do that,” Nancy groaned.”What else, baby?” 

He moved his mouth to the nape of her neck and slowly began running his tongue down the narrow line of her spine, not breaking the rhythm of his hips. “Reverse cowgirl,” he murmured against the skin of her back. 

Nancy purred. “Ummm. Incredible friction with that position, and I know how you feel about the view.” She could feel herself about ready to come. 

“The view of your ass while you’re taking my cock? Spectacular, baby.” 

Just then, Nancy felt herself explode into climax. “Oh!” she shrieked, crying out his name over and over. When he felt her tender flesh pulsating around him, Ned couldn’t hold back any longer and let himself reach his release. 

Ned gripped her by the waist and collapsed to the bed so that his body was covering hers; both of them lay horizontally on the mattress. Nancy turned to face him and snuggled under his arm. “So, was it as good as you imagined?” she asked, her voice husky from her shouting. 

“Better,” he told her, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. “You’re always a thousand times better than my fantasies, and that’s saying something.” 

“I missed you, Ned,” she murmured. “So, so much. I had to come out here because I couldn’t stand to be apart from you one more day.” 

Ned flashed her a grin. “I am so glad you did. Not just for this, either, although this was a hell of a better way to spend my night than watching a hockey game. I missed you, too, Nan—I was so bummed when I had to cancel on you.” 

Suddenly, Nancy’s stomach growled, and she blushed when Ned laughed. “That’s what I get for being such a slut—I put out before you at least fed me dinner,” she sighed. 

Ned ran his hand over her bare stomach. “I think I can fix that. After all, I think we talked about reverse cowgirl, and you need your energy for that.” He winked at her. “I made myself a turkey sandwich earlier. Want one, or should I make you something else? I can order something in, if you’d like.” 

She stretched lazily. “Nah, sandwich is perfect. I can get it.” 

“Nope, stay here. Let me wait on you. Something to drink?” 

“I’d love a glass of Pinot, if you have some.” 

“Of course I do—this place is fully stocked with your favorite wine, babe. Be right back.” 

Ned slid out of bed and Nancy watched him walk out of the room, admiring the sight of his naked ass. She got up and pushed back the covers before sliding between the sheets the regular way, propping up the pillows behind her so she could sit upright. Grabbing the TV remote, she changed the channel from the now‐muted hockey game and flipped through until she could find the news. 

Ned came back into the room a few minutes later, a tray in his hands and a bag of chips tucked under his arm. He set the tray down in front of her and crawled into bed next to her, opening the chips. 

Nancy looked down at the tray and beamed at what she saw. He had brought her a turkey sandwich on rye, cut neatly in quarters, piled with lettuce and tomatoes, the bread slathered in Dijon mustard. The sandwich was surrounded by cut‐up carrot and celery sticks. “Just the way I like it. You remembered, Nickerson!” 

Ned grabbed the beer bottle from her tray and took a slug. “Of course I remembered, Drew. How many years have we known each other?” 

Nancy took a handful of chips from the open bag in his hands and munched. “Just about twenty years, Ned. How is that possible, when you are still as cute and boyish as you were the day I met you?” 

He chuckled. “Damn, has it been that long? I’d never know it—you still look like that gorgeous fifteen‐year‐old poking her nose into trouble. Although, you look much better now, especially ‘cause you’re naked and in my bed. My seventeen‐year‐old self’s head would have exploded at the thought of that.” 

Smiling, she took a bite of her sandwich and made a noise of approval. “No one makes a turkey sandwich like you, honey.” She washed it down with a sip of wine, then took a carrot stick from her plate. 

Ned took another swallow of his beer, then groaned. “Shit.” 

“What?” she asked, concerned. 

He silently pointed to the TV screen, where Sophie was giving the weather report. “Is she fucking haunting us, or what?” 

Nancy took a long gulp from her glass. “Have you run into her at all at work?” 

“Not after that one time I told you about last month. She gave me the glare o’ death, but at least she didn’t say anything. Besides, I just heard from one of my buddies at the station that she’s seeing some big shot who’s the head of his own PR firm.” 

“Good,” she answered, relieved. “And no leak about us?” 

Ned shook his head before fishing out another pile of potato chips from the bag. “Nope, and I definitely would have heard something if she was talking all over the office.” 

She let out a breath that she didn’t even know she had been holding. “Well, that’s a relief. Let’s hope she continues to keep her promise.” 

Nancy finished her sandwich as they watched the rest of the news. When she had cleaned her plate, Ned took the tray and placed on the floor next to the bed, keeping only the wineglass and beer bottle. He pulled her into his arms and they cuddled while she flipped channels on the TV. 

“I bet this is killing you, not having the remote,” she teased. “All of this HGTV and E! News instead of sports.” 

“It’s okay. I plan on distracting you from it in a few minutes, anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” he smirked. 

“Oh, really?” 

“That’s right. If that remove hasn’t dropped from your hands within ten minutes, I will consider myself a lousy lover.” 

She giggled. “Well, now, we can’t have that. Give it your best shot, Ned.” 

Ned needed no further urging. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her more forcefully. Stroking her nipples with the tips of his fingers, he gently pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her. 

They kissed for a while longer until Nancy pushed at his shoulders and forced him to roll over onto his back so that their positions were reversed, the remote still clutched in her fist. She leaned over him, her breasts brushing against his chest and his now‐erect cock firm and hot against her stomach. “Mmmm,” she moaned, opening her legs so that they were on either side of his hips as she crouched over him. “I love you; I love you so much,” she murmured as she captured his mouth with hers again. 

Ned pulled back his head in surprise. “What brought that on?” he asked. “Not that I don’t love hearing it.” 

“Just how much I love being with you, being in your bed and making love to you,” she replied between kisses. “You’re the most amazing man, you know that?” 

“Well, I had an idea,” he replied with false modesty. 

Nancy giggled again, gently biting down on his lip. “I just feel like I still have five years’ worth of saying it still left in me, and I wanted you to know. No more holding in my feelings or not telling you how much you mean to me, Ned.” She took his face in her hands and gave him a tender kiss. “I love you so much and you make me so happy. This is what I was missing during all of that time—this overwhelming joy and this sense of peace. And you’re the only one who makes me feel it.” 

“I love you so much, Nancy,” he whispered back. “Thank you for coming here to surprise me. And thank you for coming back all those months ago so we could have our second chance.” 

“I couldn’t stay away from you,” she admitted with a small smile. She reached down and began to stroke his cock in gentle motions as she thrust her tongue in and out of his mouth in the same rhythm. 

Ned suddenly pushed himself onto his forearms and rolled her onto her back once again. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head with hand, grabbing the remote still clutched in her fist with the other and throwing it over the side of the bed. Nancy squealed with delight when she heard it hit the floor. “I would have dropped it in another minute,” she cried. 

“Couldn’t wait that long,” he growled, nipping at her neck. He began kissing down her neck and sucking at her hardened nipples. Nancy threw one leg over his ass and began sliding it up and down. 

“Well, as much as I’m enjoying what you’re doing to me, I promised you a certain position, and I can’t exactly do it from this angle,” she whispered against his ear. 

Ned released her hands and reversed their positions once more. Nancy pushed herself up onto her palms and stared down at him for a moment, her hair falling in a curtain around her face. Crawling around so that she was facing his feet, she straddled him again and sat on his chest. She could practically feel his anticipation as she grasped his erection, stroking it a few times before she positioned herself over it. Nancy slid downwards in slow inches, and they both groaned as he began to enter her. When he was buried to the hilt inside of her, she began to arch up and ride him. 

“My God, your ass is spectacular,” she heard in an awed whisper behind her. 

Nancy moaned, enjoying how much pleasure he got from watching her. She threw her head back and felt him grip on to her hair as it cascaded down her back. She moved faster, but still couldn’t get the right angle of penetration, so she pushed herself up onto her palms and did a wide split, her knees spread so far apart that her inner thighs were almost touching the mattress. Ned reached out to hold her waist to help her keep her balance, and she slid him inside of her again. 

Bouncing up and down on his cock, she moved one hand down to stroke her clit. Ned used his other hand to tease her nipples as she rode him. Nancy sighed with pleasure as he slid his hand from her hip to her sex, both of them working their fingers inside of her. He took his wet hand and moved back to her ass. Before she knew it, he had one finger at the opening and began to wiggle it inside. The feeling of double penetration made her gasp in pleasure. Ned kept sliding it in and out of her ass as she continued to fuck him in deep, fierce thrusts. 

“Baby, you are so damn gorgeous and sexy, and it feels amazing when you fuck me like this,” he told in her in a low growl. “You are the hottest woman I have ever met and the greatest fuck I’ve ever had.” 

“Mmmmmmm, God, it feels so good to have your cock inside of me!” she groaned.

When she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt herself explode into orgasm. Nancy started to scream, high keening shrieks that she couldn’t hold back. She had barely begun when Ned surged up into her, giving in to his own climax in a hot, thick gush. 

When it was over, Nancy collapsed against him, her face buried in the mattress between his legs. 

“Nan? You okay?” Ned asked, chuckling as he reached out to stroke her ass. “Not that I’m complaining about the view.” 

“Mmph,” she muttered against the sheet, turning her head to one side. “Yeah, you’ve always seemed to be a little obsessed with my ass, Nickerson. What’s the deal with that, anyway?” 

“It’s not my fault you have such a great one, Drew. Did you not enjoy what I did? You used to be kinda into it.” 

“Oh, I did like it,” she said. “It was pretty good, having you in both places at the same time like that.” She suddenly let out a deep yawn. 

“Wore you out, did I?” Ned laughed, gripping her ass and pulling her back so that she rested next to him on the mattress. 

“You really did,” she replied, yawning again. 

Ned tenderly kissed her forehead. “Well, get some rest, honey. I plan on another round later, so I want you to be rested up.” 

Nancy snuggled into his side. “Now that I’m here with you, I’ll get the best sleep I’ve had in ages.”


	26. Chapter 26

The evening after Valentine’s Day, Nancy and Ned were sharing a takeout pizza that Ned had picked up on his way home from work. They sat on the couch in his den, a bottle of Pinot Noir on the coffee table and a fire blazing in the fireplace. He was so hungry that he hadn’t even bothered to change from his work clothes, but his suit jacket was slung over one of the recliners and his tie was loose at his neck. Nancy was wearing a pair of jeans and a soft green sweater, her feet bare. 

“Chicago deep‐dish, one of the two things I miss most about living here,” Nancy told him, reaching for her second slice. 

“What’s the other?” he teased.

“The architecture,” she replied, squeaking when he shot out a hand to tickle her ribs. 

“Okay, okay, maybe, just _maybe_ it’s you.”

“Good answer.” Ned smiled over at her, lazy and relaxed from the food in his stomach and the wine on his tongue.

“So, how was your day at work, dear?” Nancy asked. 

Ned laughed. “Wow, could we sound more domesticated? Work was good, dear. Glad my contract is just about up, ‘cause the job is fun but I’d rather be my own boss at this point in my life.” 

“Speaking of that... I’ve given my notice at the agency.” Ned looked up from his pizza, startled. “This assignment will be over in another month or two, and then... Then, darling, I’m done.” 

“Do you mean it?” he asked, beaming. “Really?” 

“Really and truly,” she confirmed, grinning widely. “So, I guess it’s time for me to start the process of selling my place and figuring out where I’m going to live here.” 

“Aren’t you going to live here? With me?” Ned asked, his pizza halfway to his mouth. 

“I don’t know, am I? You never asked, so I didn’t assume...” Nancy trailed off. 

“Nan, of course I want you to live here with me,” he answered, setting his slice back onto his plate. “Baby, of course. It would suck for us to finally be in the same city and not live in the same house.” 

“But we wanted to take things slow, and I...I didn’t want to rush you...” 

“Baby.” He reached for her hand and gently tugged her to his side. “I would love it if you’d come live here with me but if you don’t want to, if you think we’re moving too fast, then I’ll understand.” 

“Ned, I’d love to live with you again.” Nancy smiled, a look of relief on her face. “I just didn’t want to push you.” 

“See, so it’s settled,” Ned replied, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. He buried his face between her neck and shoulder and nuzzled the skin there. 

Nancy giggled wildly and playfully pushed him away. “I love you and I love when you do that, but I’m starving, honey!” 

“Later,” he told her, grinning. 

\-- 

The following morning, Nancy woke up before Ned and decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed. She took out eggs, bacon, peppers and onions from the refrigerator and began preparing, humming softly to herself while she worked. Realizing that she needed scissors to open the package of bacon, she walked over to Ned’s odds and ends drawer in the kitchen. 

Upon opening the drawer, she discovered a Tiffany‐blue jewelry box, a white ribbon still tied neatly around it. Ned had already given her a delicate diamond heart pendant for Valentine’s ( _“You’ve always had my heart, no matter what”_ ), so Nancy was surprised to see this gift still in the drawer. 

_I wonder if it’s for me, or if it was something he never gave to Sophie_ , she thought, trying not to get upset. _If it’s for me, why didn’t he give it to me already?_ Nancy closed the drawer and shook her head, trying not to think about what she had seen. She headed back to the stove and placed a few strips of bacon in a cast‐iron pan, then began chopping the vegetables for her omelet. 

After the vegetables were done, Nancy placed them into another pan with some butter to cook. She headed back to the odds and ends drawer, her curiosity getting the better of her, and opened it again. Nancy had placed the box in the palm of her hand when she was startled by the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. She hurriedly tried to put it back, but Ned was faster than she had anticipated. 

“Looking for something?” he asked dryly. 

“I was looking for a pair of scissors for the bacon package... and...” 

“And you found that box?” Ned looked stern, but she could tell that he was trying to fight a smile from crossing his lips. “And you couldn’t just leave it there, oh, no, not _my_ Nancy .” 

“Ned, I’m so sorry. I didn’t go looking for it, I swear,” she told him hastily. “I really did need a pair of scissors and then I just found it.” 

“And to think I thought I had found the perfect hiding place, the one spot where you’d never look. Serves me right,” he said mildly, shaking his head. “But, to be fair, I didn’t anticipate having you here this week, so I had to think quickly.” 

“Ned, I’m so sorry,” she apologized again. “I can just put it back...” Nancy opened the drawer again but Ned shot out his hand and closed it. “Honestly, I didn’t know if it was for me or not,” she admitted, not looking at him. 

“Are you serious? Who did you think it was for?” he asked, astonished. After a moment, recognition dawned on his face. “Ohhhh...” Nancy nodded. “Baby, no, it’s not a leftover gift for Sophie.” 

“I mean, you had already given me that beautiful necklace, and I didn’t know what to think. Shit, the food!” she exclaimed, suddenly realizing that the burners were still on. Nancy rushed to the stove and turned off the burners, catching the food just before it burnt. 

Once they were safe from any fire danger, Ned leaned against one of the counters and pulled her close to him. “Baby, I bought it for you, and I was going to give it to you this weekend, when the original plan was for me to visit you in Philly. I made reservations at the Fountain Restaurant at the Four Seasons, booked us a suite there... When my travel plans had to change, I thought I’d just wait until the next time I got out there. I should have known...” 

“I feel so badly for ruining the surprise,” she told him miserably. 

“I know,” he answered, running his hand up and down her back. “But, you know what? The first time, it was a fancy French dinner at Chez Louis and a walk by the Muskoka River. The second time, it was a surprise party with our families at another fancy restaurant and a fancy hotel suite, and look how all of that turned out,” he said, a wry note in his voice. “So this time, why shouldn’t it be Tuesday morning and pajamas and omelets and my kitchen?” 

Nancy pulled away to look him in the eye. “Ned, what are you saying?” she asked in astonishment. 

Ned walked over to the counter where he had placed the box and wordlessly handed it to her. He then knelt down in front of her on one knee in his flannel pajama bottoms, his chest feet bare and his hair mussed from sleep. “Nancy, I’ve already done this in front of you twice before. But, baby, I’ve lived my life with you and I’ve lived my life without you, and I know which one I prefer. I love you with all my heart; always have, always will. We both made so many mistakes the first time around, but this time I know we’ll get it right because this time, we both know how much there is to lose. 

“And if you tell me it’s too soon, and if you tell me you want to wait a while, that’s okay, too,” he told her hastily. “I’ll do whatever you ask me to, but I just ask that we don’t wait too long. I just want to live the rest of my life with you, and I don’t want to delay it any more. Nancy Drew... please, baby, please say you’ll marry me again.” 

The tears were running freely down her face at this point, and Nancy used the sleeve of her blue cashmere robe to wipe them away. With trembling hands, she untied the white satin ribbon around the box and lifted the lid to find another black velvet box within. She opened the velvet box to find a perfect square‐shaped diamond on a platinum band, the stone surrounded by brilliant round diamonds. 

“Ned, you didn’t have to... I would have gladly accepted my old ring, or shit, a string...” she babbled, still crying. 

“I know, but we needed a brand‐new start and a brand‐new ring to do it,” he answered, smiling. “So, what do you say? Don’t make me wait like you did the first two times. Hey, how many times do I have to ask the same woman to marry me, anyway?" he teased. 

“This is the last time, I swear! And, yes! Oh, I will gladly marry you again, Ned Nickerson! I’d do it today!” She held out the box and he withdrew the ring, placing it on her left hand. “So beautiful,” she gasped, staring down at how the facets sparkled in the winter morning sunlight. 

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he replied, keeping his eyes on her face. 

“Oh, you.” She blushed lightly. “This is so incredible, honey. Even better than the first time. Thank you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you.” She gently cradled his face between her hands and kissed him slowly, sweetly. “And I don’t want to wait to marry you. I don’t.” 

“I’m so glad to hear you say that," Ned sighed, obviously relieved. “What about this summer?” 

“Yes!” Nancy exclaimed. “Ooh, like early June. I see an outdoor wedding in a garden, with lots and lots of flowers. Just a small thing, not like the first time around—family, a few close friends, that’s it. Wait, maybe a beach wedding...” 

“Well, I think we have a little time to decide,” he told her, kissing her. “As far as I’m concerned, it could be you and me on a private island somewhere, but whatever you want is find with me.” 

“Actually, it’s only about four months away, so there isn’t as much time as you think,” Nancy answered, lightly tapping his nose with her finger. “Why don’t I finish making breakfast, then we can eat in bed and discuss?” 

“Breakfast in bed? Really?” The look on Ned’s face was one of such excitement that Nancy had to laugh. 

“Yes, that was the original plan, until I got sidetracked. Now, get back upstairs, go!” Nancy made shooing motions with her hands until Ned headed back up the stairs. She stood staring at her new engagement ring, transfixed, before going back to the stove. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Nan, do you have a few minutes to talk?” 

It was 11:30 in the morning in Philadelphia, three weeks after Ned had proposed, and Nancy was in her office at the FBI building, reviewing some files as she began planning for her transition out of the agency. She had picked up her cell phone because she had been surprised to see a call from Bess during the day. 

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Nancy replied, picking up her coffee mug and wrinkling her nose at its now‐cold contents. “You don’t usually call at this time. Everything okay with you, Luke, the kids?” 

“Yes, we’re fine,” Bess quickly reassured her. “That’s not why I’m calling.” 

Nancy leaned back in her chair, staring up at the pockmarked ceiling tiles. “Well, something must be up. You sound funny.” 

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve heard anything or not...” 

“Bess, you are seriously freaking me out right now.” Nancy sat up, her stomach fluttering with nerves. “Spill, please.” 

“Well, remember how I told you that my friend Kelly has started her own company? We met at the store where I used to work before the girls were born. She’s now forming a team of stylists to work with celebrity clients, local news people, socialites, et cetera, and wants me to join her.” 

“Yeah, we talked about how you were going to take a part‐time position, at least at first,” Nancy recalled. “Did something happen with that?” she asked, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice. 

“No, I’m supposed to start next week. But that’s why I’m calling you. The first job she wanted me to take? Well, it seems that the client is a TV weather person.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Nancy whispered. “What are the odds?” She again reached for her cup and was again annoyed to find less‐than‐fresh coffee inside. 

“I know, but it gets worse,” Bess said hesitantly. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, but it couldn’t wait. I didn’t want someone else to get to you first.” 

“Just tell me, Bess,” Nancy said wearily. 

“Well, the reason Sophie needs a stylist is because her publishing house and PR team are throwing her a party.” 

Nancy stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair over behind her. “Publishing house? What the fuck?” 

“It seems that she’s written a novel ‐ and I use that term loosely ‐ about a Chicago TV meteorologist who has to pick up the pieces when her former NBA star fiancée breaks their engagement because his federal agent ex‐wife stole him away. It’s one of those gossipy roman à clef things that people love to read on the beach. That _I_ would read on the beach, if it weren’t about my best friend and her fiancé, who’s like a brother to me,” Bess admitted, sighing. “Since she’s a TV personality and it’s a not‐so‐veiled portrayal of our favorite former basketball star—who also happens to be a TV personality—they’re gonna have this huge, splashy party to attract interest in the book.” 

“I don’t fucking  **_believe_ ** this!” Nancy shook her head, enraged. “She  **_promised_ ** me, Bess. That bitch promised that she’d keep her fucking mouth shut as long as we didn’t flaunt our relationship in public. We kept our part of the bargain; looks like she didn’t do the same.” 

“Well, I guess her promises don’t mean shit in the face of a six‐figure advance from a publisher,” Bess replied scornfully. 

Nancy looked down and saw the sparkle of her engagement ring on her left hand. “Oh, my God—Ned.  **_Ned_ ** . I’ll bet he doesn’t know. Damn it! If _I’m_ this pissed, he’s gonna be fucking livid.” By this time, Nancy was furiously pacing back and forth in her office. 

“Nan, like I said, I didn’t want to tell you like this, but I wanted you to know as soon as I found out. I’m so sorry.” 

“No, I’m glad you did! So, do you know anything else?” Nancy stomped back to her desk and yanked open the bottom drawer. She grabbed her purse and frantically rummaged through it until she found a bottle of Tylenol. Popping off the cap, she shook out two capsules into the palm of her hand and washed them down with the cold dregs of her coffee, trying to counteract the headache she felt building behind her eyes. 

“Just that the book is supposed to come out in a few months: it’s one of those rush jobs so they can strike while the iron is hot. And, the party is being held at this hot new restaurant downtown, which is why Miss Sophie Stormfront wants to look fab. Which she would if I dressed her, of course, but I’d rather pick out clothes for Casey Anthony. I told Kelly that I couldn’t take the job, even if it meant that she couldn’t hire me.” 

“Oh, Bess, thank you!” Touched by Bess’s loyalty, Nancy felt tears spring to her eyes. “I just feel bad that I’m getting in the way of your career.” 

“Nah,” Bess said dismissively. “Kelly totally understood when I explained it to her. She was also outraged when she heard what an evil bitch Sophie is.” 

“You know, this whole time, I’ve tried to be sympathetic to Sophie. I’ve considered her feelings, I’ve felt guilty about my role in what happened, I’ve asked Ned not to confront her about some of the shit she’s pulled...But this? This is just beyond me. Why the fuck can’t she just move on? The last time Ned heard, she was dating some PR executive... _Oh, shit!_ That must be it. I’ll bet she told New Guy her sob story, and he’s the one who pushed her to get a fucking book deal.” 

“Classy,” Bess said snarkily. 

“Right? I don’t even know who to call first—Ned, to break the bad news, or my dad, to find out if we can sue her ass.” Nancy was so angry that she was trembling. 

“Well, first I’d calm down,” Bess suggested gently. “It isn’t going to do any good for you to speak with either of them when you’re this pissed.” 

“Bess, how can I calm down? Can you imagine when this whole thing starts appearing in gossip columns, when everyone’s talking about us? It’s going to be awful and embarrassing for both me and Ned!” Nancy’s outrage was evident in her tone. 

“And since when has Nancy Drew cared about what other people think? Seriously?” 

“I know, Bess, but it’s just so embarrassing!” Nancy repeated. “I mean, our lives’ll get dragged through the mud here. Of course, this had to happen just as we’re preparing for the wedding. Bess, we were so happy...” Her voice veered dangerously towards a sob. 

“And there’s no reason you shouldn’t be,” Bess told her firmly. “Don’t let that bitch spoil it—she doesn’t deserve that power. Nothing has changed between you and Ned.” 

“Thanks, Bess. I just hope he feels the same way.” Nancy again expressed her gratitude for the heads‐up and promised to call her again that night. 

Sighing, Nancy disconnected the call and walked over to the tiny, high window in her office, phone still in hand. Standing on her tip‐toes, she could see the tourists wandering on Independence Mall; from her vantage point, they looked like ants crawling on a fake 3‐D display of the historical sites. She willed her rising blood pressure to decrease, feeling the flush on her face. 

Steeling herself, she raised her phone to her ear and pressed the button for Ned’s cell number. She didn’t know if she was glad or upset that the call went to voicemail after five rings. “Hey, baby, it’s me. Can you...Can you give me a call when you get this message? Love you!” She disconnected, hoping that he wouldn’t be able to tell from her tone that something was wrong. 

Nancy was still lost in thought when she heard a knock on her office door. “Hey, Nance, did you forget that we made lunch plans?” Angie asked, sticking her head in the doorway.

“No, sorry... Just preoccupied.” Nancy looked up and tried to plaster a smile on her face. 

“Uh-oh, what’s up? You look pissed. Fight with Ned? Is he not coming out here this weekend? Something up with the wedding?” 

“No, it’s not that... You’re not gonna believe it, but it’s Sophie rearing her ugly head again. Too bad we can’t take a liquid lunch.” 

“Oh, shit. Well, let’s get out of here so you can tell me all about it and we can figure out how we can fix that nasty bitch once and for all.” 

Nancy smiled gratefully and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair before following Angie out the door. 

‐‐ 

Later that night, Nancy wearily keyed her way into her apartment, kicking off her shoes immediately upon entering. She dropped her briefcase onto the floor and wrestled off her jacket, storing it in the hall closet. Mildly annoyed that Ned hadn’t called her back yet, she felt like she definitely needed a drink before calling him again. 

After changing into sweats and washing off her makeup, she wandered back into the kitchen. She took out a bottle of Cabernet and a glass and poured herself a healthy amount. It was Ned’s favorite wine rather than her own; the way she was feeling, any wine would do. Taking a slug, she sighed as the warmth of it slid down her chest. Just as she was about to call Ned again, her phone rang. Nancy held her breath for a moment, but relaxed when the call was from George. 

She picked it up and learned that Bess had already filled George in earlier that day. Nancy made the conversation a brief one so she could try to reach Ned, but laughed when George offered to take over Bess’s styling job by accessorizing Sophie with a foot up her ass. 

Taking a deep breath, she dialed Ned’s number. Initially relieved when he answered, Nancy’s heart sank when she could tell he had been drinking. _Fuck, someone already told him_ , she thought, wincing before taking a swallow of her wine. “Hey, baby. I was worried when you didn’t call me back earlier. Is everything okay?” 

“Hey, Nan,” he replied. Only someone who knew him as well as Nancy did would realize that he was slightly drunk. “Sorry, I... I went out with some of the guys.” 

“Has said anything to you about Sophie?” she prodded gently. 

“Nan... Shit...” 

“So, I guess you know...” Nancy let her voice trail off, waiting for him to confirm. When he didn’t, she went on. “Then why didn’t you call me back? Why didn’t you tell me yourself?” 

Ned made a dismissive voice. “Because, honestly? I didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“Oh, so that’s it, then? Maybe _I_ was upset and freaking out, but since _you_ didn’t want to talk about it, we didn’t?” she retorted, taking another long slug of wine. 

“Nan, don’t start with me. I’m the one she’s going to embarrass here, and I just needed time to deal with it.” 

She was incredulous. “You don’t think we’re  **_both_ ** going to be embarrassed by this? Really? And, when things happen that involve us as a couple, don’t you think we should deal with them like a couple?” 

“Says the one who left her rings on the kitchen counter and sent me an email asking me for a divorce after I confronted her with her lies?” he hissed back. 

Nancy took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the words hit her just as forcefully as if they had been his hands. “So, now every time something bad happens or we have a fight, you’re going to throw my mistakes in my face, Ned?” She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes and angrily swiped them away with the back of her hand. “Nice, really nice.” 

“You know, I’m just protecting myself, Nancy.” 

“From what?” she snapped. “What are you trying to protect yourself from, Ned?” She pushed her thumb into her eyelid, feeling her earlier headache come back in full force. 

He sighed. “From when you decide that this is too hard and that we need to take some time apart. First you’ll tell me we just need to take a break until everything dies down, and then you’ll say that we should really think and re‐evaluate our engagement. I can’t have you do this to me again, Nancy.” His voice was rough. 

“Well, if you have so little faith in me, then why did you even bother to ask me to marry you again, Nickerson?” Nancy spat out, wounded. “I mean, since you already know that I’m going to just hurt you and fuck you over again, why even go through the motions?” She winced when she heard the sob in her voice 

“Nan... fuck...” 

“Just save it, Ned. You’re drunk and you’re being an asshole, and I don’t want to deal with you when you’re like this. Call me back when you’re ready to talk for real, not just when you want to use me as your punching bag.” Nancy disconnected the call and slammed her cell phone onto the kitchen counter. She finished the wine in her glass and reached for a napkin to remove the remnants of her mascara from her cheeks. 

Too upset to go to bed, Nancy walked to her living room, flopped onto the couch, and stabbed the ‘on’ button of the remote to try and distract herself with some mindless TV show. She flipped through the channels but kept landing on movies that she had seen with Ned—or, more accurately, had on in the background while she had Ned had made out at their parents’ homes or their own place. She finally settled on a _Law & Order _rerun and pulled an afghan from the back of the couch to cover her, trying not to cry again as she thought of Ned and their argument.


	28. Chapter 28

The ringing of her cell phone startled Nancy awake several hours later. The remote control was still clutched in her hand, and an infomercial about some bizarre exercise contraption was now blaring on the TV. Still half‐asleep, Nancy stabbed the mute button on the remote before she pushed back the blanket and walked to the counter where she had left the phone. 

She saw Ned’s face on the screen as the phone continued to ring. For a moment, she was tempted to ignore it, unwilling to fight with him again. Heaving a huge sigh, Nancy pressed the answer button. “Hello,” she said flatly. 

“Nan... Baby... I am so goddamn sorry. Please, hear me out. You were right—I was such a fucking asshole. All night I've been pissed at myself about the shit I said to you.” Nancy felt the first hot tear slide down her cheek but kept silent. “Baby, I know you’re there. I can hear you breathing and trying not to cry. I am so sorry I said those horrible things to you. I was just so angry at Sophie for doing this to me, to  **_us_ ** , and I was so scared that her stupid, petty revenge scheme was going to drive you away from me. Please, _please_ forgive me.” 

“Ned, you really hurt my feelings,” Nancy told him quietly, relieved that he called to apologize but not wanting to let him off of the hook quite so easily. “I thought that we agreed that everything that happened before was in the past and we were starting with a clean slate. Then, when the first real challenge came up in our relationship, you used all of my prior mistakes against me. If you’re going to do that every time we fight, then I really have concerns about this.” 

“I know, baby—I was just so afraid that she’d make you turn away from me, that she’d make you leave me again, that I tried to beat you to the punch so I wouldn’t get hurt again.” 

Nancy walked back to the couch and sat down again, curling her legs underneath her. “And I understand that, but I can’t keep apologizing for things that you’ve supposedly forgiven me for. It’s not fair to me.” 

“I know—I swear to you that I’ll never do that again. Really. I was way out of line and I acted like a fucking coward. If I ever do that shit again, I give you full permission to punch me in the balls.” 

Nancy gave a watery laugh. “Tempting, but that’s part of the problem. We’re about a thousand miles apart, so I can’t even take you up on your offer.” 

“We’ll be together soon, though. But that’s the thing... How the hell are we going to deal with all of the buzz and gossip here in Chicago, Nan?” 

“I don’t know, Ned, but you should have at least given me the chance to tell you how I was feeling and given us the chance to make some decisions about it together. You were so busy anticipating how I was going to react that you reacted to my supposed reaction without letting me react!” 

“Can you please run that by me again, Nan? I’m tired, upset and kinda hungover,” he said wearily. 

She chuckled. “Translation: you had everything all mapped out in your head without actually talking to me first, Nickerson.” 

“I know, and I’m so, so sorry, sweetheart. Please say you’ll still marry me, that you didn’t take off my ring when I was a jackass earlier.” 

Nancy looked down at the diamond on the third finger of her left hand, the glow from the TV causing it to gleam in the darkness. “Nope—even as mad and hurt as I was before, I never even thought about taking it off. It’s still here, right where you put it.” 

Ned emitted a loud sigh of relief. “Thank God. Look, I know we have to talk about this, but I’m beat. Can we pick this up again tomorrow, when we’ve both had some rest and can talk calmly?” 

“Yes, definitely.” She smiled in the darkness. “Go to bed, Nickerson.” 

“I just wish I didn’t have to do it alone, Drew. I wish you were here beside me. I love you so much, baby, and I’m so sor—" 

“Stop—no more apologies tonight, okay?” she gently broke in. “I love you, and I wish I could be with you, too, but we’ll be together soon enough. Now, good night.” 

After they ended their call, Nancy turned off the TV and headed to her bedroom, where she immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

‐‐ 

After work the next day, Nancy stopped on the way home to pick up some Thai food. She had only talked to Ned briefly that morning, and was slightly irritated that he had put off their discussion until later. After his apologies last night, she thought for sure he’d want to get everything out in the open as soon as possible. 

The minute she walked into her apartment, she stepped out of her high‐heeled platform pumps and took off her suit jacket. After she dropped the bag of takeout onto her counter, she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Just as she was about to head to her bedroom to change into shorts and a t‐shirt, she heard a noise. Nancy froze, grabbing for the gun at her back. 

“Don’t shoot!” she heard Ned’s voice call out from the bedroom. He emerged slowly, his hands raised in a surrender pose. “Why is your first instinct always to pull your gun on me?” 

“Why do you keep sneaking into the house of an armed federal agent?” Nancy challenged. She tried to keep her expression stern, but couldn’t help breaking into a smile at the sight of him. Running down the hallway, she threw her arms around him, and Ned chuckled into her hair. 

“Hey, baby. After the shit I put you through last night, I knew I had to come and apologize to you in person. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I’m here to beg for it anyway.” He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I will never do that to you again. Ever.” 

“Ned, there are times when we’re going to fight, and things are going to test our relationship,” she reminded him, her tone serious. “I take full responsibility for the things I’ve done to you in the past, but that’s just it—they’re in _the past_. If you still can’t move on ‐ if you can’t completely forgive me... I’ll understand, but it would really make me second guess our plans for a future together...” 

Ned took both her hands in his own. “I do forgive you. I do, I swear. But it’s still hard for me to believe that you aren’t going to leave me again,” he admitted softly. “I wish I could say that wasn’t true, but there it is. I’m so scared that something’s going to happen that’s going to make you back off and reconsider.” 

“When I first heard about Sophie’s book, my first thought was about how mad you’d be about how she went back on our agreement. Then I thought about how crappy it was she was doing this to us, since we’ve been so happy planning the wedding and making arrangements to live together again. 

“Not once,  **_not one single time_ ** , did I think, ‘ _Oh, maybe I shouldn’t really marry him, after all. This is too hard. I changed my mind_.’ All I could think about was how we’d handle this together.” 

“And I got scared that you’d bail, so I got good and drunk.” He shook his head. “Over and over you’ve proven to me that you’re different, and yet I’m the one who keeps reverting back to the same patterns. I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are, and I accept your apology. But if you ever do that to me again, Ned, it’ll be a hell of a lot harder for me to forgive.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek to soften the blow of her words. “But I’m glad you came here so we could talk in person.” 

Ned led her to the couch, settled down against the cushions, and pulled her onto his lap. “So, what do we do?” 

“Well, I spoke with my dad earlier, and he told me that, unfortunately, while we can try to sue Sophie for defamation, it won’t be a slam dunk victory. First, we’d have to claim that her book caused us severe mental anguish, and prove it. And, the fact that you are a public figure, an ex‐sports star, makes it even harder.” 

“Are you kidding?” he asked in disbelief. “Why?” 

“Because her lawyer will claim that, as someone who’s in the public eye, you have to expect some type of scrutiny into your private life. The fact that you were famous for being in the NBA and for being a sports commentator means that you willingly attracted public attention for your career, so they’ll argue that you had to know that anything you did in your personal life could also be made public.” 

“What about you? You’re a government employee, not a former NBA player. Don’t you have a right to privacy?” he asked, outraged. 

“Yes, but I’m sure that her lawyer will bring up all of the magazine and newspaper articles about me from when I was an amateur detective. Again, they’ll say that I shouldn’t be surprised that what goes on in my current life makes news, given my past fame. Only if we can prove that she did this as the result of actual malice will we have any shot at all at winning and stopping the book from being published and sold.” 

Nancy tilted back her head and rolled her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension building in them before continuing. “Which would force us to go through every juicy, scandalous, embarrassing detail in court. How we fooled around and slept together while the two of you were still engaged, the reasons why we even got divorced in the first place...” She shuddered at the thought of having to go through every intimate element of their relationship and reconciliation in front of an open courtroom, especially one where cameras and/or reporters were likely to be present. 

Ned exhaled loudly in frustration. “It’s obvious to me that malice was her chief motivator here, but proving it... I really hate the thought of having to expose everything to the world, Nan. Those lunches and dinners, the night on my friend’s boat, that afternoon in my bed... Baby, those were private, intimate things between us, and only us. Having to talk about it for our friends and coworkers and parents to hear...” He let the sentence trail off. “So, what do we do?” 

“Not sure,” Nancy admitted. “Part of me wants to put her through it just to make her squirm. But the rest of me...” 

“Doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of us and allowing her to milk it for publicity for her stupid book?” Ned finished her sentence. 

“Exactly. I’m just afraid that it’ll draw even more attention to this nonsense than if we issue a ‘no comment’ statement through Dad. Because if we respond, then she takes it to her publicist boyfriend and they drag this thing through the court of public appeals before we even get into a court of law. 

“Otherwise,” Nancy continued, “She has her big, splashy book party, gives some interviews, tearfully tells Matt Lauer on _The Today Show_ how she was the wronged woman when the book comes out, and the whole scandal dies down after a month or two. By then, no one gives a shit and her book is in the bargain bin at Barnes and Noble.” 

Ned chuckled. “I like the picture you’ve just painted, babe. So, we do nothing—agreed?” 

Nancy nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess so, but...” She let the sentence go unfinished. 

“But what, honey?” he prompted her. 

“As much as I hate the idea of starting a lawsuit against her, I hate the idea of letting her get away with it even more. Like I said, I know that it would probably be the smartest decision for us to just lay low and not bring any more publicity to this joke of a book... 

“So why does that approach feel wrong? I feel like we’re letting her drive the bus here—drive it all over us. It just seems to go against everything I am, everything you are, to just sit around passively and watch her try to destroy us. The Nancy Drew I used to be would never have given up in the face of obstacles—I mean, I didn’t give up when it came to getting you back, did I?” 

Ned quickly grinned at her before his expression turned serious again. “Okay, but we just talked about all of the things we’ll have to face in public if we sue her. Do you really want to have to endure that?” he pointed out. “Because it won’t just involve us—our parents will also get sucked in to the media circus, and your dad’s very well known in the Midwest. It could have implications on his practice. Not to mention our careers.” He began running his palm up and down the middle of her back in a soothing motion. 

Nancy took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. “I don’t want us to have to go through it, but I really, really hate the idea of her painting our story with her brush, you know? We both did something that hurt her—we can’t deny that—but what she’s going to say about us in her book is going to be so much worse than the truth, and we both know it. She’ll turn what happened into something cheap and tawdry. 

“If we fight back, we can acknowledge that we did a terrible thing to her, but it was because we were in love and are getting married again, not to intentionally hurt her, like she’s trying to do to us. I feel like we have to fight for our reputations, Ned—especially if we don’t want this to damage our careers.” 

Ned sighed, appearing resigned. “I know you’re right, babe—the fact that you never back down or walk away from a challenge is one of the things that made me fall in love with you. Which means that I guess we’re gonna go after Sophie.” 

“I think it’s the right thing to do, but I want you to be on board with this. We make all big decisions together, remember?” 

He linked his free hand with hers. “I don’t think we have a choice. I think it’s the only way to get her to leave us alone, once and for all.” He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. 

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to Nancy. “Is there any kind of a surprise curveball she can throw out?” When Ned looked at her blankly, she continued. “You didn’t make a sex tape with her or anything like that, did you?” 

Nancy relaxed when he violently shook his head in response. “Nan, are you kidding? Even when I thought she was a nice, normal person, I didn’t do that kind of stuff with Sophie. My experience with the basketball groupies taught me that—the first thing the other players warn you about is not to let your dick get you caught up in a compromising situation. Ironic, considering what’s going on now, but still... 

“And before you ask, there’s nothing that any of those groupies could bring out, either—anything I did was long after you and I were divorced and long before I started seeing Sophie. No matter how drunk I was, I always made sure that no one ever took pictures or recorded anything.” 

“Good,” Nancy sighed, obviously relieved. “Which doesn’t mean that I still don’t think it’s going to be awful for us over the next few months. We’ll probably have to endure lots of whispers and stares and nasty comments, especially when we start the legal proceedings. Are you prepared for that?” 

“As much as I can be, I guess,” he shrugged. “But, look, I endured it when I was falsely arrested for murder, right? So I can get through this. I can get through anything as long as we do it together.” He kissed her gently. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” she pretended to scold him. 

Ned smiled back. “I know. Still want to marry me again?” 

“Absolutely,” she replied without hesitation. “This has made me even more determined than ever.” 

“You raised a good point during our phone conversation last night, though. Well, you raised a lot of them,” he amended. “But the one I’m specifically referring to is the fact that we can’t keep living apart. Like you said, it’s gonna be hard for us to live in Chicago, at least when this whole thing explodes. If you want to reconsider and make this our home base for a while instead, we could do that and just go back and forth when the lawsuit starts.” 

“But where would we even live if we did stay here? Remember, I’m giving up this place at the end of next month and there’s already a waiting list for it, so we would have to go find somewhere to live,” Nancy reminded him. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure there are other places in this neighborhood,” Ned pointed out. “Or wherever else in the city you’d want to live. I just didn’t want you to think I was tied to the idea of Chicago.” 

“I know that, honey, but honestly? I came here to run away and I stayed away because I was too much of a chicken to face everyone and everything. When I finally came back to Chicago, it felt like home. Now, a big part of that was because of you, but still... I don’t want to be chased away from my home because of some bitter, angry woman, Ned. I want to go live in the city I love with the man I love, marry him, and have a happy life surrounded by our family and friends. That’s it. I’m willing to endure potential humiliation to finally have our happy ending, once and for all.” 

He stroked her hair and gave her a tender kiss. “I agree. After all of the drama and angst and shit that we’ve gone through on our journey, this is just a minor annoyance. Okay, so we’ll only have a couple of more months of living apart. Meanwhile, we’ll continue with the wedding plans while we go ahead with the lawsuit and we’ll handle the rest of the shit as it comes.” 

“That sounds like a really good plan.” Nancy leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. And I’m sorry that I brought all of this on you.” 

“Hush,” she told him, using her thumb to push away a lock of dark brown hair from his forehead. “I wouldn’t change any of it because that would mean that I wouldn’t have you. Anything I have to endure is well worth it, sweetheart. I promise.” 

Ned kissed her gently. “Same here. Now, can I please take you to your bedroom and show you my gratitude for accepting my apology?” 

Smiling, Nancy kissed him back. “Just as long as you can promise me that we aren’t using sex to solve everything, like we used to.” 

“If I promise, will you still have sex with me?”

She giggled. “I’m starving, so you may have to spend a lot of time convincing me.” 

“Oh, I can do that, beautiful.” He began rubbing her back in slow, lazy circles as he kissed her. “Come on, let’s go.” He rose and held out a hand to her, leading her back to the bedroom. 

Ned gently placed her in the middle of the bed on her back before sitting down next to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as if to pull him down to her, but he shook his head. Leaning down over her, he pressed his lips to her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, and the hollows behind her earlobes before finding her mouth again. “I love you, Nan. I love you, and I was so scared that I’d lost you all over again, just when I’d finally gotten you back...” 

“Baby, don’t,” she whispered, cupping her hand around his cheek. “I told you—it’s fine, we’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“I know, but...” He brushed his lips against hers again. “I just kept thinking about how I’d have to live without you again...” 

“Never,” She shook her head emphatically. “Ned, we’ve already established that we’re destined to be together—no matter what.” Her sentence ended in a moan as Ned slipped his hand under her skirt and traced the tip of his thumb over the crotch of her panties. “Mmm, that feels goooodd,” she giggled. 

“Does it?” he cocked up an eyebrow teasingly. “What about this?” His thumb skated towards the edge of her underwear and he rubbed it just underneath the fabric at the crease of her thigh. 

Squirming with delight, Nancy sighed. “Amazing.” 

“This?” He inched his thumb closer to her slit. 

“Super.” 

Now his thumb traced her inner lips. “This?” 

“Heavenly.” She parted her legs slightly to give him better access. 

“Here?” Ned asked before grazing the side of his thumb against her clit. 

“Stupendous.” The word ended in a low hiss as he worked his thumb harder over her clit. 

He chuckled. “Now?” Ned increased the pressure and Nancy began to whimper with pleasure. “Like it?” 

“Oh fuck, _yeah._ Perfect.” Her hips began to buck against his hand. 

“How’s this?” He ran his tongue around the very edges of her nipple, where the pink areola met the creamy skin of her breast. 

“Wonderful.” 

Ned made circles with his tongue, getting closer to the tight, darker pink bud in the middle with each lap. His hand continued to work against her clit. “And this?” 

“Oh God, yeah," she uttered in a low moan. “Oh fuck, that’s it.” 

Once he had gotten to the center, he sucked the erect tip of her nipple into his mouth, biting down gently. “Good?” he murmured around her breast. 

“So, so, so great. Damn, there is no one like you, Nickerson.” 

He grinned before switching to her other breast. “And there’s no one like you, Drew.” 

“Now, I’m enjoying the hell out of what you’re doing to me, baby, but it would be fabulous if you could maybe move your tongue a few feet down...” She gave Ned a teasing grin. 

“Ummm, like here?” Nancy squealed when Ned dipped his tongue into the hollow of her belly button. 

“Nope—a little further south, please.” 

Ned let his mouth graze the top of her right thigh. “Here?” 

“Oh, you,” she groaned. “A little higher up than that, baby.” 

Licking her hip bone, he gave a glance upwards. “There?” 

Nancy growled in frustration. “A little more south and central, please.” 

When he planted a kiss just above the line of hair at her pubic bone, Nancy grabbed his hair. “Oh, you are so bad. You know damn well where I want your mouth.” 

Ned suddenly surged upwards, placing his mouth over her ear. “Nope,” he said innocently. “I can’t imagine. You’re going to have to tell me.” 

“Jackass,” Nancy told him, smacking his shoulder. His warm breath against her ear only increased her arousal. 

Pulling his head back, Ned regarded her with a wicked look. “Tell me, and I’ll do whatever you want, baby.” 

She gripped both of his ears, holding his head in a way so that she could look him directly in the eye. “Okay, then—I want you to take that incredibly skillful tongue of yours and flick it in and out of my pussy. I want you to lick my clit up and down and side to side. I want you to eat me out in such a way that you have me all over your mouth. And I want you to do it until I’ve come so hard that I scream. Do you think you can do that?” 

He broke into a wide grin. “Fuck yeah, baby.” With that, he dove down her body and pushed her legs apart, draping them over his shoulders as he buried his mouth in the valley between her thighs. 

She moaned as Ned began lapping at her clit, just like she had asked him to; her moans got louder when he also dipped his fingers into her slit. His tongue worked and out of her, licking and sucking. The combination of the roughness against her sensitive flesh and the sound of him going down on her was beyond erotic. 

Nancy reached up and began plucking at her nipples, which were still erect. Eyes closed, she dipped her head dipped back, the crown brushing her pillow, as she enjoyed the sensations of him pleasuring her. 

Ned looked up, amused. “I can help with that too,” he told her.

She shook her head rapidly, her reddish blonde hair whipping over the pillow. “You just keep doing what you were doing because _fuck_ , it was good.” 

When he began alternating between kissing and licking her clit, Nancy thought she would lose her mind. “Oh, God. Oh, yeah. Mmmmm, _yeah_. You are, like, the master of this.” 

“Should I put eating pussy on my resume?” Ned teased between licks. 

“Well, you’re so fucking incredible at it that it’s definitely something to brag about— _oh!_ “ she gasped after one particularly delicious swipe of his tongue. “But I wouldn’t want any other woman to know about it, and if you put it on a job application, then I’m sure they’d want you to give a demonstration. Every other woman in the company would be taking off their panties and lying down in front of you. ” 

Ned’s chuckle vibrated against her. “I’d tell them that there’s only one pussy that I’m interested in, now and forever.” 

“Damn right, _Mmm, fuck_. Stop talking and keep going! I’m almost there, I’m almost there,” she chanted as she felt her orgasm get closer and closer. 

When Ned brushed his stubbled chin against her, it brought her over the edge. Nancy began screaming as she came, the fingers of one hand twisting in his dark hair as her other hand pinched her nipples. 

“So, how’d that do as an apology?” Ned panted, his head resting on her thigh. 

Nancy sighed blissfully, her eyes still closed. “Oh, you are so forgiven. That was so good that I barely remember what we argued about.” She lazily patted him on the top of his head.

He laughed. “So when we argue after we get married again, we’ll first talk everything out, then I’ll rip off your underwear and go down on you.” 

“That sounds like a damn good plan, Nickerson.” 

“Hey, think you’re ready to fuck yet?” 

Nancy opened one eye to give him a mock glare. “I can’t even sit up and you want us to fuck?” 

“Doing that just turned me on, so...” His voiced trailed off as she continued to just stare at him. “Well, maybe you could help me take care of it? Reciprocate the favor?” 

She snickered. “You were the one who was apologizing, Nickerson, so no blow job required.” 

“Shucks,” he sighed playfully. “Thought I’d try.” 

“If you’re a good boy and promise to pick up dinner afterwards, I’ll give you a hand job,” Nancy offered. “After all, the Thai food I brought home earlier is still sitting out on the counter – must be cold and/or spoiled by now.” 

“Okay, you work your magic and then I’ll get dinner.” Ned unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off, his boxers following them to the floor. 

She sat up reluctantly, leaning over to kiss him, the salty taste of her still lingering on his tongue. “If I do this, you better give me a really good fucking later,” she warned, shaking her index finger at him. 

“You will be screaming all over again,” he swore, his hand up as if he were giving an oath. 

“Pinky swear?” Her hand hovered over his erect cock.

Ned reached out and curled his pinky around hers. “Satisfaction guaranteed, baby.” 


	29. Chapter 29

Nancy nervously plucked at the skirt of her brown‐and‐cream patterned silk wrap dress as she and Ned sat in the waiting room of the lawyer’s office on Friday, her crossed leg swinging back and forth. Her father had referred them to Carole Morris, a lawyer who specialized in defamation and slander lawsuits. Ms. Morris was able to squeeze them in that afternoon as a favor to her father; while Nancy was grateful to get an appointment so quickly, she was definitely anxious about the things they’d have to discuss to determine whether it would be worth it to pursue a lawsuit. 

Ned placed one hand on her knee to stop the movement of her leg. “Baby, it’ll be okay,” he soothed. “Your dad wouldn’t just recommend anyone to help his little girl, right? Obviously, he trusts this woman. And he should be here soon, so we’ll have extra support from another great lawyer.” 

“That’s what I’m nervous about, Ned,” she told him wryly. “Having to get into all kinds of details about our sex life with my father listening.” 

“I know—I’m terrified that he’s going to haul off and punch me when he hears about some of the stuff we did while I was still engaged to Sophie, believe me. But this kind of stuff is going to come out anyway when we go to trial, so it’ll be like practice for us.” 

“I don’t know that I’m ever going to get used to talking in public about how you fingered me on your friend’s boat and how we had sex in your bed before your fiancée got home, Ned,” she admitted, keeping her voice low so the receptionist couldn’t hear them. 

Ned grimaced. “Same here, but we don’t have a choice. Unless you’ve changed your mind about the lawsuit, baby—if so, say the word and we’ll leave.” 

Nancy shook her head, determined. “No, I think we should at least hear what Ms. Morris has to say before we make any other decisions.” 

Just then, her father showed up, and Nancy and Ned rose to greet him. “Hey, Nan. Ned.” He kissed his daughter on the cheek before giving Ned a handshake. “Sorry I’m late—my last appointment ran over.” As usual, Carson was impeccably dressed in a navy suit, light blue shirt and navy and silver silk tie. 

”It’s okay, Dad—we’ve only been here a few minutes ourselves.” 

Carson scrutinized his daughter’s face, and Nancy felt like he was focusing on the dark circles under her eyes that she had been unable to hide with concealer that morning. “Honey, are you sure you want to go through with this? It’s going to be very stressful.” 

Nancy smiled. “Ned just asked me that very question before you showed up, and I told him I didn’t want to give up yet. I want to get Ms. Morris’s opinion before I—" she paused, placing her hand over Ned’s, “—before _we_ make a final decision.” 

Mr. Drew nodded. “Makes sense; after all, Carole is one of the top lawyers in the country in this field. She’ll be able to give us a good sense of whether you have any shot at winning and what the process would entail.” 

After another few minutes, the receptionist led them to the lawyer’s office. Carole Morris was tall, with silvery‐blonde hair and sharply assessing brown eyes. She shook Nancy and Ned’s hands firmly, and gave Carson a wide grin before shaking his. They declined her offer for beverages. 

“Nice to see you again, Carson. When was the last time: that Chicago Bar Association luncheon in the fall?” 

Carson nodded, smiling back. “I think so. How are your daughters?” 

“They’re doing well, but unfortunately, they’ve left the Chicagoland area, so I don’t get to see them very often.” Carole sighed. 

“I know the feeling,” Carson told her lightly. “But at least my Nancy is moving back here soon.” 

Nancy smiled, affectionately patting her father’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe how grown‐up you are, Nancy. I remember when Carson used to brag about your exploits as a teenaged detective, and now you’re an adult!” 

“I am," Nancy acknowledged. “With grown‐up problems, I’m afraid.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Carole expression turned serious. “So, you and your fiancé want to fight the publication of this book, right?” 

Nancy nodded. “That’s right. We want to know if you think we have a shot at winning, or if we’d just be wasting everyone’s time and opening ourselves up to a lot of potential embarrassment for nothing.” 

“Fair enough. Your father gave me a quick overview of the situation, but I’ll need a lot more detail. I will probably ask some questions that you will find uncomfortable to answer in front of your father, but I’ll need the information, and you’ll likely need to go over it again several times, potentially in an open courtroom.“ 

Carole reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a fresh legal pad and a gold pen with a filigree design running down the side. “I’m old‐fashioned, I know, but writing things down helps them to stick in my memory. So, why don’t you start by telling me how long you and Ned have been together, how long you were married, and why you broke up?” 

Nancy swallowed hard before replying. “Ned and I met shortly before I turned sixteen and he was seventeen. We started going out within a week, then quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. We broke up and got back together several times until Ned was a sophomore in college—that was when we decided to make a serious commitment to each other. We got engaged when I was twenty-five, and were married within a year after.” 

“How long did the marriage last, and why did it end?” 

“We were married for about five years, and we got divorced because I lied to Ned about some big things. We had a big fight and I served him with divorce papers about ten days later.” 

“I see. Did those lies include infidelity, on either side?” 

Both Nancy and Ned shook their heads vigorously. “No, we were both faithful to each other,” Ned interjected. “The marriage was impacted by the fact that I was traveling all the time and was based in L.A., and Nancy was here. We just lost touch with each other and ignored the bad stuff until one day we blew up.” 

“And that physical distance didn’t result in any cheating on either side? Maybe a sexy groupie while you were lonely in some strange city, or a handsome co‐worker in Nancy’s office?” 

“No,” Ned insisted, and Nancy could tell that he was trying to hide his frustration at the line of questioning. “Neither of us cheated—it wasn’t like that. We were both completely faithful to each other.” 

Carole looked at Nancy for confirmation, and Nancy again shook her head. “I didn’t cheat, and neither did Ned.” 

“Good,” Carole said crisply. “And there’s no one who can come forward that’ll say differently?” When Nancy and Ned both agreed, Carole nodded. “That will help. Okay, next question. Ned, after you and Nancy were divorced, did you become involved with other women?” 

“I did,” Ned acknowledged. “Mostly groupies on the road, like you said, but a few relationships here and there. Sophie was the only serious one, though.” 

“And could any of those women on the road come forth with any potentially embarrassing pictures or videos or anything like that?” 

Ned shook his head violently. “No, I was always careful about that kind of thing.” 

“And Sophie? Any pictures or videos with her?”

“No. We never did anything like that.”

“Anything at all from that time that they could use against your character?” 

“No—there were a fair number of women, but I was single.” 

Nancy hoped that this part was almost over—even though it had happened in the past, she still hated the thought of Ned being with anyone else. 

She soon got her wish. “Nancy, anything like that in your past?” 

“No,” Nancy confirmed. “I dated a few people after Ned and I divorced and before I re‐married, but I never did anything like that with them.” 

“And, how soon after your divorce did you remarry?” 

“Within a year,” Nancy said softly, looking down at her lap. 

“And how long did that marriage last?” 

“Four years.” 

“Reason it ended?” 

“Infidelity,” Nancy replied, then quickly added, “On his part, not mine.” 

“And you were in the process of getting a divorce when you came back to town to contact Ned.” 

Nancy nodded, still not looking up as she used the tip of her finger to trace a flower on the pattern of her skirt. 

“So you were technically still married while you and he resumed your relationship.” 

Nancy raised her head at that. “The divorce papers were already filed with the courts, Ms. Morris. I had no intention of changing my mind about ending my marriage to Mitchell.” 

“Right, but these are some of the questions that will come up during the trial. Part of what we’re arguing is that Ms. Lyons will irreparably damage your reputations by coming forth with her book. However, it will be a little difficult if her lawyer can come forward and say that you went after Mr. Nickerson when you were still a married woman. And, please call me Carole,” she finished, softening her explanation with a quick smile. 

Nancy nodded, acknowledging Carole’s comment. “Yes, I was technically still married when I came back to Chicago.” 

“And how did it play out?” When Nancy and Ned looked at her, puzzled, Carole continued. “Which one of you initiated contact? How did your reconciliation happen?” 

Nancy recounted how they had run into each other at the Fairmount, how she had made the lunch reservation under a false name, and how they had continued to meet each other over the few weeks she had been in the city. She was careful to exclude the part about how they had kissed and fooled around before making love again. Carole listened and jotted down notes as she spoke. 

When Nancy finished, with a few interjections from Ned, Carole scanned her notepad. “And during any of these lunches and dinners and meetings, were the two of you intimate?” 

Nancy heard her father subtly clear his throat from his chair to the right of hers. Looking straight ahead, she answered " _Yes"_ in a low voice. 

“Nancy, I’m sorry, but you know we’re going to have to go into more detail. Carson, maybe you want to leave the room for this, but if we go forward with a lawsuit, this kind of information will come up,” Carole reminded them gently. 

Ned took over. “We kissed a few times the night that Nancy came over to my house for dinner and when we went to my friend’s restaurant.” 

Carole raised her eyebrows. “And that’s all you did?” 

Nancy and Ned both flushed. “No,” Ned replied. “We slept together the afternoon that Nancy came to my place for lunch.” He turned red and tried not to look at his former and future father‐in‐law. 

“And were you forthcoming with Ms. Lyons about your indiscretions?” Carole queried. 

“No,” Ned admitted, his flush deepening slightly. “I told Sophie that Nancy and I had seen each other and that I was trying to sort out my feelings for the both of them, but did not disclose the fact that Nancy and I had been intimate.” 

“Sophie came to confront me at the hotel where I was staying,” Nancy added, hoping it would help. “She accused us of sneaking around behind her back the whole time she and Ned had been together, but it just wasn’t true.” 

“And how did you leave that conversation?” 

“Sophie told me that I’d have a fight on my hands, that she wasn’t just going to give Ned up easily. I had no idea how much of a fight she’d put up.” Nancy chuckled ruefully. 

“Okay, so after the two of you met several times and were intimate, what happened next?” 

Ned took over again. “I went to Nancy’s hotel room the night before she was supposed to leave and told her that I was going to marry Sophie.” 

“And what did Nancy say?” 

“She cried,” Ned admitted quietly, "and begged me to stop lying to her, because she knew I wasn’t telling the truth when I said that I loved Sophie more than I loved her.” 

Nancy closed her eyes briefly, Ned’s words bringing back the pain that his original decision had caused. He reached out and gently clasped her hand in his before speaking again. “But I was stubborn and told her that I needed to be with Sophie for my own good.” 

“He left after that and I didn’t see him or hear from him for another eight months,” Nancy said softly. She relayed how Ned had shown up at her door after breaking his engagement to Sophie and how that had resulted in their reconciliation. 

Carole took a sip from the bottle of water on her desk. “And when you got back together, did either of you hear from Ms. Lyons again?” 

Ned nodded. “When Sophie found out that Nan and I were back together, she lied and told me she was pregnant. I got her to confess the truth and Sophie begged me to take her back. Then she went to my parents and my best friend and his wife to try and get them to help change my mind.” 

“And you and Ms. Lyons didn’t sleep together or make any attempt to get back together at any point after you had ended your engagement?” 

“No,” Ned replied emphatically. “Definitely not. When she pleaded with me to reconsider, I never once said yes or came close to it. I already felt like I had led her on when I had initially chosen her over Nancy; I didn’t want to make things even worse.” 

“So after Sophie went to your friends and family, did you ever hear from her again?” 

“I didn’t, but she contacted Nan.” Nancy jumped in to relay the thinly‐veiled blackmail attempt that Sophie had made after first trying to coerce Nancy into giving up Ned. 

Carole sat up straighter upon hearing Nancy’s words. “So she already tried to threaten the two of you with public embarrassment once before? That’s very interesting, and could definitely have a bearing on this case. So, did you follow your part of the bargain? Could you have been seen as flaunting your relationship by being seen together?” 

Both Nancy and Ned shook their heads. “We have kept an extremely low profile, Carole,” Ned told the attorney. “When we’re in Chicago, we rarely go out in public, and when we do, it’s to out‐of‐the way places or to friends’ houses. And it’s not much different when we’re in Philly,” he added before Carole could ask. 

“And are you making wedding plans, or are they on hold?” 

“We are,” Nancy confirmed, “but we’ve asked for complete discretion from everyone involved. Dad suggested that we have them sign confidentiality agreements as an extra precaution.” 

“See, this is why you have such a sterling reputation, Carson,” Carole said teasingly. “You’ve just made my job a little easier—definitive proof that Nancy and Ned have been making every attempt to keep things quiet while Sophie continues to stir up trouble.” 

Carson smiled. “I thought it make sense,” he told her modestly. “This way, there can’t be any paparazzi or other people leaking information.” 

“The issue with Sophie aside, we just wanted our second wedding to be private,” Nancy said. “An intimate affair with a few friends and our families.” 

“And have either of you heard from Ms. Lyons since that afternoon at Nordstrom Café?” 

Nancy and Ned both shook their heads. 

“So, what do you think, Carole?” Carson asked, leaning back in his chair. “Do you think they have a valid case?” 

“I do,” Carole confirmed, nodding her head. “While Sophie’s defense could have a field day with the fact that Nancy and Ned were fooling around while he was engaged and Nancy was still legally married, Sophie’s actions clearly reflect a woman bent on revenge. And, the fact that she tried to blackmail Nancy once already definitely helps our case. 

“Now the question is whether the two of you want to pursue this,” she continued, her gaze directed at Nancy and Ned. “The embarrassing, personal topics that we’ve covered today are just the tip of the iceberg. If you bring forth a lawsuit, it’ll only get deeper and much more personal, and I suspect that neither of you has told me the entire truth.” Carole’s lips turned up in a knowing smile. 

Nancy and Ned both flushed and looked away. 

“We understand that, Carole, but we want to go ahead with it anyway,” Nancy told the other woman, breaking the silence. “Right, Ned?” 

Ned nodded his agreement vigorously. “Neither of us wants Sophie to be able to get away with publicly destroying our reputations, even if this is how we have to do it.” 

“Okay, then.” Carole tapped her pen on the notepad decisively. “So, I’ll ask the two of you to sign a contract, and we’ll make an appointment to go over the details. All of them,” she added meaningfully. 

‐‐ 

The following Saturday night, Nancy and Ned were lounging on the couch in his den, deciding what to do for the evening, when Nancy’s cell phone rang. 

“Hey, Dad!” she answered cheerily. “No, Ned and I don’t have any plans tonight—we were just trying to figure out what we wanted to do for dinner. Here? Yes, sure—come on over. Is everything okay, though? Okay, great—see you in a few.” 

When she disconnected the call, Ned gave her a puzzled look. “Dinner with your dad, I’m guessing?” 

Nancy shrugged, confused. “I don’t know if he plans on eating with us, but Dad sounded kind of insistent on coming over here. Said he needed to talk to us in person—he’s a few blocks away and wanted to make sure we’d be home.” 

“Anything wrong?”

“Dad said no, but it was kind of weird, Ned.” 

“Well, the mystery will soon be solved, Nan.” He leaned over to give her a quick kiss before rising from the couch. “Try not to worry about it in the meantime, okay?” 

She nodded but still felt nervous, nonetheless. 

Less than 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ned rose from the couch to answer the door, and soon she heard her father’s voice joining Ned’s as they walked through the hallway leading to the den. She stood up, anticipating his arrival. 

“Nan,” her father greeted her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “Sorry for the incredibly short notice and for intruding on your Saturday night, but this was something that just couldn’t wait.” 

“Of course, Dad,” Nancy replied, returning his kiss. “Have a seat. Did you want something to eat or drink?” 

“No, thanks—I really can’t stay.” 

Nancy exchanged a glance with Ned before speaking again. “Okay, Dad, I know you told me that everything was fine, but I have to say that I’m really kind of nervous right now.” 

“Honey, don’t be. I’m fine, Avery’s fine, so is Hannah—it’s nothing like that, I promise. This is about Sophie.” 

Both Nancy and Ned gave a start at that. “What about her?” Ned asked warily, dropping onto the sofa. Nancy plopped down next to him, entwining her fingers with his to give herself strength against whatever her father was about to tell them. 

“Well, it seems that she’s gotten herself into a bit of trouble... This hasn’t yet hit the local news, but it will soon enough—she was pulled over for a DUI tonight.” Carson settled into the easy chair across from them. 

“What?” Nancy asked in disbelief. “Are you serious, Dad? What happened?” 

Carson nodded. “It seems that she had gone to an engagement party in Evanston earlier today and was driving home when she hit a fifteen‐year‐old girl and a parked car, in that order.” 

Ned and Nancy gasped in unison. 

“The girl hit her head against the pavement in the street, and she’s currently in serious condition at Lurie Children’s Hospital,” Carson continued. “She’s in a coma, and they don’t know if she’s going to pull through, which means that Sophie could also potentially be facing a charge of manslaughter, and one for reckless driving. That’s on top of the DUI charge, which will be definite, because her blood alcohol content was well above the legal limit when they gave her a breathalyzer at the scene.” 

“Oh my God,” Nancy whispered. “This is unbelievable, Dad.”

“I know, Nan.” Carson shook his head. “That poor innocent girl and her family...” 

“Wait a minute,” Ned interjected. “Carson, if this hasn’t hit the news yet, how do you have all of this information? I know you have all kinds of connections in the police department, but...” 

“Actually, that’s the reason I came over here to talk to the two of you, Ned. As you both know, Sophie’s current boyfriend is in public relations. Apparently, he got someone to hold off on leaking the story until the 11 o’clock news, then called Ben Davis, the attorney currently representing her in your defamation suit. Ben in turn called me—he said that Sophie needed a very experienced criminal defense attorney, given the situation she’s facing. She’s being held while they determine the charges against her—which, as I said, could be extremely serious.” 

“I mean, I know you’re the best defense attorney in the state, Dad, but honestly? That they would have the ba...the guts,” she quickly corrected herself, “to ask you to represent Sophie, in light of what she’s trying to do to us?” 

Carson suppressed a grin at how Nancy covered up what she had been about to say, but quickly turned sober again. “I know, honey, and that’s why I’m here. When Ben called me about this, I told him that I’d need to review the situation with you and Ned before I could give him an answer. As you can imagine, time is of the essence here; she needs legal representation as soon as possible because the District Attorney is weighing the charges against her as we speak. That’s why I asked to see both of you now.” 

“Carson, are you really considering taking this case?” Ned asked in surprise. 

“I understand why you’re shocked, Ned—I would be, too, if I were you. But when I talked to Ben, he told me that Sophie would either drop the book altogether or change it entirely if I agreed to represent her.” 

Nancy and Ned’s mouths both dropped open at that. “But Sophie’s already shown that she has no qualms about breaking her word, Dad," Nancy protested. “I mean, she swore she wouldn’t do anything if we kept our relationship quiet, and look what happened with that.” 

“Well, this time it would be in writing—a legally binding document. Although, since it seems that she had another DUI charge a few months ago that was dropped due to a technicality, and this current mess, it’s likely that her publisher may drop her anyway and demand she pay back the advance,” Carson said wryly. 

Ned snorted at that. “So, she’s making deals when there may not be anything for us to gain from it, in the end. Nice.” 

“I know what you’re saying, Ned, but depending on what happens with the charges, the book could still be published. Stranger things have happened, and they may try to spin this stuff as a way to get publicity for it—she was distraught at the way you ended the engagement, she hasn’t been herself lately, et cetera. You know how bad behavior tends to be rewarded these days. But still, they put the offer on the table. What do you think? I won’t do it if either of you are even the slightest bit hesitant about this—really.”

Nancy and Ned looked at each other, both clearly weighing the options. Ned was the first to speak. “Look, I know she’s become evil and crazy and she’s done a terrible thing here, but if we say no, then we basically leave Sophie’s fate with a defense attorney who’s less than the best. I mean, Carson, everyone knows you’re the best there is—even Sophie and her team know it, too.” The older man acknowledged his compliment with a modest bow of his head. 

“I know I’ve apologized numerous times for hurting Sophie and that she’s taken out her anger and hurt on us in extreme ways, but I still feel guilty. Guilty that there’s even the potential that my actions have led her to this point. Stupid, I know, but...” Ned shrugged as he let the sentence dangle. 

Nancy slid her hand into his. “And you cared about her at one time—I mean, you were going to marry her, Ned. I know you, and I know you don’t take stuff like that lightly. So, Dad, I think you should take her case.” 

Ned smiled at her and bumped his knee against hers. “And that’s why I want to marry you again, Nan,” he told Nancy in a low voice. “Your compassion and generosity.” 

Nancy smiled back and released his hand so she could touch his cheek. “I could say the same about you. After all of the stuff she’s done and said to you and us, you could’ve very easily wanted to punish her.” 

Carson cleared his throat discreetly. “So, the both of you are in agreement with this? I can take on Sophie’s case?” 

They both nodded in unison. “Dad, as much as I hate to say it, it’s the right thing to do,” Nancy sighed. 

“Then I’ll call Ben and tell him that I’ll meet them at the police station.” Her father rose, and Nancy and Ned followed suit. They led him to the door, where Carson gave Nancy another kiss on the cheek. 

“Obviously, I don’t have to tell either of you not to say a word to anyone about Sophie or her case, right?” Nancy and Ned both nodded again. “I’m sure you‘ll see something on the news tonight, but in case anyone asks, the answer is ‘ _No comment’_.” 

“Remember, I grew up with you as a father," Nancy teased. “I am well‐versed in things like this.” 

Carson chuckled. “I trained you well. Good night, sweetheart. Ned.” 

When the door closed behind her father, Nancy turned to Ned. “Are we sure we won’t regret this?” 

Ned shrugged. “If you’re talking about whether Sophie will somehow screw us over after we’ve allowed your father to represent her, who knows? But I feel like I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I suggested that your father tell her to fuck off, you know?” 

“I know,” she sighed. “Well, I think that we just have to sit back and see how it all plays out—that’s all we can do.” 

“And continue to plan our wedding.” Ned gave her a smile, and Nancy returned it. 

“And continue to plan our wedding,” she echoed. “Nothing will stop us from that, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlemsmessy passed away in December 2014, without ever posting her final planned chapter for this story.
> 
> I wrote a possible ending, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039019 .
> 
> I loved this story since it was originally published, and I hope you do, too. :)


End file.
